My World Full of Lemon
by gekanna87
Summary: Setelah perselingkuhan mereka terungkap, Sasuke membuangnya untuk rujuk dengan sang istri. Dunia membenci Ino sebagai seorang pelakor, tapi Sai tunangannya yang apatis dengan tangan terbuka menerimanya kembali. Hanya kali ini dia berniat mematahkan sayap Ino hingga wanita itu tak akan bisa terbang dari sisinya sekali lagi. Warning : Smut,DarkFic!
1. 01

My World Full of Lemon.

A/N : Warning, fic ini mengandung konten dewasa. Di bawah umur lom boleh baca ya.

Gatal pengen nulis yang asem-asem dan rindu dengan pairing favoritku. Jadilah ini. Tulisan hasil imajinasi mesum author.

Enjoy...

Tubuh wanita pirang itu mulai pegal sebab sudah lebih dari satu jam dia menahan pose yang sama. Ingin dia menguap tapi sang pelukis sudah pasti akan berang. Ino menatap keluar jendela studio. Langit musim dingin begitu kelabu. Syukur saja ruangan ini memiliki pemanas. Bayangkan saja apa jadinya bila tubuhnya yang terbalut kimono tipis ini terpapar hawa yang menggigit. Ia menginginkan uang tambahan bukannya mencari penyakit.

"Ino, jangan berkedip. Aku sedang menyelesaikan detailnya." Hardik sang pelukis di sela-sela ulasan tangannya yang presisi mengguratkan kuas menjadi garis dan bentuk.

"Katakan padaku Sai, mengapa aku setuju untuk berpose untukmu?" ujar Ino tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya. Ia mulai mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini.

"Aku pun tak tahu. Selama ini kau menghindariku. Jadi aku juga merasa aneh kau tiba-tiba menawarkan diri jadi modelku. Apa ketenaran dan reputasimu benar-benar jatuh?"

Ino diam saja. Statusnya sebagai pesohor dan publik image memang sedang di ujung tanduk. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke. Pria itu berjanji untuk menceraikan Sakura lalu menikahinya. Ino terus menuntut tapi Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkan Sakura sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu paparazi menangkap momen mereka dan perselingkuhan ini pun terkuak di media.

Ino sampai terpaksa menghapus akun sosial medianya karena tidak tahan dengan komentar negatif yang dia terima. Dunia menghujatnya sebagai pelakor. Mencoba mencuri suami sahabatnya sendiri.

Ino tak merasa bersalah. Dia mencintai Sasuke dan Sasuke juga mencintainya, tapi pada akhirnya Ino baru menyadari cinta Sasuke padanya tak semanis kata yang dia ucapkan. Ketika reputasi dipertaruhkan. Pria sialan itu malah membalikkan badan. Ia menuduh Ino menggodanya dan memohon ampun pada istrinya. Sakura tentu saja memaafkan Sasuke dan menuduh Ino mencoba merusak rumah tangga orang. Dia amat sakit hati dan menyesal mengejar cintanya untuk manusia sialan macam itu dan dia berniat melupakannya.

Sai meletakkan kuasnya saat mengamati perubahan raut wajah Ino. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan mengejar pria bersuami."

"Kau juga menyalahkan aku?" Mata aquamarine Ino membulat tidak percaya. Ia berdiri mengibaskan tangannya yang kebas akibat sejam menahan pose yang sama. Wanita berambut pirang itu pun melangkah ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Sai mengikuti Ino dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia meraih dagu wanita yang tengah merenggut itu. "Siapa lagi yang mau kau salahkan Ino? Hidupmu, keputusanmu."

Ino menatap ke dalam mata hitam kelam yang baginya selalu penuh misteri. Ino takut pada Sai karena pria itu membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. "Mengapa kau tak berusaha menghentikanku?"

"Ayahmu memilihku sebagai tunanganmu, tapi kau bersikeras mengejar cintamu. Apa kau pikir permohonanku akan membuatmu berubah pikiran. Kau tak menyukaiku."

"Kau benar aku memang bodoh dan tak mau dengar kata-katamu." Balas Ino lirih.

Mata Ino berkaca-kaca. Sesal dan sesak rasanya dicampakkan. Sai memeluknya. Pria itu mungkin kasihan padanya. Dia ingat pertama kali mereka dipertemukan. Senyum palsu dan basa-basinya terasa memuakkan. Ino langsung tak menyukainya meski pria itu berparas tampan. Dia bermuka dua. Sai Shimura mungkin hanya bersikap sopan pada Ino dan ayahnya. Ino tahu pria itu juga tak ingin berada di sana tapi dengan lihai dia menunjukkan antusiasmenya dengan perjodohan ini.

Lalu terus menerus mereka dipaksa menghabiskan waktu bersama dan Ino terkejut tanpa didampingi ayahnya dan Danzo. Pria itu menunjukkan wajah aslinya . Di balik senyum manisnya, Sai mampu mengutarakan kalimat-kalimat pedas yang menusuk tanpa rasa bersalah. Ino pun memutuskan menjauhi tunangannya. Ia memohon pada ayahnya untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini karena ia sudah mencintai orang lain, tapi Inoichi tidak mau

Sai mengusulkan mereka pura-pura saja bertunangan agar kakeknya juga berhenti mengganggunya dan pria itu tahu ia menjalin hubungan gelap dengan Sasuke dan ikut menjaga rahasianya. Entah bagaimana rahasia ini bisa bocor. Ino tidak tahu. Ayahnya sangat murka dan tidak menganggapnya anak lagi. Hal yang melegakan dari kasus ini hanya Danzo Shimura memutuskan Ino tak layak jadi istri cucunya.

Sai menatap wajah sendu Ino. Skandal yang menimpa wanita itu adalah ulahnya. Dia yang membocorkan ke mana Yamanaka Ino dan Sasuke Uchiha berlibur. Dia yang memaksa perusahaan membatalkan semua kontrak mereka dengan Ino. Ia ingin Ino jatuh dalam titik nadir sebab ia sudah tidak tahan melihat wanita yang ia cintai bersama pria lain yang bahkan tak menghargainya. Ino tak perlu tahu dialah dalang semua ini. Tak perlu tahu kalau dia memanipulasi situasi. Dia hanya perlu Ino bergantung padanya.

Saat ini Ino begitu manis dan rapuh. Sai mendekatkan bibirnya mengecup bibir Ino. Wanita pirang itu terlonjak kaget. "Sai, Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menghiburmu." Bisiknya di sela- sela kecupan yang ia labuhkan di leher jenjang modelnya.

Ino tak melawan. Ia terlalu remuk untuk bisa berpikir. Dua tahun penantian dan janji manis belaka. Kenyataannya Sasuke tak akan pernah meninggalkan Sakura dan putri mereka. Ia membiarkan Sai membuai dirinya. Ia ingin merasa enak. Ia ingin kembali merasa di puja setelah dicampakkan dan diinjak-injak. Sentuhannya ringan dan merayu. Ino menutup mata merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Menikmati tangan dan mulut itu merajah setiap jengkal kulitnya. Dia mengerang pasrah.

Sai diam-diam tersenyum. Tak menduga rencananya akan semulus ini. Ino tak memberi perlawanan. Ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah Sasuke, tapi dia juga bersyukur. Andai kata putra kedua keluarga Uchiha itu menceraikan istrinya maka tak ada harapan baginya untuk memenangkan Ino.

Dia menarik turun gaun chiffon yang Ino kenakan. Dia sudah menanti momen seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun. Bersabar dan pura-pura tak acuh agar Ino tak menyadari perasaannya. Ino tak tahu betapa ia harus mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak terangsang melukis wanita yang berpose dengan seksi di hadapannya. Dua tahun ini terasa menyiksa. Dia tak menduga akan jatuh cinta pada wanita yang ditunangkan dengannya. Ino terlalu gemerlap untuk menjadi pasangannya, tapi ia tak bisa menepis pesona wanita itu. Ino hanya bersikap sinis pada dirinya, tapi Sai paham mengapa. Di luar itu Ino selalu ramah dan baik. Siapa yang menduga tunangannya mampu menjadi wanita simpanan CEO ternama. Artis Ino Yamanaka yang terkenal dengan image alimnya ternyata menjalin hubungan gelap. Tentu saja hal itu membuat gempar. Cinta itu buta dan egois. Ia tak menyalahkan Ino sebab ia juga paham akan keinginan untuk memiliki seseorang. Ino membuatnya posesif dan obsesif.

Ia meremas sepasang payudara sekal yang menyembul dari balik gaun tipis itu. Puncaknya yang berwarna merah muda tampak begitu menggoda. Ino masih merintih pasrah. Terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya di atas puncak yang sensitif itu. Ino menggelinjang. Pria berambut gelap itu meningkatkan rangsangannya dengan menghisap dan menjilat silih berganti. Berharap Ino melupakan kesedihannya dan menginginkan dirinya.

Ino tak tahu harus merasa apa atau memikirkan apa. Tubuhnya hangat di bawah sentuhan ahli pria itu. Sai bukan temannya, juga bukan kekasihnya. Pria itu tunangannya, sebuah tameng yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi perselingkuhannya. Ino menghindari Sai bagai sebuah plak dan Sai menganggap Ino sekedar aksesoris semata. Lalu mengapa sekarang mereka bercumbu di sini? Dalam ruang penuh aroma cat dan minyak dengan dinding dipenuhi lukisan. Lidah Sai membuat Ino tak mampu berpikir. Dia terangsang dan basah. Ino tak pernah mengira Sai mampu menunjukkan gairah seperti ini dengan wajah miskin emosi. Ino remuk redam. Kehampaan dalam dirinya menggerus eksistensi dan kepercayaan tentang cinta.

"Apa kau mau aku berhenti?" Sai bertanya pada Ino sebelum menarik lepas celana dalam wanita itu sebab Sai tahu bila ia sudah sampai di sana ia tak akan bisa berhenti.

Sudah terlambat bagi Ino untuk berpikir logis. Nafsu meredam rasa sakitnya dan ia lebih memilih tenggelam dalam gairah daripada larut dalam duka. Ia tak peduli konsekuensinya. Ia dan Sai sama-sama dewasa. "Jangan berhenti Sai." Pintanya lirih tanpa malu-malu.

Seolah membuka bungkusan hadiah yang berharga. Dengan perlahan ia menarik turun celana putih berenda itu melewati kaki jenjang Ino. Apa yang ia lihat membuatnya terpana. Ikal-ikal pirang yang terpotong dengan rapi menutupi inti dari kewanitaannya. Pemandangan itu mengalirkan semua darahnya ke bawah. Membuatnya berdenyut dan keras.

"Mengapa menatapku seperti itu?" Keraguan terpancar di mata Ino. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya untuk duduk kembali bersandar dan melipat kakinya.

Sai berlutut di lantai. "Kau begitu menakjubkan, Ino. Biarkan aku menghiburmu kali ini."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Ino menggigit bibir dan merona. Malu dirinya terekspos seperti itu

Ekspresi Ino membuat Sai gemas."Jangan berpikir atau berbicara. Biarkan aku mengambil kendali."

Dia mencium dan meletakan kedua telapak kaki Ino kembali di atas sofa. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkap kedua pahanya. Membuat matanya sejajar dengan inti sewarna kelopak mawar yang mengundang berkilap oleh kelembaban.

Ino menahan nafas melihat kepala Sai di antara kedua kakinya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan erangannya tatkala lidah pria itu menyibak organ intimnya. Nafasnya menggelitik mengirimkan getaran ke perutnya.

"Ahk...Ah..." Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sementara jari-jari kakinya melengkung. Tak seorang pun mampu membuatnya belingsatan seperti ini. Sensasinya kian tak tertahankan begitu mulut Sai menemukan klitoris nya.

Sai akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat Ino melupakan Sasuke. Tangan pria itu melingkar di paha Ino mencegah wanita itu bergerak dan mulutnya menghisap dengan kuat bagian paling sensitif dari organ intimnya.

Secara otomatis Ino memajukan panggulnya. Dia melenguh dan mendesah tidak terbiasa dengan rangsangan sekuat itu. Intrusi dua jari tangan Sai dalam tubuhnya membuat dindingnya semakin berkontraksi.

"Aku tak tahan lagi." Gumamnya di sela-sela siksaan manis itu.

"Nikmati saja, Ino." Sai menyarankan wanita itu untuk relaks.

"Ah.. Aku mohon lebih cepat." Rintihnya sambil memejamkan mata. Ino mulai merasakan getaran-getaran aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Sensasinya bagaikan listrik statis yang berkumpul di bawah pusarnya.

Menuruti permintaan Ino. Dia mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan menyelipkan jari manisnya. Berusaha merentangkan liang yang basah itu dengan maksimal. Sai ikut mengerang merasakan Ino menjepit jarinya dengan keras. Berharap seandainya dia sudah di dalam sana dilingkupi kehangatan dan lembut. Dia hampir saja keluar hanya karena memikirkannya. Sai memimpikan Ino terlalu lama. Menyimpan kecemburuan dan perasaannya. Kali ini ia akan mengikat wanita itu hingga tak bisa lagi berpaling darinya.

Dua rangsangan intens sekaligus membuat Ino melengkungkan punggungnya. Getaran-getaran kecil itu menjadi ledakan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya berguncang ritmis dengan satu isapan kuat dari bibir Sai.

Cairan bening mengalir secepat lava. Membasahi bibir Sai yang masih memuja wanitanya. Dia puas melihat wanita pirang itu tergolek lemas menikmati orgasmenya. Dia akan selalu mengingat ekspresi Ino. Bibirnya yang setengah membuka, kulitnya yang lembab oleh keringat dan tampak merona. Di mata Sai, wanita itu sempurna. Ia menyingkirkan poni Ino yang menutupi dahinya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman.

Ino berkedip seakan baru menyadari keberadaan pria itu sekarang. Ia tak tahu apa motif Sai melakukan ini. Bahkan ketika mereka masih bertunangan mereka berdua tak pernah berpegangan tangan.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Ino memberikan tatapan curiga.

Sai melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri. Ia tak bisa terlalu cepat menunjukkan rahasianya atau bersikap terlalu hangat.

"Untuk membantumu melupakan Sasuke."

"Dengan seks?"

"Kelihatannya manjur. Cukup bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu dari pria sialan itu."

Ino tertawa. "Yeah, It's fun." Matanya tak sengaja menangkap celana Sai yang terlihat terlalu ketat. Pastinya tak menyenangkan untuk pria itu hanya memberi tanpa mendapatkan timbal balik.

"Buka bajumu dan kemarilah." Ino menepuk-nepuk sofa kosong di sebelahnya.

Sai menatap Ino seakan dia memiliki dua kepala. "Serius, Ino?" Sai tak ingin memaksakan keberuntungannya bercinta dengan Ino bisa menunggu.

"Yamanaka Ino tak suka berhutang. Cepatlah atau aku berubah pikiran." Ancam wanita pirang itu dengan nada memerintah yang Sai amat kenal.

Pria itu tersenyum dan menanggalkan sweternya. "_Enjoy the show, Beauty._"

Ino tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai ketika pria itu meloloskan celana jeansnya. "_Not much to look._" Ujarnya dengan datar. Menyembunyikan apresiasinya dari tubuh liat berotot yang melangkah dengan percaya diri ke arahnya. Mengapa ia tak menyadari ini sebelumnya. Kulit sepucat pualam dipadu dengan rambut dan mata sehitam malam. Sai Shimura pria yang cukup menawan dan mantan tunangannya.

Ino berdiri menyambut Sai dengan pelukan. "Aku terharu. Ternyata kau peduli padaku."

Tangan Sai melingkari pinggang Ino. Merapatkan dada bidangnya dengan tubuh Ino yang telanjang. kontak antara kulit mereka memberikan kenyamanan. Dia kembali mencium Ino. "Bila aku tak peduli. Aku tak akan menasihatimu."

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lunglai di dada pria itu. "Aku menyedihkan ya?"

"Tidak, Cuma tolol." Jawabnya lugas.

"Sial kau, Sai."

"Dia tak pantas untukmu." Sai kembali mengusap kepala Ino. "Mengapa kau sedih lagi. Kau menghancurkan Mood-ku."

"Bohong, Aku masih merasakan kau tegang di bawah sana."

Sai tertawa rendah. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan beauty?"

Ino mencium Sai. "Bermain dengan satu pria brengsek lainnya." Lalu ia mendorong pria itu hingga terduduk di sofa.

"Owh, Jadi aku brengsek?"

"Kadang-kadang. Kau tak bisa menjaga bicaramu." Ino memanjat dan mengangkangi paha pria itu.

"Tapi sekarang kau tahu hal lain yang bisa aku lakukan dengan mulut brengsekku."

Ino langsung merona. "Aku rasa kita berdua gila." Ino meludahi tangannya dengan saliva ia membasahi penis yang tegak dan keras. Sai mengerang akibat sentuhan tangan halus itu.

Tanpa ragu Ino menurunkan pinggulnya menyatukan tubuh mereka. Mengesampingkan fakta mereka tak punya hubungan dan tak pernah saling menyukai. Ino hanya ingin menambal ruang kosong yang ditinggalkan Sasuke.

Sai mendesis, Positif dia tak akan mau dan bisa melepaskan Ino setelah ini. Dia sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam. Hanya saja Ino belum tahu.

Mereka berdua bergerak dengan harmonis. Jari Ino terkait pada rambut Sai yang kelam. Membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam arus sensualitas yang ditawarkan. Ia terus mengambil dan mengambil apa yang pria itu berikan. Ino berhak untuk menjadi egois. Andai saja ia lebih mencintai dirinya sendiri. Ia tak akan mau jadi wanita ke dua. Ciuman mereka kian panas dengan lidah yang saling beradu. Sai membiarkan Ino melampiaskan agresinya.

Wanita yang sakit hati butuh pelampiasan dan dia tak keberatan. Sebab diam-diam dia juga meninggalkan tanda di tubuh Ino. Sai tak pernah menginginkan apa pun seperti ia menginginkan Ino Yamanaka dan kesabarannya sudah menyentuh limit. Kali ini wanita itu sudah masuk perangkap. Dia akan memastikan Ino tak bisa lari.

Sai mendorong lebih dalam membuat Ino merasa penuh dan sesak. Ia memekik dan meringis dengan setiap friksi yang ia rasakan. Rasa aneh membuncah di dadanya, Terus berkejaran bagai riak ombak lautan. Pria berkulit pucat itu mengangkat Ino dari sofa. Ino menyilangkan kaki dan mengalungkan lengannya di tubuh Sai. Berpegangan dengan erat seakan pria itu adalah jangkar yang membuatnya tetal stabil. Punggung Ino menyentuh tembok dan mereka tak berhenti berpacu. Sai terasa begitu besar dan lezat dalam tubuhnya. Oh Ino merasa melayang.

Manis dan cantik. Ia tak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya. Ia ingin menawarkan kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan. Sai begitu dekat dengan pelepasannya begitu pula Ino. Tubuh dalam gendongannya mulai bergetar. "Ah..Ah.. Cepat Sai, Lebih cepat aku Mohon."

Ia mengeratkan giginya. Berusaha bertahan sedikit lagi dari dinding-dinding yang menjepitnya. Ketika Ino mencapai klimaksnya. Dia membawa Sai bersamanya. Tanpa sengaja Ia memenuhi rahim Ino dengan benihnya. Ino membuka mata masih berkabut dengan kehangatan yang ia rasakan dalam perutnya. Aneh sekali ia merasa begitu sempurna.

Sai dengan lelah menurunkan kaki tubuh Ino dilantai dan ia merebahkan diri di atas panel-panel kayu. Dia hampir saja mengucapkan kata cinta tapi dengan sigap ia menahan lidahnya. Ungkapan emosional saat ini hanya akan membuat situasi makin membingungkan.

Ino ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Sai. Mereka berdua menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih.

"Apa kau tak berpikir ini kesalahan?"

"Salah? Kau wanita, aku pria. Kita tidak terikat dengan orang lain. Siapa yang kita rugikan?" jawabnya santai.

"Hm.." Ino berbaring menyamping untuk menatap Sai. "Maaf jika kau menjadi Pelarianku."

"Aku tak peduli. Pada akhirnya aku senang bisa mencicipi wanita cantik nan seksi idaman banyak pria."

"Cih, Jujur banget. Tapi lebih baik begitu dari pada mendengar janji palsu dan kebohongan." Ino berdiri dan mulai berpakaian.

"Besok kau bisa datang lagi?"

"Tentu saja Sai, aku masih butuh pekerjaan itu."

Sai mengantar wanita itu hingga ke pintu dan menahan diri untuk tak mencium Ino. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Bye."

Sai resah melihat Ino pergi. Apa reaksi Ino bila ia tahu skandal yang menjeratnya akibat ulah Sai? Pria pucat itu enggan berpikir. Dia hanya berharap mulai hari ini Ino memikirkannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**My World Full of Lemons.**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note : Guys jangan kaget kalau nemu adegan ena-ena di setiap chapter sebab ini dibuat memang khusus penuh lemon dan mungkin ke depannya lebih vulgar lagi. (Mesum banget loe thor) **

**Anyway, selamat membaca. **

Ino meletakkan telapak tangan dan lututnya di kasur. Posisi yang membuatnya merasa lemah, sebab ia tak bisa meraih dan melihat pria itu. Sekarang semua terserah padanya untuk menentukan ritme dan momentum. Sebelah tangan pucat menekan punggungnya. Mengisyaratkan Ino untuk merendahkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Wanita cantik itu membenamkan kepalanya dalam bantal membungkam suara tak bermakna yang mengancam keluar dari bibirnya.

Ciuman ringan di sepanjang tulang belakangnya membuat dirinya bergetar senang lalu bibir tipis itu berbisik di telinganya dengan suara bariton yang terdengar sensual.

"Apa kau siap, Beauty?" Sai menggunakan nama panggilan yang ia sematkan pada Ino.

"Please, Jangan menggodaku terus menerus. Ah...ah...ah.. aku ingin lebih." Ino tak bisa tak merintih sebab dari tadi ibu jari pria itu sibuk melingkari kelentitnya.

"Katakan padaku dengan jelas. Aku mau dengar." Bujuk sang pelukis pada modelnya yang sudah terbakar nafsu.

Ino malu mengakuinya. Apalagi selama ini ia menganggap pria itu sebagai penganggu. Pria yang lebih baik tidak pernah muncul dalam hidupnya. Lelaki pilihan ayahnya, tetapi kekosongan di antara kakinya terasa menyiksa. Ia merasa bagaikan sedang sakau. Kebutuhan itu tak bisa diabaikan. Menelan harga dirinya Yamanaka Ino memohon. "Please Sai, Aku ingin kau mengisi diriku sekarang." Ucap Ino parau

Senyum kemenangan pria itu tak bisa Ino lihat.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya singkat.

Berdiri di pinggir ranjang. Pinggulnya sejajar dengan bokong Ino yang terangkat. Organ intimnya tampak jelas merekah dan basah menanti Sai memulai intrusinya. Dengan satu dorongan dia memasuki Ino. Wanita itu terasa seperti surga dan Sai tak membutuhkan hal lainnya.

"Owh..." Ino masih suka terkejut. Tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa dengan ukuran kejantanan milik pria itu.

Sai bergerak dengan pelan dan terukur. Sengaja memojokkan Ino hingga ke titik kesabarannya. Berbeda dengan dirinya. Ino tak pernah bisa sabar. Wanita itu spontan dan impulsif salah satu hal yang membuat Sai tertarik padanya. Sejauh ini rencananya berjalan lancar. Ino mencoba menghapus sakit hatinya dengan mencari kenyamanan palsu dan seks yang memuaskan sama berbahayanya dengan narkoba. Membuatmu kecanduan dan lama-lama Ino akan membutuhkannya tanpa ada jalan keluar.

Ino merasa lebih tersiksa. Ia merasakan orgasme sudah akan datang, tapi ritme perlahan dan manis ini tak akan membawanya ke sana. Di tangan Sai, dia telah menjelma menjadi wanita binal yang tak pernah merasa cukup puas. Ino selalu mengira Sai adalah pria egois yang mementingkan keinginannya, tetapi dalam berhubungan badan pria itu selalu memanjakannya. Ino tak bisa menghitung lagi berapa kali Sai membawanya ke puncak hanya dengan jari dan mulutnya. Dia begitu ahli. Ino sempat berpikir berapa banyak kekasih yang dia punya.

Ino yang tak sabar mulai ikut mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan frustrasi. Ia benar-benar butuh pelepasan.

"Apa kau masih bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sai di tengah-tengah pergumulan mereka.

"Tidak." Setiap kali Ino berpapasan dengan Sasuke pria itu pura-pura tak mengenalnya dan setiap kali Ino melihat Sasuke. Ia akan berlinang air mata. "Jangan merusak mood-ku dengan membicarakan orang itu."

Tidak ingin terkenang kembali. Ino fokus pada benda panas yang bergerak keluar masuk di antara pahanya menghasilkan friksi yang nikmat menghunjam hingga ke ulu hati. Ia mendesah membiarkan keresahannya tenggelam.

"Maaf."

"Daripada bicara lebih baik kau buat aku melupakannya."

Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah Sai. Dia bergerak dengan cepat, sudah waktunya untuk memuaskan ratunya.

Ino tak bisa berpikir, ranjang di bawah tubuhnya berderit dan suara dari tubuh mereka yang berpalu memenuhi ruangan itu. Ino mengerang membiarkan dirinya merasa bebas dan liar. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan dinding organ intimnya berkontraksi dengan kencang. Ketika Sai menyentuh titik yang tepat. Ino meledak.

Sai tidak berhenti dan menjadi lebih bersemangat. Tubuh Ino yang sudah sangat sensitif tak kuasa lagi menerima lebih banyak rangsangan. Tenggorokannya sudah begitu kering akibat merintih.

"Sai berhenti, Aku tidak sanggup."

"Aku akan membawamu lebih jauh." Kedua tangan Sai memegang erat pinggul wanita itu. Mempersiapkan diri untuk sprint terakhirnya. Ia menggenjot tubuh wanita itu dengan brutal.

Ino terengah-engah. Sedikit liur menetes dari bibirnya yang terbuka. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup. Cairan cinta merembes turun membasahi pahanya.

"Oh..ah... Aku tak tahan lagi."

Desahan Ino membawa Sai ke batasnya. Dia mengeram menekan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan mengisi wanita itu dengan air maninya. Orgasme keduanya begitu hebat. Ino melihat bintang dan pingsan.

'_Le Petit Mort' _Ino sekarang paham apa makna sepenggal kalimat berbahasa prancis itu.

Ino tersadar dalam pelukan Sai. Tanpa memedulikan bahwa lelaki itu sedang tertidur pulas. Ia melepaskan diri membuat sang pelukis tersentak dan terbangun seketika. Sai mengulurkan tangan meraih pinggang Ino. Menarik wanita itu kembali ke pelukannya.

"Masih tengah malam. Ayo tidur lagi."

Ino mendorong Sai menjauh dan turun dari ranjang. "Sai, Kau tak menganggap aku kekasihmu kan?"

Mata hitamnya menatap Ino dengan saksama. Tak mungkin ia mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang, di saat wanita itu masih limbung dan terluka. "Tidak."

"Jadi jangan bersikap mesra begitu. Aku tidak suka." Ino memunguti pakaiannya di lantai. Ia ingin pulang. Seks saja sudah cukup. Ino takut keintiman hanya akan membuat dirinya yang rapuh jadi semakin jatuh. Ino memilih menutup hati dan emosinya. Ia takut kebodohannya soal Sasuke terulang. Tanpa banyak kata dia merapikan diri dan pergi.

"Tunggu Ino. Ini sudah malam. Biar aku mengantarmu pulang." Sai turun dan mengambil boxernya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memesan taksi. Sampai kapan aku masih harus berpose untukmu?"

"Lukisannya sudah hampir selesai. Mungkin tiga atau empat kali lagi. Kalau kau mau aku ingin membuat beberapa potret lagi."

Ino tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau mencari model lain untuk karya berikutnya. Diam menjadi patung beberapa jam sungguh membosankan bagiku."

Sai mengantar Ino sampai ke pintu dan melihat wanita itu pergi. Ia merasa kecewa. Hari ini Ino begitu dingin dan tertutup. Ia harus lebih bersabar. Sai jadi tambah tidak menyukai Sasuke yang membuat Ino seperti ini. Mengapa berjanji bila tak mau ditepati? Sai berharap bisa mengembalikan senyum dan kepercayaan Ino.

.

.

Ino memikirkan Sai dan tidak bisa menepis perasaan aneh. Sebuah kecurigaan atau hanya kebetulan sebab pria itu selalu muncul di saat-saat yang salah. Sai mengetahui hubungan Ino dan Sasuke ketika mereka tanpa sengaja berada dalam hotel yang sama di Paris. Pria itu bilang berada di sana untuk sebuah pameran. Ketimbang marah dengan kebohongan Ino yang notabene berstatus tunangannya, dia hanya menyurukkan bahu dan berkata sebaiknya Ino tak lagi berusaha membatalkan pertunangan mereka karena itu akan mengurangi kecurigaan orang padanya. Ino pun setuju menjadikan hubungannya dan Sai sebagai kedok guna menghindari kecurigaan Sakura, tapi ia tak pernah membagi detail pribadinya dengan pria itu. Bahkan tidak dengan jadwal kegiatannya. Mereka hanya kelihatan bersama dan pura-pura akrab bila diperlukan demi membohongi Danzo, ayahnya dan publik.

Selama dua tahun itu Sai tak sedikit pun menunjukkan minat padanya, selalu bersikap masa bodoh sebab itu ia tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba sang pelukis ternama menawarkan pekerjaan terlebih lagi mencium dan menyentuhnya. Apa untungnya bagi Sai? Terutama sekarang ketika kakeknya tak mau lagi Ino terlihat lagi bersama sang cucu.

Barangkali ia berpikir terlalu banyak. Yang terjadi mungkin hanya dorongan biologis. Keinginan untuk mendapatkan kesenangan sesaat. Tidak ada yang aneh, banyak yang memandang casual sex sebagai rekreasi yang mampu mengurangi kepenatan jiwa. Yah, tak ada gunanya Ino memikirkan ini lebih jauh. Ia tak berniat menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan sang pelukis. Ino duduk sendirian sambil menunggu manajer agensi yang menaungi dirinya.

"Loh, Mana Temari?" Sabaku Gaara muncul di ruangan itu. Mengenakan kemeja merah marun dan celana jeans belel. ia sengaja tampil kasual di tengah-tengah suasana formal perusahaan yang dikelola oleh kakak dan iparnya.

"Dia sedang rapat mendadak dengan pihak Haruno. Aku menempatkan Temari dalam situasi yang buruk." Keluarga Haruno adalah Investor di agensi ini. Skandal Ino dengan Sasuke pastinya membuat geram pihak keluarga Haruno. Dia sudah bisa menebak mereka mendesak Temari untuk mengeluarkannya. Cepat sekali roda berputar, kurang dari tiga bulan yang lalu dia adalah artis dan model papan atas. Dengan cepat karier yang dia rintis dari SMA hancur hanya karena ia mengikuti emosi dan kata hatinya.

"Sulit pasti buat Shikamaru dan Temari. Dengan kejatuhan namamu, nama mereka juga ikut jatuh. Apa yang membuatmu begitu gila Ino? Bermain api dengan Sasuke."

"Cinta...atau kebodohan lebih tepatnya. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dan untungnya pamor Shion dan Tayuya sepertinya cukup untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan ini. Aku tak bisa ikut menyeret mereka dalam kesalahan yang aku buat sendiri."

"Serius kau mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan?"

"Apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan Gaara. Yang jelas karierku tamat. Ayahku sendiri tak mau bertemu dan memaafkanku karena dia merasa malu."

"Bagaimana dengan Sai, tunanganmu itu? Pastinya dia terkejut dan sakit hati. Membaca isi berita soal dirimu."

Ino tertawa. "Sai tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Pertunangan kami cuma kedok semata. Paling yang ia sesali kini kakeknya kembali menjejalinya dengan deretan wanita untuk dipilih."

"Kalau tak salah kau punya gelar di bidang administrasi dan bisnis manajemen kan?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuat lembaran baru dan bekerja untukku?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Gaara. Dengan reputasiku kau tak bisa menjadikan aku wajah perusahaanmu."

"Siapa bilang aku akan menggunakanmu sebagai alat pemasaran. Aku butuh asisten, Memang bukan pekerjaan yang glamor seperti artis dan model, tapi aku bisa membayarmu dengan layak."

Ino memikirkan kondisinya saat ini. Ia punya cukup banyak tabungan untuk hidup layak, tapi ia tentunya akan bosan tanpa kegiatan. Satu-satunya aktivitas Ino hanya menjadi model bagi Sai. Ia butuh lebih banyak kesibukan agar tidak memikirkan si keparat Sasuke itu.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan, tapi aku tak tahu apa aku akan cocok dengan pekerjaan itu."

"Kau bisa mencoba dan berhenti kapan saja. Tak ada kontrak yang mengikat."

"Terima kasih Gaara."

Temari muncul di kantornya dengan wajah gusar. Ino menebak pembicaraan itu tak berjalan lancar.

"Gaara, mengapa kau di kantorku?"

"Kau lupa ya. Kita berjanji makan siang."

"Oh iya, Bisa tunggu sebentar ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan Ino." Ujar Temari dengan wajah lesu.

"Baiklah, Aku tunggu di luar."

"Jadi mereka memintamu untuk menendangku?" tanya Ino pada sang pemilik agensi.

"Aku tak bisa melindungimu. Uang mereka lah yang membuat perusahaan ini berjalan."

"Aku kemari untuk membicarakan pengunduran diriku. Bisakah kau mempersiapkan konferensi pers. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup."

"tapi Ino, kau berbakat dan menyukai pekerjaanmu."

"Tak ada artinya bila tak satu pun produser melirikku. Aku harus menerima karierku sudah tamat. Lagi pula aku tak tahan lagi dengan kritik pedas dan ujaran kebencian yang aku terima. Fans yang marah merasa aku mengkhianati dan menipu mereka."

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan pasangan paling dipuja oleh publik. Seketika kau menjadi musuh semua orang."

"Kenapa kau juga menyalahkanku Temari? Aku tidak merayu Sasuke."

"Benar?"

"Dia yang datang padaku. Bila ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai istrinya mengapa juga dia mencariku dan ini sangat tidak adil. Aku kehilangan karierku dan dia tidak kehilangan apa-apa." Ino mulai menangis. Mengapa hanya dia yang harus dihujat? Yang paling menyakitkan adalah cerita Sasuke pada media. Pria sialan itu berkata Ino lah yang melemparkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke seakan dia wanita murahan. Pengecut itu berusaha menyelamatkan wajah dan pernikahannya dengan Sakura dengan pura-pura menjadi korban.

Temari yang sudah menganggap Ino sebagai adiknya memeluk wanita itu. "Tenanglah Ino. Kau hanya jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Situasi akan membaik. Cepat atau lambat kasus ini akan mereda."

Ino sesenggukan. "Semoga saja begitu". Ia tak lagi melihat media sosial, tak lagi membaca berita. Ino takut keluar rumah. Wanita yang simpati pada Sakura membencinya. Pernah ia sampai dilempari batu oleh seseorang, sampai diteriaki pelakor pula. Hidupnya yang indah menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk.

.

.

Sai membuang dan menginjak puntung rokok yang dia hisap ketika melihat pria berkaca mata hitam dan berjas panjang mendekati dirinya. Dia sudah menanti kemunculan lelaki itu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu

Dia lalu menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat padanya.

"Tuan Shimura, laporan Minggu ini."

Sai memeriksa dan membacanya sekilas. Tak ada hal penting.

"Apa Yamanaka Ino bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Tidak tuan, Saya membuntuti Nona Yamanaka sepanjang minggu. Dia tidak banyak keluar dari apartemennya, Tetapi dia sempat bertemu di sebuah restoran dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang bernama Sabaku Gaara."

"Siapa dia detektif?"

"Adik dari manajer Nona Ino."

"Oke terima kasih. Tolong lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"Sama-sama Tuan."

Sai masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meluncur menuju kantor Inoichi Yamanaka. Ayah Ino sudah menganggapnya sebagai putra yang tak pernah dia punya. Kepingan puzzle yang dia susun sudah hampir sempurna hanya satu hal yang kurang. Ino tidak mencintainya, tapi hal itu bisa diubah. Saingan terbesarnya sudah pergi dan semoga saja Sakura mampu menjerat leher suaminya lebih erat lagi. Ino terobsesi dengan Sasuke. Lelaki yang membuatnya jatuh hati sejak dia masih remaja dan Sai melihat sendiri semua hal yang dilakukan wanita itu demi cinta yang membutakan nalar dan logika. Dia tak menghakimi Ino dan mengerti perasaan seperti itu sebab dia juga sama. Menyimpan sebuah obsesi gelap yang berbahaya bagi wanita berambut pirang itu. Entah mengapa semakin Ino tak memedulikannya semakin gigih dia ingin mendapatkannya meski menghalalkan segala cara.

Kakashi melihat kliennya pergi sambil menggaruk kepala. Ini pekerjaan yang paling mudah dan paling aneh yang ia pernah jalani. Membuntuti seorang wanita dan juga artis ternama. Selama dua tahun ia dibayar untuk mengikuti gerak gerik Ino Yamanaka dan melaporkan setiap detailnya. Awalnya dia mengira Sai hanya kekasih yang curiga dan pencemburu. Kakashi pun berhasil menguak skandal besar hubungan gelap Ino dengan Sasuke. Dia mengira pekerjaannya akan selesai sampai di situ, mengungkap sebuah pengkhianatan. Anehnya Sai menginginkan tunangannya terus diawasi. Dia bahkan harus mencari tahu pakaian dalam apa yang artis cantik itu beli dan apa yang wanita itu makan. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa Sai memerlukan informasi seperti itu. Menurutnya ini sudah merupakan kegilaan, tetapi dia tak akan berkomentar. Selama Sai membayarnya dia akan melakukan tugasnya. Kakashi hanya khawatir melanggar privasi seseorang seperti ini sudah menjadi tindakan kriminal.

.

.

Ino kembali ke rumah Sai untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Seperti biasa lelaki itu tidak banyak cakap. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun yang sama lalu berbaring miring di atas sofa menjadi sebuah manekin. Hanya suara goresan kuas yang terdengar. Wajah Sai tersembunyi di balik lukisan yang sedang dia kerjakan dan Ino dalam hati bertanya. Adakah yang berubah dengan hubungan mereka?

"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini."

Ino menarik nafas lega dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Sai kini duduk di sebelahnya mencondongkan wajah untuk menciumnya, tapi Ino cepat-cepat menghalangi bibir pria itu dengan tangannya.

"Jangan."

"Mengapa? Bukankah kau menikmatinya."

"Ini salah. Aku tak bisa menghapus kesalahanku dengan membuat kesalahan lainnya." Ino mencoba bijak. Seks mungkin menyenangkan, tapi hubungan seperti ini selalu membawa kerumitan.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengakui mencintai Sasuke adalah hal yang salah."

"dan bermain-main seperti ini juga salah. Sai, aku tak butuh lebih banyak hal-hal rumit dalam hidupku."

"Kau ingin segalanya mudah dan jelas, jadikan aku kekasihmu."

Ino terenyak, "Kau bercanda kan? Kau tahu aku tak mencintaimu dan kau tak punya perasaan padaku."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tak pernah memperhatikanmu. Tidakkah kau sadar mungkin saja aku menahan diri." Sai tahu ia harus menjadi lebih persuasif. Wanita yang patah hati mudah dimanipulasi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Akan sia-sia bila aku menunjukkan perhatian saat matamu hanya tertuju pada Sasuke, tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda. Kau membutuhkan seseorang dan aku bisa menjadi orang itu."

Ino menatap Sai dengan tidak percaya. "Mengapa kau begitu yakin kalau dirimulah yang aku butuhkah?"

Mata hitamnya balas menatap Ino. Mata yang begitu gelap melihat lurus menembus jiwanya. Hal itu mengirimkan getar sampai tulang sum-sumnya. Seketika Ino merasa takut.

"Aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari siapa pun." Jawabnya pelan.

Merasa tak nyaman begitu dekat. Ino berdiri dan melangkah membuat jarak dari pelukis itu. "Absurd, tak mungkin kau tahu. Kita bahkan tidak berteman. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas formalitas."

Sai mulai mengikuti langkah Ino. "Tidak percaya? Kau menyukai bunga lili dan coklat. Kau lebih suka film horor daripada drama. Kau selalu minum secangkir _esspreso_ sebelum syuting dan kau adalah wanita yang sentimental sampai kini masih menyimpan ikat kepala yang Sasuke gunakan pada festival olahraga terakhir di SMA."

Ino tak pernah bercerita apa pun pada Sai, tapi mengapa pria itu tahu. Senyum di wajah pucatnya membuat bulu kuduk Ino meremang. Melihat pria itu kembali mendekatinya Ino melangkah mundur.

"Aku tahu ketakutanmu dan setiap rahasia kelam yang kau simpan."

Ino kembali mundur. Ia seperti kelinci yang terperangkap.

"Kau takut sendirian dan kau takut kesepian." Sai memojokkan Ino di dinding.

Ino tak kuasa memalingkan wajah dari tatapan pria itu. Matanya tahu dan menelanjangi jiwanya. Ino takut Sai mengetahui jiwa kerdilnya yang tersimpan rapat dan terkubur jauh dalam hati. Tangan dingin pria itu meraih dagunya. Perlahan mengelus pelan pipinya dengan ibu jari. Ino merasa gamang dan tak berkutik seakan ia jatuh dalam mantra sihir.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Aku akan selalu menemanimu dan aku tidak akan pernah mencampakkanmu seperti yang Sasuke telah lakukan. Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang kesetiaanku. Aku tak menatap wanita selain dirimu."

Rayuan Sai begitu menghipnotis seolah Ino sedang berbicara dengan Iblis yang bersedia memberikan segalanya, tapi Ino lebih dari tahu, Sai Shimura selalu memiliki maksud terselubung.

"Apa yang akan kau dapatkan dariku?"

"Semua hal yang bisa kau tawarkan."

Ino tersenyum, "Meski aku cuma bisa memberimu sedikit?"

"Aku tak begitu peduli. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu senang."

Ino merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu supaya dia bisa melupakan obsesinya dan Sai bukan pilihan buruk. Dia terlihat mirip Sasuke dan Ino benci sendirian. Punya kekasih baru juga tidak buruk bukan berarti Ino harus mencintai Sai. Ini hanya modus untuk mencari kenyamanan.

"Baiklah, Aku setuju jadi kekasihmu sampai aku bosan."

"Oke, terserah. Kalau sudah begini apa kita bisa lanjut ke tempat tidur?"

"Dengan senang hati." Balas Ino pendek.

Dengan sigap Sai membopong Ino ke kamarnya. Tersenyum senang dengan sambutan hangat yang dia terima. Sebentar lagi wanita itu luluh. Hanya perlu sedikit kata-kata manis dan pemujaan untuk meyakinkan niatnya yang tulus. Malang bagi Ino tidak mengetahui Sai adalah penyebab kehancurannya.


	3. Chapter 3

**My World full of Lemon.**

**Chapter 3**

"Ino, Aku tak setuju kau bekerja untuk orang lain. Kau tak perlu memikirkan uang. Milikku adalah milikmu. Bukankah kita akan segera menikah?"

Sai bersandar di pintu kamar menatap sang kekasih yang tengah menyikat rambut pirangnya. Dia tidak merasa senang. Rencananya memang berjalan sempurna. Memisahkan Sasuke dan Ino dengan mengekspos perselingkuhan mereka, lalu membuat Ino kehilangan segalanya dan ia akan muncul sebagai penyelamat. Sampai di sini perhitungannya benar. Ia berhasil menunjukan pada Ino betapa ia adalah pria yang simpatik dan pengertian. Di saat yang sama ia juga berhasil membuat Ino percaya bahwa belajar mencintainya adalah keputusan yang benar, tetapi ada satu faktor penganggu yang tak pernah dia duga akan menginterupsi rencananya. Sabaku Gaara. Apa motivasi pria itu menawarkan pekerjaan bagi Ino? Sai merasa geram, ia tak akan membiarkan Ino-nya berurusan dengan pria lain lagi. Dia cukup bersabar untuk menghadapi hubungan Ino dengan Sasuke dan sekarang ketika wanita itu sudah mendarat ke pelukannya ia tak akan membiarkannya lepas lagi.

Ino mengambil tas tangannya dan melangkah. Ia mencium pipi Sai. "Haruskah kita berdebat tentang ini lagi? Aku tak Ingin terus-terusan menjadi modelmu dan aku juga tak bisa kembali bekerja menjadi artis. Aku ingin punya kesibukan."

Sai melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ino dengan posesif. Menyurukan kepalanya di leher wanita itu untuk menghirup aroma jasmin dan lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "Kau akan sibuk setelah menjadi nyonya Shimura dan melahirkan anak-anakku."

Ino terkekeh, "Ayolah, Sai. Aku setuju menikahimu, tapi aku belum siap untuk punya anak." Ino melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang kekasih "Kita bicarakan ini lain waktu. Aku tak ingin terlambat di hari pertama."

Sai membiarkan wanita itu pergi. Tangannya terkepal dengan geram. Ia ingin agar Ino bergantung padanya, selalu membutuhkannya sehingga wanita itu tak akan pernah berpikir untuk pergi dari sisinya. Ia telah membuat Ino dikucilkan bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri dan ia tak mau Ino menemukan kekuatan untuk membebaskan diri dari jeratannya.

Ino berdendang dengan riang mengikuti alunan lagu dari audio mobilnya. Jiwanya terasa ringan dan semangatnya membumbung tinggi. Ia akan mengawali sebuah karier baru. Sampai di gedung Suna Corp. Ia di sambut oleh Gaara dan tim-nya. Senyum Ino merekah bertemu dengan adik Temari itu.

"Aku senang kau menerima tawaranku."

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih atas kesempatan ini. Aku harap aku akan beradaptasi dengan cepat."

"Aku yakin kau bisa. Ikuti aku, Aku akan menunjukan ruang kerjamu."

Ino dengan patuh mengikuti langkah pria itu melintasi koridor. "Aku dengar kau akan menikah." Tanya pria itu sambil berjalan.

"Kau mendengar hal itu juga?"

"Bagaimana tidak, Kalian menjadi pembicaraan media. Aku tak menduga Shimura memaafkanmu setelah skandal itu."

"Aku juga tidak menduga Sai adalah orang yang baik dan penuh pengertian. Aku rasa dia akan menjadi suami yang baik untukku."

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya pria berambut merah itu.

"Pengalaman dengan Sasuke mengajarkan aku cinta tak selamanya indah."

"Itu karena kau mencintai pria yang salah. Aku terima jawabanmu itu sebagai tidak."

"Tapi Sai mencintaiku. Lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai kan?"

"Good for you jika itu membuatmu bahagia."

Langkah mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu. Gaara membukanya. Sekitar selusin kubikel mengisi ruangan itu. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat mendekati mereka.

"Bos," Wanita itu menyapa Gaara dan langsung menatap Ino dengan pandangan menilai. Ino merasa wanita muda itu tak menyukainya.

"Matsuri, Ini Ino Yamanaka."

"Hai," Sapa Ino dengan senyum ramah.

"Siapa yang tak kenal dengan artis perusak rumah tangga orang." Celetuknya ketus.

"Matsuri, Aku memperingatkanmu untuk bersikap baik. Mulai hari ini Ino akan bekerja di divisi pemasaran. Aku berharap kau bisa membantunya."

Gadis itu memasang muka masam, tapi ia tak membantah.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Matsuri akan menjelaskan tugas -tugasmu. Bila kau menemui kesulitan hubungi saja aku."

"Baiklah, Gaara."

Sepeninggalan pria berambut merah itu. Matsuri menatapnya dengan masam. "Mengapa orang sepertimu mengambil pekerjaan seperti ini? Bukankah kau sudah punya banyak uang."

"Apa salah aku ingin punya pekerjaan baru?"

"Aku bahkan tak yakin kau punya kualifikasi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan ini. Aku benci orang yang memanfaatkan koneksi." Matsuri menunjukan permusuhannya dengan terbuka.

Ino bersikap tenang. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan orang yang membencinya dan ia juga tidak mudah diintimidasi. Apalagi hanya satu orang. "Aku tak peduli pendapatmu tentang diriku, tapi kau punya tugas untuk menjelaskan tugas-tugasku. Apa kau mau aku melapor pada Gaara kau tidak menjalankan pekerjaanmu?" Ancam sang mantan artis.

Dengan bersungut-sungut Matsuri menunjukan pada Ino kubikelnya. Ino berniat untuk tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia ingin memiliki sesuatu yang bisa ia pegang. Tentu seperti kata Sai ia bisa memakai uang pria itu, tetapi Ino ingin punya kemerdekaannya sendiri. Ino mengakui Sai adalah kekasih yang penuh perhatian, Ia memanjakan Ino tapi entah bagaimana Sai tak pernah membiarkannya sendirian. Ini adalah hari pertama ia keluar rumah tanpa ditemani tunangannya dan Ino merasa lega. Seakan dia bisa bernafas dengan leluasa.

Meski Matsuri hanya memberikan penjelasan singkat. Ino cukup cerdas untuk mengerti dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Ia pernah magang di bagian pemasaran waktu kuliah dulu. Gaara tentunya maklum ia tak akan bisa langsung menyerap dan mengerti sistem kerja perusahaan ini dalam satu hari.

Ketika jam kerja usai. Gaara muncul di ruangan Ino.

"Bagaimana? Apa Matsuri sudah membantumu?"

"Gadis itu tidak banyak membantu. Aku akan mempelajarinya sendiri." Ino menutup laptop dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Aku akan memberikannya peringatan." Gaara hendak melangkah mencari Matsuri, tapi Ino mencegatnya.

"Jangan, Kau akan membuat mereka tambah tidak menyukaiku. Jangan memperlakukan aku dengan istimewa Gaara. Aku sadar kau memberikanku pekerjaan ini karena kau mengenalku. Bukan karena kompetensiku. Izinkan aku membuktikan pada mereka aku bukan wanita yang hanya bisa jual tampang saja."

"Kau ini…" Gaara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Melihat ekspresi memohon Ino. Gaara pun tak jadi memprotes pegawainya. "Baiklah…Bagaimana bila kita makan malam? Ada Temari dan Shikamaru juga. Kau mau ikut?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Ino setuju. Sudah lama ia tak bercakap dengan teman-temannya. Ia melupakan seseorang menunggunya di rumah.

Sai melihat jam dinding sekali lagi. Pukul tujuh lewat lima belas. Setelah berkali-kali ia memainkan poselnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Ino. Betapa kesalnya pria itu saat Ino tak menjawab panggilannya. Dia pun menghubungi seseorang dengan mengunakan nomor pribadinya.

"Dimana Ino?"

"Distrik selatan." Jawab pria itu singkat.

"Apa dia sendirian?"

"Tidak, Bersama Sabaku Gaara." Kakashi berdiri di seberang jalan. Ia mengamati Yamanaka Ino yang turun dari mobilnya disambut oleh Sabaku Gaara.

"Terus awasi." Perintah Sai singkat.

"Baik tuan."

Sai mematikan telepon, tiba-tiba dia membanting lampu hias di dekatnya. Dia benar-benar merasa marah. Tak lama kakashi mengirimkannya beberapa foto. Pria itu tak bisa mengontrol kecemburuannya melihat Ino tertawa pada pria yang bukan dirinya. Beraninya wanita itu. Ia sudah bersabar sekian lama, membiarkan Ino menikmati fantasinya bersama Sasuke. Sekarang gilirannya. Dia tak akan membiarkan pria lain menganggunya. Sai memutuskan untuk menghubungi seorang teman lama.

"Ada apa menghubungiku?" Terdengar suara berat dan serak dari reciever telpon.

"Menagih utang. Apa kau lupa?"

Suara gerututan terdengar, sepertinya orang yang ditelpon Sai merasa keberatan. "Apakah kali ini aku juga harus melakukan pekerjaan kotor untukmu?"

"Kau hanya perlu menakut-nakuti seseorang. Aku akan memberikan detail targetmu."

"Aku tak mau lagi. Polisi sedang mengawasiku."

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang menyelamatkanmu."

"Oke kalau begitu. Aku tak paham mengapa kau berbuat sejauh ini."

"Aku mencoba mempertahankan hal berharga yang aku miliki."

.

.

Ino begitu senang bertemu dengan Temari dan Shikamaru mereka mengobrol lama. Untung saja setelah ia meninggalkan agensi media tak lagi mengusik perusahaan Nara. Skandal Ino telah membuat banyak kerugian. Tak hanya bagi dirinya tapi juga bagi orang-orang terdekat. Ia merasa amat lega mengetahui bisnis kembali berjalan normal bagi Temari. Begitu mereka berpisah ia baru ingat untuk mengecek ponselnya. Ino lupa ponselnya tengah dibisukan. Dia tak mendengar sejumlah panggilan dari Sai. Apakah dia akan marah karena Ino pulang selarut ini? Ino mengetikkan pesan singkat. Memberitahu Sai ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Duduk di ruang tamu. Ditengah-tengah kegelapan, Pria berkulit pucat itu membaca pesan Ino. Ia tidak membalas. Cemburu berkecamuk di dadanya. Ia ingin memberikan wanita itu sedikit pelajaran agar tidak mengabaikannya lagi. Bertahun-tahun ia berpura-pura tak peduli. Berpura-pura tenang melihat kemesraan Ino diam-diam bersama Sasuke, tapi situasi sekarang berbeda Sai berhak menunjukan emosinya, ketidaksukaannya mengetahui Ino menghabiskan waktunya bersama pria lain.

Ino memencet kode, Rumah dalam keaadaan gelap. Wanita itu berpikir mungkin Sai sudah tidur. Memang ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan berjingkat. Tak ingin membuat suara yang bisa memecahkan kesunyian rumah ini.

"Dari mana saja?"

Suara Sai mengejutkan Ino. Buru-buru wanita itu mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Ia menemukan Sai duduk di sofa berpakaian santai menantinya.

"Maaf, Aku lupa memberitahumu. Tadi aku pergi makan malam bersama Temari dan Gaara."

"Kau juga lupa kalau aku menunggumu."

Ino langsung mengernyit dengan nada sepat yang dilontarkan pria itu, tapi Ino tak suka dipersalahkan ia pun membalas kata-kata Sai sama sepatnya. "Aku tak merasa kita punya janji. Aku tak memintamu untuk menunggu."

Sai mendekati Ino. Meraih dan mencium helaian rambut pirangnya yang wangi. "Apa aku bukan kekasihmu? Apa aku tak punya hak untuk khawatir?. Betapa mudahnya kau mengabaikanku ketika hidupmu kembali dalam gengamanmu. Selamat karena sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Sepertinya kau bisa bersenang-senang tanpa diriku."

Senyuman Sai tampak begitu manis, tetapi tatapan tajamnya membuat bulu kuduk Ino meremang. Ia tak pernah tahu Sai bisa tampak begitu menakutkan.

"Mengapa kau berlebihan begini? Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanku." Ino melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar tidur, Mengabaikan Sai dan kemarahannya. Pria itu tidak masuk akal. Keseimbangan Ino hilang tatkala Sai mencengkram dan menarik lengannya dengan kasar. Wanita itu terjatuh dalam pelukan tunangannya.

"Teman? Suatu hari orang-orang itu akan mencampakanmu juga seperti halnya Sasuke yang meninggalkanmu dan memilih menyelamatkan rumah tangganya atau seperti ayahmu yang tak lagi mengakuimu ketika kau mencoreng nama baik keluarga. Fans yang katanya mengagumimu, dimanakah mereka saat kau jatuh? Mereka berbalik menghujatmu. Mereka pikir kau tak berharga, tapi aku selalu berpikir sebaliknya.

Kata – kata Sai menguak ketakutan yang tersimpan di jauh dipikiran Ino Yang belakangan merasa kecantikannya dan kepribadiannya tak cukup untuk membuat orang tidak mencampakkannya dan Ino takut sendirian. Rasa kesepian dan terbuang mengerogoti hatinya yang hampa dan Sai adalah satu-satunya orang yang berusaha menambalnya. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu marah? Aku ingin mengerti."

Sai melepaskan Ino, membalikan tubuhnya tak ingin wanita pirang itu melihat ekspresi wajahnya ketika membuat pengakuan soal kecurigaannya. "Aku tidak yakin motif Sabaku Gaara memberikan pekerjaan padamu tulus. Aku khawatir ini hanya skemanya untuk mendekatimu."

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya mengatahui semua drama ini hanya karena Sai cemburu dengan hal kecil, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa takut akan sifat Sai yang begitu posesif. Seakan pria itu mencoba untuk menguasai dan mengolahnya.

"Kau cemburu? Sungguh tak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Bila kau mau aku bisa mengenalkan kalian. Jadi kau bisa menilai sendiri pria seperti apa Gaara itu."

"Aku tak mempercayai pria-pria disekelilingmu."

Ino meneluk Sai dari belakang berharap amarah dan kecemburuan tak beralasan pria itu luruh. "Apa kau tak mempercayaiku juga? Aku tidak punya niat mencari pria lain."

Ino-nya tentu tidak bersalah, tapi dia akan memberi peringatan bagi siapapun yang berani dekat-dekat dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku percaya kau tak punya niat buruk, tapi tetap saja kau bersalah karena membuatku khawatir."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tak marah lagi. Bagaimana aku harus meminta maaf?"

Senyum mengembang di bibir pria itu. "Berlutut Ino, Aku akan menghukummu."

"Serius? Aku lelah."

"Jangan membantah. Kau meninggalkanku terlalu lama."

Tak lama kemudian ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh rintihan-rintihan lirih dan jeritan dari mulut Yamanaka Ino bersaman dengan suara tubuh yang berpalu.

.

.

Gaara tak habis pikir siapa yang zaman sekarang masih mengirimi surat kaleng. Amplop-amplop tanpa nama terselip di pintu rumahhya. Isinya kurang lebih sama. Meminta dirinya mengeluarkan Ino dari perusahaan. Siapa kira-kira yang mengirimkannya. Pria berambut merah itu memutar otak. Ia tahu sebagian besar pegawai tak menyukai Ino lantaran dia masuk lewat koneksi. Lalu ada pula gadis-gadis yang cemburu karena ia mungkin terlihat terlalu memperhatikan Ino. Gaara tak punya maksud apa pun. Dia hanya ingin Ino bekerja dengan baik dan sejauh ini. Ino menunjukan potensi. Ia bukan pria bodoh yang berniat merusak persahabatan untuk mengejar emosi sesaat. Lagipula bulan depan Ino akan menikah. Mengejar wanita yang sudah memiliki pasangan tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Ia hanya ingin Ino bahagia. Bukannya ia tak sadar akan rasa ketertarikannya. Suka bukan berarti harus memiliki. Hidup Ino penuh drama dan Gaara tak ingin ambil bagian.

Kembali fokus dengan surat-surat kaleng itu. Sepertinya ia harus mengulik CCTV untuk melihat siapa yang meletakkannya di sana. Gaara menemukan dirinya melangkah ke bagian pemasaran. Seharusnya ia tidak ke sana tapi ia ingin melihat Ino.

Matsuri tersenyum manis melihat Gaara memasuki ruangan. Boss nya memang tampan luar biasa. Andai saja ia mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai assistennya dia akan senang sekali. Tapi Gaara malah memilih lelaki sebagai assisten pribadi.

"Pak, Apa yang anda butuhkan?"

"Apa Yamanaka Ino sudah datang?"

Dalam hati Matsuri memisuh. Mengapa Gaara mencari Ino terus. Bukankah pernikahan wanita itu sudah di depan mata. Menyebalkan sekali. Sekalinya genit selamanya genit. Mengapa Gaara tergoda dengan wanita yang seperti itu.

"Sepertinya dia masih _coffee break_."

Gaara menemukan Ino di pantry sedang membuat kopi.

"Aku mencarimu."

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan pekerjaanku?"

"Tidak, tapi ada yang mengirimkan ini padaku." Gaara menyerahkan surat itu pada Ino. "Siapa kira-kira yang tidak suka kau bekerja padaku?"

Ino membaca sebaris kalimat itu. "Kau tahu satu ruangan itu terutama para wanitanya tidak suka padaku."

"Aku sadar soal itu. Kira-kira ada yang lain? Seperti tunanganmu?"

"Sai? Awalnya ia tak suka aku bekerja, tapi melihatku sibuk dan bahagia dia melunak dan mendukungku."

"Mengapa dia tak ingin kau bekerja? Apa yang salah?"

"Dia tak ingin aku bekerja padamu sebab dia cemburu. Curiga kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku."

"Dia kedengaran begitu posesif dan kekanak-kanakan?"

"Aku rasa wajar-wajar saja. Dia tidak mengenalmu karena itu dia berpikir buruk. Lagipula masalah Sasuke masih terekam jelas diingatannya. Aku tak menyalahkan Sai bila dia cemburu."

" Sepertinya punya kekasih cantik memang merepotkan. Ngomong-ngomong. Apa kau akan datang pada gala yang diadakan hari sabtu ini? Uchiha mungkin juga akan datang sebab dia klien perusahaan. Aku mengerti kalau kau tak mau hadir."

"Tergantung pada Sai. Bila dia mau menemaniku aku akan datang. Aku tak bisa menghindari Uchiha Sasuke selamanya bukan?"

"Pria itu memperlakukanmu dengan buruk bahkan dia berani menyalahkanmu untuk melindungi wajahnya. Aku tak pernah mengira Sasuke seorang pengecut. Bahkan Naruto enggan bicara padanya sekarang."

"Semuanya sudah berlalu Gaara. Pada akhirnya aku mengerti bagi Sasuke aku bukan apa-apa. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan surat-surat itu?"

"Tidak ada, Aku tak akan memecatmu karena teror kecil macam ini. Aku akan mencoba memcari pelakunya."

Ino menghabiskan kopinya. "Sebaikanya aku kembali bekerja. Bila tidak meraka akan semakin menggangap kau memberikanku keistimewaan."

"Oke. Beritahu aku bila mereka menganggumu."

Ino tidak akan mengadu. Dia bisa mengatasi sendiri masalahnya dengan rekan kerja terutama Matsuri.

.

.

"Sai, berapa lama lagi aku harus mendiamkan Ino? Aku merindukan putriku." Inoichi mengeluh pada calon menantunya. Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun dia putus kontak dan tak menggubris putrinya. Dia memang marah pada Ino. Skandal itu mempermalukan dirinya. Ia kehilangan muka di depan Danzo dan juga Fugaku yang notabene adalah rekannya, tapi seiring waktu dia mulai merasa bersalah. Meninggalkan putrinya sendirian di posisi sulit. Ino adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Sulit menerima putri cantiknya berbuat bodoh, tapi lebih sulit lagi hidup tanpa melihat Ino.

"Sebentar lagi paman, Sampai Ino menikah denganku."

"Mengapa kau ingin aku mengacuhkan darah dagingku sendiri. Keuntungan macam apa yang kau dapat, Nak Sai?"

"Saya sadar cinta Ino pada Sasuke sudah berlangsung lama. Saya ingin dia mengerti berbuat bodoh membuatnya kehilangan semuanya. Bila paman memaafkannya begitu saja dan bersikap permisif dan supportif apa itu tidak akan membuat Ino mengejar Sasuke lagi karena ia tahu tindakan bodohnya tidak memiliki konsekuensi tinggi."

"Selama ini kau tahu apa yang terjadi mengapa kau diam? Hingga akhirnya hal memalukan itu menjadi skandal besar. Kita bisa mencegah hal seperti ini terjadi bila saja kau memberitahuku."

"Dan apa yang akan paman lakukan bila aku mengadu? Memaksa Ino memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke itu mustahil. Yang ada Ino akan semakin membenciku karena aku menjual rahasianya. Aku hanya bisa bersabar dan membiarkan Ino sadar menjadi wanita simpanan Sasuke bukan hal yang benar. Saat ini syukurnya perlahan dia mau membuka diri untukku."

"Nak, Sai kau begitu baik. Paman lega kau akan menjaga Ino dengan baik. Bagaimana dengan kakekmu? Apa dia masih marah?"

"Nanti juga kakek akan luluh. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Aku cucu satu-satunya. Mau tak mau dia akan menerima pilihanku."

"Maaf atas semua kesulitan yang disebabkan oleh Ino. Sekarang paman mengerti seberapa besar kau mencintainya."

"Aku membutuhkan Ino paman. Sebab itu aku mohon paman bekerja sama denganku. Ini semua untuk kebaikan Ino juga. Jadi tolong tahan diri untuk menghubungi Ino dulu. Abaikan dia hingga hari pernikahan."

"Aku mengerti. Jaga Ino baik-baik."

"Tenang saja paman. Aku permisi dulu. Hari ini kami harus menyelesaikan detail pesta pernikahannya."

Sai meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Yamanaka dengan hati senang. Inoichi mendukung rencananya. Dia berpikir bila mereka semua tahu dia lah dalang dari kebocoran skandal itu di media. Apa Ino dan ayahnya tetap akan bereaksi positif. Ino tak boleh tahu Sai sedang memanipulasinya. Mengetahui tabiat dan tempramen Ino. Sai sadar begitu rahasianya ketahuan maka Ino akan meninggalkannya dan ia akan mencegah semua itu terjadi.

.

.

Author Note's : Akhirnya saya terbebas dari writer's block. Selama sebulan lebih saya sanggup menulis satu kalimat pun. Akhirnya saya bisa menulis lagi berkat membaca fic nya Suu dan Yagami San. Saya pikir cerita ini akan menjadi dark fic deh.. I hope you'll still enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

My World Full of Lemons

Chapter 4.

Uap panas mengembun di permukaan dinding kaca yang membatasi shower dan ruang tidur mereka. Air hangat mengucur deras membasahi kulit Ino yang lengket oleh keringat. Ia tak tahu apakah harus menganggap libido tinggi tunangannya sebagai kutukan atau berkah. Sai menginginkan dirinya kapan saja dan di mana saja. Seakan di dunia ini tak ada yang lebih penting dari Ino. Sai memperlakukan dirinya bak ratu dan membuat Ino tersanjung, tapi ada banyak hal aneh tentang Sai yang menjadi ganjalan dalam hatinya. Terutama sikap pria itu yang bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sewaktu-waktu. Dia bisa menjadi begitu dingin dan kasar. Mendebatnya dengan menggunakan kata-kata menyakitkan, menyudutkan dan mengulik semua kesalahannya yang perlahan mengikis kembali kepercayaan dirinya untuk kemudian merasa bersalah dan bersikap manis. Ino merasa menghadapi dua pribadi yang berbeda. Dia mulai berpikir apakah menikahi Sai adalah ide yang bagus? Ia bahkan tak mengenal pria itu dengan baik meski sudah beberapa bulan mereka tinggal bersama. Sai tetap saja membingungkan.

Pintu kamar mandi terkuak. Sosok Sai yang telanjang menatap tubuh Ino dengan apresiasi. "Bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu? Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

"Silakan." Ino tahu pertanyaan Sai hanya sekedar basa-basi sebab pria itu tak suka mendengar kata tidak. Ino menyingkir dari bawah kucuran air untuk memberi ruang bagi Sai. Ino hendak mengambil sabun, tapi tangan pria itu menduluinya.

"Biarkan aku memandikanmu." Sai menuangkan sabun cair itu ke telapak tangannya lalu menggosokkannya dengan perlahan di kulit Ino yang basah. Sai melakukan pekerjaannya dengan teliti, tangannya dengan sigap membersihkan tiap jengkal tubuh Ino tanpa terkecuali.

"Apa kau yakin mau pergi ke pesta? Bukankah kau tak menyukai keramaian?" Ino mencoba mengabaikan tangan Sai yang singgah terlalu lama di bagian dadanya.

"Kau bilang Sasuke mungkin datang. Ini saatnya kau menunjukan pada bedebah itu kalau kau sudah mendapatkan _deal_ yang lebih baik."

"Hm…hm.. Kau pikir itu akan berguna?"

"Apa salahnya kau menunjukan pada dunia kalau kau sudah melupakan Sasuke. Benar begitu kan Ino, sayang?"

Dari Intonasinya, Ino mendugga Sai menginginkan pembuktian. Sebuah ujian untuk melihat apa hatinya sudah teguh meninggalkan Sasuke, Pria yang menjadi pujaannya sejak kecil.

Ino sadar seharusnya tak boleh takut berhadapan dengan bajingan itu lagi. Sebab kini matanya telah terbuka lebar melihat kenyataan, tidak lagi bersembunyi dibalik kaca mata merah muda yang mengidealiskan cinta. Demi harga diri dan hati yang telah hancur, Dia tak sudi memelas dan kembali menjadi wanita masokis yang dengan senang hati membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan hanya dengan sebuah janji manis semata.

Ino memejamkan mata membiarkan sentuhan Sai membuainya. Untuk sesaat apapun hal negatif yang dia pikirkan terkesampingkan. Dia bukan wanita yang tidak diinginkan. Dia bukan wanita yang terbuang. Dia tidak dibenci. Lihat saja, Sai menginginkannya. Seseorang mencintainya meski Ino setengah mati membenci dirinya sendiri dan kebodohannya. Apakah ini berarti dia memanfaatkan Sai untuk mengatasi problemanya?

Ino sendiri tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan bagi Sai. Pria itu punya cara untuk membangkitkan gairahnya. Membuatnya yakin bahwa aman untuk bersandar di bahunya. Ketika Ino berada di titik terendah hidupnya. Ia tak menduga Sai yang ia benci sepenuh hati malah menjadi penyelamatnya, Menjadi tempatnya untuk bergantung secara fisik dan emosional.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Wanita pirang itu sedikit tersentak merasakan jari Sai menyelip di antara kedua kakinya. "Aku masih harus berdandan untuk pesta itu. Bukankah kita tak punya banyak waktu?"

Sai menarik Ino kembali dalam guyuran air hangat. Membilas sabun yang tadi dia usapkan sambil mencium leher jenjang Ino. "Aku hanya butuh lima menit. Kau tak perlu berdandan. Tanpa make up pun kau tetap menawan."

"Oh…Sai." Ino mendesah. Memasrahkan dirinya pada nafsu yang sepertinya tak pernah padam.

.

.

Pesta yang diadakan Suna corp tak pernah bisa ia lewatkan. Ayahnya bersikeras dia harus muncul untuk menghormati kerja sama mereka. Gaara dan Naruto adalah partner bisnisnya. Ia tak begitu akrab dengan Gaara, tapi Naruto adalah sahabatnya dari kecil meski sekarang pria pirang itu enggan bicara padanya semenjak berita perselingkuhannya dengan Ino diketahui media. Naruto tentu saja tak terima dia menyakiti Sakura yang sudah dianggap saudari oleh putra tunggal keluarga Uzumaki itu. Ia bahkan sudah menerima pukulan akibat ulah bejatnya.

Menyesalkah dia berselingkuh? Antara iya dan tidak. Perselingkuhannya hanyalah sebuah pelarian dari pernikahannya yang tak bahagia. Dia dan Sakura tampak harmonis tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu. Rumah tangga mereka tak menyenangkan, penuh kepura-puraan.

Sakura menyalahkan dirinya dan keegoisannya karena tidak mencoba untuk belajar mencintai, tidak belajar untuk menerima. Bagaimana bisa dia mencintai wanita yang menjebaknya? Bukankah itu juga sebuah tindakan egois. Yang jelas, sehancur apapun rumah tangga mereka. Ia dan Sakura tak bisa bercerai sebab hubungan mereka mempengaruhi kelangsungan perusahaan bernilai miliaran dollar.

Mungkin ia jahat mengorbankan wanita lain guna menusuk perasaan Sakura. Ia sengaja memilih Ino sebab wanita itu adalah sahabat dekat istrinya, seseorang yang dia percaya. Tentunya lebih sakit dikhianati sahabat sendiri kan.

Ino sendiri tidak suci, Sebagai pria ia tidak bodoh. Senyum dan tatapan mendamba yang Ino lemparkan diam-diam padanya sudah menjadi sinyal positif untuk memanfaatkan artis cantik itu. Lelaki mana yang menolak menghabiskan malam-malam panas di ranjang wanita cantik. Ia tak rugi apa-apa. Bisa dibilang affairnya dengan Ino sangat murah. Hanya bermodal kalimat manis dan janji-janji palsu dan dia juga tahu dengan kekuasaan dan koneksinya dia juga akan dengan mudah cuci tangan dan memutar balikkan fakta. Media dapat dibeli dan opini bisa digiring. Yang dibutuhkan Cuma uang dan orang-orang yang tepat.

Ia dan Istrinya tengah berdiri di hall yang telah ramai oleh tamu undangan dan asosiat. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun untuk menyapa mereka. Istrinya dengan lihai tersenyum manis dan berbasa-basi sementara dia sendiri sudah dikenal sebagai pria yang tidak banyak bicara. Di tengah ketidak acuhannya, Tangan mungil yang melingkar di lengannya mendadak menekan dengan cukup keras. Kuku bermanicure sempurna tertancap dalam melewati lapisan kain jasnya, secara non verbal memperingatkan Sasuke untuk memberikan atensinya segera. Mata gelap penuh tanda tanya Sasuke bertemu dengan tatapan keras manik jade istrinya.

"Wanita itu di sini. Aku tak mau kau mempermalukan aku." Sebagai seorang istri Sakura merasa sangat marah. Entah berapa tahun Sasuke dan Ino membohonginya. Bila memang tidak mencintainya setidaknya Sasuke menghormati pernikahan dan anak mereka, tapi tidak. Ia diam-diam menjadikan Ino wanita simpanannya. Dimana letak moral suaminya? Sakura tidak menceraikan Sasuke sebab dia ingin memberikan suaminya kesempatan ke dua dan bila Sasuke tak berniat memperbaiki semuanya maka ia tak akan segan menjadikan kehidupan mereka berdua seperti neraka.

Sudut mata Sasuke menangkap sosok Ino yang mengenakan gaun unggu. Belahan roknya yang tinggi memamerkan kakinya yang Indah. Wanita itu sedang tertawa mendengarkan entah apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Di sampingnya berdiri Sai yang terlihat puas melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ino. Sasuke dari awal tak pernah percaya kalau pria itu tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Ino. Lihat saja, Sekarang tanpa dirinya di kehidupan Ino. Tuan muda keluarga Shimura itu dengan leluasa menunjukkan perhatiannya.

Sasuke merasa curiga bahwa yang membocorkan hubungannya dengan Ino adalah Sai. Hanya pria itu yang pernah memergoki mereka dan Sasuke selalu berhati-hati menjadwalkan pertemuannya dengan Ino. Dilihat-lihat dari sisi manapun situasi ini hanya menguntungkan Sai. Bahkan istrinya mengaku bertemu dengan pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Sakura, Ayo kita menyapa mereka."

Tawa Ino berhenti. Ia meraih tangan Sai seakan meminta dukungan. Dalam hati gadis itu berkomat-kamit mengulang mantra keyakinan bahwa Sasuke tak akan lagi mempengaruhinya. Sai tetap memasang muka datar. Mereka semua yang berdiri di sana tahu di tempat umum semacam ini mereka mesti menjaga sikap.

Ino menatap Naruto, Bibir pria pirang itu membentuk garis lurus ketidak sukaan. Diantara mereka semua memang Naruto yang paling bodoh dalam berpura-pura. Semua emosinya tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Sasuke aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Ucap sang tuan rumah.

"Ayahku akan mengomel bila aku tidak muncul. Pesta yang meriah."

"Di mana Hinata?"

"Dia merasa tidak enak badan jadi aku tak memaksanya kemari. Apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Naruto pada wanita bermata hijau itu.

Sakura memalsukan senyumnya. Merasa sedikit menyesal. Mungkin bila ia menerima cinta Naruto hidupnya akan lebih bahagia. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sementara Gaara dan Sai mengamati interaksi yang terjadi, Ino cuma bisa menunduk. Dia tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan suami istri itu. Dia sebagai wanita merasa malu pada Sakura. Meski ia tahu rumah tangga Sakura sudah rusak meski tanpa campur tangan dirinya, tetap saja salah menjalin hubungan dengan pria beristri.

"Aku sudah dengar beritanya. Kalian akan menikah minggu depan ya. Selamat Ino dan Sai."

Sai menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dengan senyum palsunya. "Terima kasih. Maaf, sepertinya kami lupa mengirimkan undangan pada kalian."

"Kami mengerti. Situasi juga tidak memungkinkan kami untuk menghadiri pernikahan kalian." Sakura kembali mengamit lengan suaminya. Meminta pria itu menyingkir dari sana.

"Kau sungguh beruntung Ino, Masih ada pria yang menikahimu."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk melihat senyum mengejek Sasuke. Wanita itu geram. Ia hendak membentak pria jahanam itu, tapi tangan Sai di pundaknya mengingatkan Ino mereka ada di tempat umum.

"Akulah yang merasa beruntung, sebab ada lelaki bodoh yang tak bisa membedakan permata dan batu biasa." Sai angkat bicara.

Ketegangan dan rasa canggung semakin meningkat. Sasuke tentu saja tak akan diam saja disindir seperti itu. "Shimura, Jika Ino menjadi istrimu lebih baik kau ikat dia erat-erat. Kau tahu sendiri reputasi Ino seperti apa."

"Wah, Beberapa saat yang lalu aku meningalkan pesan yang sama pada istrimu."

Merasa kedua pria itu sedang bersitegang Sakura cepat-cepat menarik tanggan Sasuke. "Ayo kita pergi. Masih banyak orang yang harus di sapa."

Sebelum pergi Sasuke bicara pada Gaara. "Besok aku akan datang ke kantormu. Ada hal penting yang perlu kita bahas."

"Baiklah." Jawab Gaara datar. Paling Sasuke mau membahas proposal proyek yang dia kirimkan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Kelegaan dirasakan oleh semua orang melihat mereka menjauh. Tak terkecuali Ino, dari tadi tangannya gemetar. Semoga tak ada yang menyadari.

"Kurang ajar sekali sasuke itu, Kasihan Sakura." Ucap Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tak apa-apa Ino?" Gaara bertanya pada wanita pirang itu.

"Tak apa-apa, sepertinya aku haus." Percakapan singkat itu membuatnya merasa tegang dan kesal, tapi ia senang mengetahui Sai akan membelanya. Meski dunia menghujat dan membencinya. Sai akan selalu ada untuknya, tapi cinta pria itu menakutkan. Cinta Sai padanya bukannya tanpa pamrih. Kadang Ino merasa seolah kehilangan dirinya sendiri untuk mengikuti kemauan pria itu.

"Aku juga lapar, Bagaimana kalau kita ambil makanan?" Ajak Naruto.

"Aku di sini saja." Jawab Gaara menolak meninggalkan tempat Ia berdiri. Dia masih harus menyambut tamu.

"Ino, Kau pergi saja ke meja buffet bersama Naruto ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Gaara."

Ino menurut saja, Meski ia bingung apa yang Sai hendak bicarakan pada boss-nya. Mereka kan baru berkenalan hari ini. "Oke."

"Apa yang hendak kau sampaikan tuan Shimura?"

"Panggil saja Sai. Tak perlu terlalu formal. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau telah memberikannya kesempatan."

"Ino adalah sabahat Kakakku dan Shikamaru. Aku hanya ingin menolongnya. Bukakah kau tidak setuju dia bekerja untukku?"

"Dia memberitahumu ya?. Awalnya memang iya. Aku hanya khawatir dia akan mengalami tekanan mental di tempat kerja. Kau sadar kan sebagai seorang _public figure_ Ino banyak memiliki _haters_ dan kau memperkerjakannya tanpa tes dan rekomendasi yang tentunya menimbulkan rasa iri. Aku tak ingin dia semakin tenggelam karena cemoohan orang."

"Kau benar, ada orang-orang yang tak menyukainya. Tapi Ino lebih kuat dari apa yang kau pikirkan. Wanita itu begitu tegar."

Sai tidak menyukai sedikitpun nada kekaguman yang Gaara gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan calon istrinya. Yang boleh mengaggumi Ino hanya dia seorang.

"Kau benar. Mungkin aku salah mengangapnya terlalu rapuh. Ia terlihat bahagia menata kehidupannya kembali, tapi aku tetap khawatir. Ino memberitahuku kau menerima surat ancaman. Agar memecat dirinya. Apa kau sudah melapor ke polisi?"

"Sudah, tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada pentujuk."

"Sebenarnya aku juga menerima ancaman. Mereka memintaku untuk meninggalkan Ino atau nyawaku dalam bahaya. Aku tak memberitahu Ino tentang ini karena aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Pernikahan kami tinggal menghitung hari."

"Sepertinya seseorang sangat menginginkan Ino kehilangan semuanya." Komentar Gaara. "Apa kau sudah melaporkan kasus ini pada polisi? Ancaman mereka nyata."

Sai menggeleng. "Aku melakukan investigasiku sendiri. Percuma melapor polisi bila dalang dibalik semua ini adalah orang berkuasa."

"Ah. Kau mencurigai mereka?"

"Siapa yang paling ingin melihat Ino hancur?"

Ino dan Naruto kembali. Wanita pirang itu menyerahkan segelas champagne pada tunangannya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kelihatannya serius sekali."

"Bukan apa-apa Ino. Hanya masalah bisnis."

"Oh.. aku tak tahu kau punya niat untuk berbisnis."

"Kau pikir bila Kakekku mangkat, siapa yang akan menjadi pemilik perusahaan Shimura? Lama-lama melukis hanya akan menjadi pekerjaan sampinganku."

"Duh.. kasihan sekali kau tuan muda." Ujar Ino berkelakar.

Suara musik terdengar mengalun merdu. Sai meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Ia menarik tangan Ino. "Kami permisi dulu tuan-tuan. Aku akan mengajak wanita cantik ini berdansa."

"Oh. Silahkan. Aku harap kalian menikmati pestanya." Balas Naruto sambil menyengir lebar.

Sai pun menyeret Ino ke lantai dansa

.

.

.

Ino begitu sibuk mengurusi detail pernikahannnya yang tinggal tiga hari lagi. Ia merasa begitu tegang, takut bila acaranya berantakkan. Ino mengaduk-aduk makanan dipiringnya tanpa nafsu. Ia terlalu cemas untuk bisa makan.

"Aku merasa cemas."

"Soal pernikahannya? Tenang saja. EO yang kita gunakan sangat profesional. Kau tak perlu memikirkan apapun."

"Apa kau pikir ayahku akan datang?" Tanya Ino. Ia ingin agar ayahnya yang mengantar Ino menunju altar pernikahan seperti yang seharusnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi udangan sudah aku kirimkan. Bila ayahmu tidak datang kita bisa meminta Shikaku Nara untuk mendampingimu. Bukankah keluarga kalian sangat dekat?"

"Paman Shikaku pasti tak akan keberatan. Aku hanya ingin berbaikan dengan ayah." Ujar Ino sedih. Sakit sekali rasanya diabaikan oleh satu-satunya keluarga. Memang skandal itu salahnya. Ayahnya berhak marah.

"Suatu hari ayahmu akan memaafkanmu oke. Sekarang habiskan makananmu?"

Ino menurut, Ia mengunyah beberapa potong daging dan menghabiskan jus lemonnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing dan mengantuk.

Sai tersenyum melihat Ino yang tampak pingsan di meja. Lalu pura-pura panik. "Ino, Kau tak apa-apa ? Ino sadarlah." Ia lalu menggendong tubuh wanita pirang yang terkulai lemas itu.

"Apa yang terjadi tuan Shimura?" Sang manajer tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri tamu VIP mereka.

"Tunanganku pingsan, Sepertinya anemiannya kambuh lagi. Tolong bawakan mobilku ke depan. Aku harus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah Tuan."

Sai menggendong Ino hingga pintu depan. Ia lega petugas valet sudah mempersiapkan mobilnya. Ia meletakkan gadis itu di kursi depan dan melaju menuju sebuah rumah klinik di pinggiran kota.

Dr. Shizune adalah dokter kandungan yang memilih meninggalkan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit untuk mendirikan klinik di daerah pinggiran yang terlupakan untuk membantu wanita dan remaja-remaja yang kurang beruntung. Ia terkejut melihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan klinik kecilnya. Seorang pria turun dari mobil membopong wanita pirang yang tampak tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengenali wanita itu. Artis Ino Yamanaka.

"Dokter tolong bantu saya."

"Baringkan gadis itu di sana." Sang dokter menunjukkan satu-satunya ranjang periksa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sementara dokter itu memeriksa Ino. Sai mengambil sebuah koper dari mobilnya.

"Kondisi wanita ini baik-baik saja. Dia hanya tertidur." Sang dokter sedikit curiga seseorang telah membius wanita itu sebab ia tidur dengan begitu pulas. Tak terbangu oleh sentuhan, suara maupun guncangan.

"Dokter, Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku." Sai membuka koper yang ia bawa di atas meja. Tumpukan uang di dalamnya membuat terbelalak. "Uang ini bisa membantu proyek sosial anda. Yang aku inginkan hanya anda melepaskan IUD yang tertanam ditubuh tunanganku."

"Tapi ini melanggar aturan. Saya harus mendengarkan permintaan itu dari Nona Yamanaka sendiri."

"Dengar dokter, Kau punya dua pilihan. Lakukan pekerjaan ini atau aku akan menghancurkan klinik kecil dan reputasimu."

Shizune terdiam. Kata-kata pria di depannya bukan ancaman kosong belaka. Ia tahu siapa pria itu. "Baiklah."

Sang dokter bekerja mencabut alat kontrasepsi yang tertanam di rahim Ino. Sungguh aneh, Mengapa Sai Shimura memperlakukan tunangannya seperti ini.

"Dan tolong berikan juga suntikan hormon HCG." Perintah Sai pada dokter malang itu. Sai sudah menghitung kapan Ino akan mengalami ovulasi. Ia akan mencoba membuat Ino hamil, meski wanita itu berkali-kali mengatakan padanya ia masih tak berniat menjadi seorang Ibu. Apabila Ino mengandung anaknya meski rahasianya terbongkar ia tak perlu merasa cemas sebab Ino tak akan bisa lari darinya.

Ino terbangun dengan mata berat. Ia berbaring di ranjang mengenakan jubah tidurnya. Sai duduk di sampingnya berwajah cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan sayang. Kata dokter gula darahmu terlalu rendah. Kau membuatku cemas."

"Maafkan aku. Upacara pernikahan ini membuatku sedikit stress."

"Apa kau mau aku membatalkannya saja bila upacara Ini membebanimu."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Tidak, Sai…tidak. Jangan ekstrim begitu."

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia." Sai memeluk Ino.

"Kau sudah membuatku bahagia." Ino balas mendekap pria itu tanpa menyadari hal sinis yang bersembunyi dalam kedok cinta.


	5. Chapter 5

My World is Full of Lemon.

Chapter 5

'_Satu gelas lagi.'_

Ino menuangkan sedikit _sherry _dalam gelas yang diselundupkan Temari ke ruangannya. Ia begitu tegang, Bahkan di hari debutnya sebagai model ia tak merasa seresah ini. Sang pengantin wanita mencoba menemukan ketenangan dalam kegelisahan yang melanda sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mengisi gelas yang kini sudah kosong. la tak mau mempermalukan dirinya dengan berjalan sempoyongan ke altar.

Menanti waktu berlalu, Ino berjalan mondar-mandir mengitari ruangan yang didesain dengan mewah sembari menyeret ujung gaun putihnya yang menyentuh lantai pualam. Sesekali wanita pirang itu menatap jam besar yang jarumnya tak berhenti berdetak. Dalam lima menit ia akan menikah. Demi Tuhan, Ia merasa tidak siap. Ketika ia melihat pintu Instingnya untuk lari kian besar. Ia masih tidak bisa membayangkan masa depan seperti apa yang akan mereka miliki. Visinya tentang pernikahan ini begitu samar sama seperti kemampuannya untuk menerima Sai seutuhnya.

Meski Sai belakangan sangat baik dan selalu berusaha untuk selalu membuatnya bahagia. Ino tak merasakan perasaan hangat dan berbunga-bunga seperti saat ia bersama Sasuke. Sai telah membuktikan dia akan selalu ada untuknya. Pria itu melakukan banyak hal, tapi Ino tak bisa memberikan perasaan yang tulus dan Sai tahu soal itu. Apa memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya mau tak mau teringat pada orang yang menyebutnya tak tahu diri dan tak tahu terima kasih. Ino menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengosongkan otaknya dari pikiran negatif dan kemungkinan gila yang mungkin menyebabkan dia lari dari semua ini.

Dia telah membuat pilihan yang sadar, bukan dijebak atau terpaksa. Pengecut bila ia lari dari komitmen yang ia buat sendiri. Lagi pula Sai adalah pria yang murah hati. Sangat bodoh bila dia mencampakkan satu-satunya pria yang menolongnya selama ini. Anggap saja pernikahannya dengan Sai sebagai sebuah balas budi untuk menyenangkan pria itu dan sebuah jaminan bagi dirinya ia tak akan menghabiskan hidupnya sendirian dan merasa tak diinginkan.

Ia tak punya risiko. Sai tak akan bisa menyakitinya dan tidak akan pernah, sebab ia tak mencintai pria itu. Ino tidak mencintai Sai seperti ia mencintai Sasuke dan dia tak akan pernah mau lagi jatuh cinta. Cinta pria itu cukup untuk mereka berdua dan Sai sadar Ino tak bisa memberikan lebih banyak dari sekedar tubuh dan hasratnya. Perasaannya sudah terkunci bersamaan dengan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping dan ia tak perlu berpura-pura.

Takdir bekerja dengan aneh. Apa yang dia harapkan tidak terjadi dan kini dia berakhir dengan pria yang dulu amat dia benci. Pria yang dia anggap sebelah mata, penganggu dan tak simpatik. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Sai membuat Ino sedikit mengerti sifat calon suaminya, tapi Sai tetaplah sebuah pribadi kompleks serta penuh kalkulasi. Ino tak percaya ada manusia yang begitu baik bertindak tanpa motif. Sebab itu Ino merasa Sai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tak hanya sekali Ino melihat ekspresi kelam melintas di wajahnya ketika mereka memiliki pendapat berbeda. Ino hanya mengasumsikan ketidak puasan Sai tak lebih dari ego pria yang selalu merasa benar dan lebih baik. Enggan merasa kalah dan enggan menurut.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengakhiri rentetan pikirannya. Mungkin Temari memintanya untuk bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi upacara pernikahannya akan dimulai.

"Masuk." Ucap wanita berambut pirang itu.

Ino tercengang, bukan Temari yang berdiri di pintunya. Wanita itu ingin menangis tapi ia menahannya, tak ingin air mata merusak riasan wajah yang diaplikasikan dengan sempurna. Ini kejutan besar yang tak pernah ia duga akan terjadi.

"Ayah kau datang!" Ino masih tak percaya. Ayahnya yang mendiamkan dan memutus hubungan mereka berdiri di depannya, merangkulnya dengan hangat. Membuat Ino teringat kembali dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Aku tak mungkin melewatkan hari pernikahan putriku. Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Andai Ibumu masih bersama kita, ia pasti akan bangga." Inoichi menatap putrinya dengan senyum. Setitik air mata haru tampak di sudut mata pria yang separuh rambutnya kini berwarna kelabu.

"Kau memaafkan aku?"

"Kau putriku satu-satunya. Tak mungkin aku mengabaikanmu selamanya."

"Terima kasih ayah, Aku lega sekali kau datang."

"Aku juga lega karena putriku memilih jalan yang lebih baik. Bila saja aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan aku akan berusaha mencegahmu berbuat bodoh. Kau tahu, hal ini membuat hubunganku dan Fugaku memburuk. Ia bilang aku gagal mendidikmu dan aku tentu saja membelamu dan menyuruh orang itu menyalahkan putranya juga. Belum lagi komplain yang aku terima dari Danzo. Kau membuatku berdiri di posisi yang sulit."

Ino hanya bisa menunduk malu. "Aku tak pernah berpikir masalah ini akan menyeretmu dalam kesulitan."

"Tidak apa. Semoga hal ini membuatmu sadar, tidak semua keinginan harus dikejar. Aku harap mulai hari ini kau bisa lebih menghargai Sai. Dia pria yang baik dan dia akan selalu menjagamu."

"Mengapa ayah begitu mempercayainya?"

"Aku melihat dia begitu sabar menunggumu. Bukalah hati dan berikan Sai sebuah kesempatan. Sai pria yang tak pernah bicara omong kosong. Bila ia berjanji padaku untuk membahagiakanmu maka aku yakin dia akan melakukannya."

"Terkadang aku merasa sebal karena dari dulu ayah selalu berdiri di belakang Sai dan memojokkanku. Seakan dia adalah anak kandungmu sendiri."

"Pernah kah ayah menyalahkanmu ketika kau tidak berbuat salah? Apa pun alasanmu, mencintai pria yang beristri tidak benar. Aku lega semua berakhir meski harus menjadi skandal besar. Setidaknya kau sadar ada pria yang lebih layak mendapatkan perhatianmu daripada Sasuke Uchiha." Ujar pria itu lega.

Ketukan di pintu membuat percakapan ayah dan anak itu terhenti. Temari bersama Hinata muncul untuk memanggil sang mempelai lantaran acara sudah akan dimulai.

"Oh, Paman Inoichi. Apa anda akan mengantar Ino ke altar?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan membiarkan Sai menunggu terlalu lama."

Ino menurunkan cadar berenda untuk menutupi wajahnya. Mengamit lengan sang ayah, wanita pirang itu menemukan keberanian. Alunan _string_ _quartet_ melantunkan lagu _thousand_ _year_ menyambut kedatangannya di kapel mungil yang dipenuhi rangkaian bunga, pita satin dan lilin yang menyala. Ino tak berani menegakkan wajah. Ia berjalan lurus dibimbing sang ayah menuju sosok pria yang akan menjadi suaminya.

Ino berdiri di samping Sai yang terlihat elegan dalam _tuxedo_ hitam. Tatapan mata wanita itu menyapu lantai berkarpet merah marun. Dengan hikmat ia mendengar pria itu mengucapkan sumpah pernikahannya. Berbeda dengan Sai yang terdengar pasti. Suara Ino bergetar mengucapkan kalimatnya. Meski ia lulus kelas akting ia tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia sendiri tak yakini dengan mantap. Keraguan mengantung bak awan gelap yang menutupi mentari. Apa ini langkah yang benar? Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia memulai hubungan apalagi pernikahan berdasarkan rasa takut atau sekedar mengisi kekosongan, tapi ia tak mampu berkelit. Memang terkadang ada rasa sesak, rasa terkekang tetapi di sisi lain genggaman tangan pria itu juga bisa membuatnya merasa kuat.

Pendeta mengumumkan mereka resmi menjadi suami istri setelah Sai menyematkan cincin emas sederhana di jari manis Ino. Suasana dalam kapel cukup hening, tamu-tamu yang mengisi kursi hanya kerabat dan teman mereka. Segera setelah ini Ino harus menuju ke hotel tempat resepsi. Menyambut tamu yang jumlahnya ratusan dan sejujurnya ia tidak merasa antusias menghadiri pestanya sendiri.

Sai perlahan menaikkan tudung berenda yang menutupi wajah pengantinnya. Ino mengangkat dagu untuk menatap pria yang sekarang resmi memiliki dirinya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika pandangan mereka beradu.

Selama ini Sai telah menatapnya dengan berbagai cara. Dari tatapan dingin dan apatis hingga tatapan sensual yang membuat Ino menjadi liar. Saat ini sepasang mata hitam yang tertuju padanya membuat Ino merasa terpukau. Ia tak pernah tahu Sai bisa menunjukkan wajah yang benar-benar bahagia. Emosi yang kerap ia sembunyikan, tampak begitu jelas dan transparan. Perasaan Sai untuknya melimpah ruah. Ino merasa tenggelam dalam kehangatan dan tak ingin kembali. Keraguan dan ketakutannya sirna. Pada momen itu Ino merasa menjadi wanita sempurna dan suaminya pasti berpikiran sama.

Sai mencondongkan tubuhnya, memberikan ciuman pada wanita yang sekarang adalah miliknya. Ia merasa begitu lega. Lega semuanya berjalan lancar. Meski ciuman itu singkat, tapi berasa penting dan manis. Caranya mungkin kotor, tapi ini adalah perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Ino dan sekarang Ia tak akan membiarkan apa pun merusak kebahagiaannya.

"_My dear wife._" Bisiknya pelan di telinga sang Istri.

Melihat senyum Sai. Ino pun ikut tersenyum. Ini hari bahagia mereka, sebuah awal yang baru bagi Ino. Di tangan pria ini dia telah meletakkan kepercayaan dan sedikit harapan. Semoga yang ayahnya bilang benar. Sai pria yang tepat untuknya.

Riuh tepuk tangan bergema. Sebelah tangan Sai merangkul pinggang Ino membimbingnya menuju pintu keluar. Kerabat mengerumuni mereka mengucapkan selamat. Di luar sana puluhan wartawan sibuk meliput. Ino sadar Sai tak melepaskan genggamannya sedikitpun. Dia selalu protektif.

Sebuah limosin hitam terparkir menanti sang pengantin baru. Sai membukakan pintu mempersilahkan Ino masuk. Wanita itu mengangkat roknya yang panjang dengan hati-hati melangkah menaiki mobil sebelum akhirnya dengan lemas menyandarkan punggungnya di jok berlapis kulit mahal. Tangannya dengan malas menarik satu persatu _bobby pin_ yang menahan kerudung dikepalanya. Ia tak sabar ingin keluar dari kungkungan gaun yang indah dilihat tapi tidak nyaman dipakai ini.

"Kita menuju hotel sekarang?" tanya Ino dengan tidak antusias. Saat ini Ia hanya ingin beristirahat.

Sai ikut membantu Ino melepaskan jepit-jepit itu. Membiarkan rambut pirang Ino terlepas bebas dari tata rambut rumit yang disarankan oleh penata rias. Ia bisa melihat kelelahan di wajah istrinya.

" Aku tahu kau lelah. Kita harus ke sana, tapi aku berjanji kita akan kabur sebelum acara selesai."

Mata Ino menyipit "Serius."

Sai mengangguk, lalu menyiapkan dua gelas champagne. Beberapa jam tanpa menyentuh air membuatnya kehausan.

"Omong-omong, Kita belum memutuskan tentang bulan madu. Kau ingin pergi ke mana?"

Ino meminum isi gelasnya. Gelembung-gelembung dalam cairan keemasan itu membuat perutnya terasa hangat. "Mengapa tidak kau saja yang memutuskan?" Ino balas bertanya.

Sai menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi "Aku tak ingin kau berpikir aku egois dengan memutuskan semuanya sendirian. Aku ingin dengar pendapatmu juga."

"Aku tak peduli kita pergi ke mana. Bukankah yang kau inginkan itu bisa berduaan denganku tanpa gangguan."

"Aku ingin kau bersamaku selamanya dan tak akan pernah pergi_._" Ucap Sai, meraih Ino agar duduk di pangkuannya. Ia memeluk sang istri dengan erat. Dalam hati Sai takut bila Ino tahu apa yang ia telah lakukan, akankah dia berubah? Saat ini Ino begitu manis. Istri yang sempurna bagi dirinya. Pelan-pelan Sai ingin memenangkan hatinya.

"Aku tak paham, Mengapa kau berpikir aku mungkin pergi? Kita baru saja menikah kan."

Sai memejamkan mata. "Aku tahu kau belum mencintaiku itu mengkhawatirkan, tapi aku akan berusaha."

Ino menggenggam tangan Sai yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Aku minta maaf, Aku berharap bisa memberimu lebih banyak."

"_It's Ok, With time you will_."

.

.

.

Terbangun ditemani kicauan burung, Ino menatap sisi lain tempat tidur. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya melihat Sai yang masih terlelap. Dua minggu mereka berkeliling Eropa, membuat memori di berbagai tempat. Makan malam romantis, menonton Opera atau sekedar jalan berdua melintasi deretan bangunan tua. Semakin banyak waktu yang mereka lewatkan bersama. Semakin Ino merasa Sai menyayanginya hingga nyaris membuat Ino melupakan sifat Sai yang posesif.

Jika dipikirkan lebih jauh, kekhawatiran Sai terlihat wajar. Mencintai orang yang tak mencintaimu tentunya menakutkan, mereka bisa pergi kapan saja dan Ino telah berjanji untuk belajar membuka hatinya lagi. Dia pernah terluka dan sama sekali tak berharap dirinya menjadi penyebab penderitaan orang lain. Sekarang dia sadar, betapa egoisnya dia tak pernah mau melihat penderitaan Sakura dan Sarada ketika ia memutuskan menjadi pihak ke tiga dalam rumah tangga mantan sahabatnya.

Ayahnya mungkin benar, Ia bisa bertobat dengan menjadi istri yang baik bagi Sai. Ino menatap jari manisnya yang berhiaskan cincin, berharap pernikahan ini cukup menjadi obat penenang bagi mereka dan membuat Sai berhenti terlalu posesif. Ia tak akan pergi ke mana-mana.

Wanita itu turun perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan sang suami. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju dapur dan memulai harinya. Gaara sungguh baik membiarkan dia mengambil cuti selama dua minggu. Sambil bersenandung, Ino membuat kopi tidak sabar kembali menjalani rutinitasnya dan menjadi produktif.

Sai berjalan menuju dapur sebab ia tak menemukan Ino di kamar mandi. Begitu berdiri di ambang pintu aroma kopi yang nikmat menyentuh indra penciumannya.

"Maaf, Seharusnya aku yang membuatkanmu sarapan." Memang sudah jadi rutinitas Sai menyiapkan makanan, lantaran dia tak harus buru-buru keluar rumah.

Ino menoleh melihat sosok suaminya yang masih tampak mengantuk. "Tak masalah, Aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Kau tidur seperti bayi."

"Aku merasa sangat lelah." Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ino yang sibuk membalik telur dadar di penggorengan.

"Oh, Akhirnya aku bisa membuatmu merasa lelah."

Sai tersenyum di antara helaian rambut pirang Ino. "Jangan merasa bangga dulu. Nyonya Shimura. Aku yakin rasa lelahku karena jet lag bukan karena kewalahan melayanimu." Canda pria itu.

" Kau ini mengganggu saja." Ino menyikut perut Sai pelan, membuat pria itu melepaskah pelukannya dan mundur selangkah. "Bagaimana kalau kau duduk dan aku akan menjadi istri yang baik dengan memberikanmu makan."

"Baik-baik." Sai dengan patuh duduk di kursi. Mengamati istrinya memasak. Semua yang ia inginkan ada di sini. Sempurna.

.

.

Dilihat dari luar jendela, pasangan Uchiha tampak harmonis dan elegant. Sakura Haruno duduk tegak di atas kursi mahoni bergaya Prancis, dengan anggun menyapukan serbet di sudut bibirnya. Di hadapannya Sasuke sibuk memainkan gelas anggur merah yang telah kosong, berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan tatapan Sakura yang tidak setuju dengan prilakunya. Jujur saja, tadi dia sempat berupaya untuk kabur, tapi wanita sial itu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bersikeras agar mereka bicara. Dalam hati dia mendecih pelan. Diskusi dalam kamus Sakura berarti melayangkan tuntutan-tuntutan yang enggan dia penuhi dan dengan dukungan orang tuanya wanita itu akan terus menekannya. Sungguh lebih mudah dan menyenangkan bersama Ino. Entah dosa macam apa yang ia perbuat dikehidupan sebelumnya hingga dia dijodohkan dengan wanita ini.

"Bisa kah aku mendapatkan perhatianmu lima menit saja?"

"Katakan apa yang perlu kau katakan." Balas Sasuke dengan tak acuh. Tiga puluh menit bersama Sakura membuatnya muak.

"Kau boleh membenciku, tapi jangan abaikan tanggung jawabmu pada Sarada. Untung saja dia terlalu kecil untuk merasa malu atas perbuatan ayahnya. Beruntung juga aku tahu lebih dulu soal perselingkuhanmu sebelum terkuak oleh media hingga kita bisa membuat rencana untuk menyelamatkan reputasimu. Aku membayar banyak uang pada mereka agar mau memelintir sedikit cerita mereka."

Sepenggal kalimat Sakura menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Jadi siapa yang memberitahumu? Apa aku kenal?"

"Siapa yang memberitahuku bukan urusanmu. Aku memintamu untuk menjaga sikap dan bila terjadi lagi. Aku tak yakin kita akan bisa melindungi reputasimu."

Sasuke tertawa dengan ironis sebab ia tak perlu diselamatkan. "Bukankah kau cuma mau melindungi dirimu sendiri. Bila kau benar-benar baik kau akan mencegah berita itu tersebar, tapi kau malah mengarang cerita Ino sebagai wanita jalang membuat dirimu sebagai korban dan melampiaskan kekesalanmu dengan menghancurkannya. Aku tak punya masalah bila dunia memandangku sebagai lelaki bejat, tapi kau tak ingin dunia tahu kalau kau seorang istri yang gagal dan tidak kompeten. Istri yang tak memuaskan hingga suaminya mencari wanita lain."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura marah. Ekspresi tenangnya retak. Tubuhnya gemetar akibat emosi yang lama tertahan. Wanita bermata hijau itu melayangkan tangannya menampar sang suami. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku pernah memberikanmu segalanya, aku pernah melakukan semua yang kau minta meski begitu kau berbuat seenaknya tanpa menghargai status dan perasaanku sedikitpun. Kau tak sekalipun pernah memandangku sebagai istrimu."

"Kau merebut pilihan dariku. Memaksakan dirimu dan hubungan ini. Apa yang kau harapkan? Siapa diantara kita yang egois? Aku tak terarik sama sekali padamu." balas Sasuke sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Kau punya pilihan, Sasuke. Kau tak perlu menikahiku tapi kau terlalu takut menerima konsekuensinya."

"Kau juga punya pilihan, Sakura. Kita bisa keluar dari Neraka yang kita buat bersama. Tentang Sarada, Dia putriku dan aku tak akan pernah mengabaikannya." Sasuke melangkah keluar tak sekalipun menatap sang istri yang tampak putus asa.

Sakura mengetatkan kepalan tangan hingga kuku jarinya yang panjang menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri Ia tahu pria itu tak akan pulang. Sasuke terlalu sering menyakitinya dan apa benar ini semua salahnya sendiri? Melihat tak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu. Sakura membiarkan air matanya tumpah. Dia sudah lelah mencoba mendapatkan perhatian suaminya. Pada akhirnya usahanya sia-sia. Apakah dia harus bercerai?

Sasuke yang masih kesal memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi di atas jalanan kota yang mulai sepi. Dari pada memikirkan Sakura dia lebih fokus memikirkan orang yang berani mengadu pada istrinya dan menjual cerita perselingkuhannya pada media. Dia penasaran siapa yang berani mengusiknya dan tidak takut menerima murka keluarga Uchiha. Sepengetahuanya hanya sedikit orang yang tahu dan mereka adalah orang-orang kepercayaannya. Mereka tak akan berani membuat masalah dengan dirinya atau mencoba memerasnya. Di luar lingkaran sosialnya, Hanya satu orang yang tahu rahasia ini. Sai Shimura yang tanpa sengaja pernah memergoki mereka. Ino meyakinkan dirinya Sai tidak akan bicara karena mereka berdua telah membuat kesepakatan. Entah imbalan macam apa yang pria pucat itu minta dari Ino. Dia tidak tahu.

Sepengetahuannya, Sai tak penah peduli pada Ino selain menjadikan wanita itu sebagai pajangan di setiap even sosial. Yang dia tak mengerti mengapa sekarang Sai menjadi simpatik dan bahkan menikahinya. Padahal pria itu tak mendapatkan keuntungan apa-apa dengan menikahi wanita yang reputasinya tercoreng, Danzo Shimura bahkan marah besar. Ini tidak sesuai dengan naratif yang dibuat oleh Sai kecuali pria itu dari awal menginginkan Ino dan pertemuan di Paris bukan sebuah kebetulan.

'Bisa jadi semua masalah ini direncanakan olehnya' pikir Sasuke lagi. Sai punya uang, koneksi dan kekuasaan. Mengawasi Ino dan membuat sensasi perkara mudah baginya.

Pemain besar macam Sai Shimura tak akan pernah turun tangan sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia harus menemukan bukti keterlibatan pria itu dalam masalah ini. Sasuke yang tidak suka dikalahkan tersenyum licik. Sai Shimura mengira dirinya begitu cerdas. Berani ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya dan merebut mainannya. Dia tentunya tak akan diam. Sai berani mengusiknya dan dia akan menghancurkan pria itu.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Matsuri." Sapa Ino dengan ceria.

"Pagi, Ino. Ini dokumen yang harus kau kerjakan." Matsuri menyerahkan setumpuk file ke tangan Ino. Gadis itu melirik cincin yang melingkari jari Ino. "Apa kau masih akan menggoda Gaara-_sama_ meski sudah menikah?"

Mata aquamarine Ino terbelalak. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tak pernah menggoda Gaara. Dia temanku dan satu hal Matsuri, Aku tidak pernah menganggap enteng sebuah pernikahan. Jadi berhenti memusuhiku. Aku bukan sainganmu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Gaara."

"Apa kau tak sadar kata-katamu terdengar hipokrit karena muncul dari mulut wanita yang berusaha merusak rumah tangga orang."

Ino berdiri tegak membusungkan dada. Ia tak akan menerima dihina seperti itu oleh Matsuri. " Iya, Aku pernah membuat kesalahan, tapi manusia bisa berubah. Masalahmu bukan aku, tapi rasa rendah dirimu. Apa aku pernah mengintimidasimu? Yang kau lakukan Matsuri, hanya berusaha menjatuhkanku disetiap kesempatan. Pikirkan sekali lagi, Gaara tak akan terpesona oleh sikapmu yang seperti itu."

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju ruang kerja. Ia tak peduli Matsuri tampak marah dengan kata-katanya. Masa bodoh dengan gadis yang menganggap Ino sebagai saingan cintanya. Ia tak butuh drama dengan rekan kerja.

Diam-diam Gaara mengamati karyawannya dari jendela, mencatat dalam hati siapa yang terlihat malas dan benar-benar bekerja. Tanpa sadar ia mengamati Ino lebih lama dari yang lainnya. Kepala pirang wanita itu tertunduk dengan serius mengamati layar komputer dan jari-jarinya dengan cepat mengetik di atas tombol keybord. Dia tidak buta akan perasaannya sendiri, tapi dia tahu perasaan ini tak boleh dibiarkan berkembang. Apalagi sekarang, ketika wanita itu telah bersuami.

Dia selalu menyukai Ino, tapi tak pernah ada kesempatan bagi dirinya. Wanita itu selalu terikat pada yang lain. Hingga Gaara tak pernah bisa mendekatinya. Hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan bagi Ino adalah menjadi teman. Tak ada gunanya dia berharap lebih.

Ino berjalan menuju pantry. Dia sangat butuh kopi. Ditinggal cuti dua minggu pekerjaannya jadi menumpuk dan deadline sebentar lagi, artinya dia harus lembur. Ino langsung cemberut membayangkan reaksi Sai jika dia pulang larut dan melewatkan makan malam. Pria itu kadang seperti anak kecil saja. Ino mendesah, lalu menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkirnya. Sepanjang hari ia belum bertemu sang Bos, padahal dia mau memberikan oleh-oleh dari perjalanan bulan madunya.

Yang Ino tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul. Gaara memasuki pantry dengan membawa bungkusan kertas berwarna cokelat.

"Mentang-mentang Bos, Kasual sekali." Komentar Ino mengamati cara berpakaian Gaara. Sang bos dengan santainya ke kantor hanya dengan sweater dan jeans.

"Tidak ada jadwal meeting dengan klien hari ini." Gaara bukan orang yang suka berpakaian formal. "_Coffe Break_? Aku membawa _croissant_ dari bakery sebelah. Apa kau mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dua minggu jalan-jalan membuatku jadi gemuk." Komentar Ino.

Langsung saja Gaara mengamati Sosok Ino dengan pandangan naik turun. "Kau masih langsing. Aku tak paham soal obsesi wanita dengan berat badan."

"Kalian para lelaki tak akan pernah mengerti wanita." Ucap Ino sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Well, Aku tak pernah mencoba mengerti."

"Karena itu kau masih Jomblo, Bagaimana bila kau berbaik hati mengencani Matsuri?" Saran wanita pirang itu. Dia sebenarnya lelah dengan tingkah polah gadis penggemar Gaara.

"Berkencan dengan bawahan dilarang. Lagi pula aku tak berminat."

"Kau tahu, Matsuri menyusahkan hidupku gara-gara kamu. Dia pikir kita ada sesuatu."

"Aku akan memperingatkannya untuk tetap professional. Aku tidak bisa mentolerier hal seperti ini."

"Ayolah, Matsuri itu kompeten. Departement pemasaran akan kesulitan juga kalau kehilangannya."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Beri dia perhatian dan jelaskan kita cuma berteman. Aku heran dari mana dia mendapatkan asumsi aku menggodamu. Aku ini istri yang berbahagia."

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kau terlihat bahagia sebagai wanita yang mengaku tak punya perasaan untuk suaminya."

"Sai jauh lebih baik dari yang aku duga. Jika dia tidak sedang berusaha mendominasi dia semanis anak kucing."

"Aku ikut senang."

"Tunggu di sini, Aku membawa oleh-oleh untukmu." Ino kembali ke mejanya dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Gaara.

"Penjepit dasi?" Tanya pria berambut merah itu dengan heran.

"Aku tahu kau jarang memakai dasi, tapi aku ingat kau tetap berpakian formal di acara-acara tertentu. Lihat desainnya bagus kan. Ini _hand-made _dari Italia. Sebenarnya aku tak ada ide mau membelikanmu apa. Jadi maaf kalau oleh-olehnya tak berguna."

"Aku suka oleh-olehnya. Terima kasih." Gaara menyimpan kotak itu di saku celananya. Gaara melewati Ino untuk mengoprasikan mesin pembuat kopi. Tapi Ino buru-buru mendahuluinya.

"Biar aku saja, Bos. Mengapa tak menyuruh sekretarismu membuatkan kopi?"

"Aku butuh keluar dari ruang kerjaku." Pria itu duduk di kursi terdekat dan mengunyah roti yang dia bawa. Ino menyodorkan secangkir kopi hitam pekat padanya. "Thanks."

Ino meraih cangkirnya yang juga masih berisi kopi. Waktu istrirahatnya sudah habis dan dia musti kembali bekerja.

" Apa kau masih menerima surat ancaman itu?"

Ino tidak melupakan ada orang yang ingin dia menderita. Tidak masalah baginya bila orang yang membencinya berusaha untuk menjatuhkannya, tapi mencoba menyakiti orang yang tak ada hubungannya seperti Gaara sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dia harus tahu dalang dari semua ini. Dalam hati ia mencurigai Sakura. Mantan Sahabatnya tentu punya seribu alasan untuk membenci Ino hingga tujuh turunan.

"Tidak, belakangan ini aku tak menerima apa pun. Polisi juga masih tidak menemukan petunjuk. Coba kau tanya suamimu juga. Sai berkata padaku dia kerap menerima teror dari orang tak dikenal."

"Oh..Sai tak pernah memberitahuku. Dia juga tak terlihat gelisah."

"Mungkin dia tak mau kau khawatir. Fokus dari ancaman ini adalah dirimu."

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang mereka sebenarnya inginkan dengan menganggu orang yang dekat denganku. Aku tak ingin hidup dalam ketakutan."

"Tenang saja Ino. Aku sangsi ancaman ini serius. Aku rasa surat-surat itu cuma geretakkan kosong. Bila memang ada niat buruk pastinya sudah terjadi sesuatu padaku."

"Aku minta maaf. Mencoba menolongku malah membuatmu terlibat dalam kesulitan."

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Aku tak menyesal membantumu. Ayo sana kembali bekerja."

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak hari pernikahan Ino. Hidupnya berjalan tanpa hambatan, Mungkin menikahi Sai membawa keberuntungan baginya. Tidak ada lagi ancaman, tidak ada lagi pencekalan. Ia sendiri merasa aneh karena kehidupannya mendadak menjadi tenang. Bukankah ada orang yang akan berbuat apa saja agar dia tak bahagia. Kenapa sampai sekarang orang itu tak berusaha memisahkannya dari Sai. Atau mungkin orang itu sedang menunggu.

Sai datang meletakkan sarapan si meja untuk istrinya. Mencium aroma telur, mendadak Ino menjadi mual. Buru-buru wanita itu lari menuju tempat cuci piring dan memuntahkan cairan asam.

Sai tampak khawatir mengurut-urut punggung istrinya. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Ino berkumur dan menyeka bibir dengan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Mungkin hanya masuk angin. Aku lupa membawa jaket kemarin malam."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak bekerja." Saran Sai yang tak yakin Ino baik-baik saja.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Ino tetap kukuh.

Setibanya di Kantor. Kondisi Ino tak kunjung membaik. Wanita pirang itu bolak-balik ke toilet untuk muntah. Ino merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk meski ini baru jam sebelas siang. Dua dua gelas kopi yang ia minum juga tidak membantu. Sulit sekali baginya untuk berkonsentrasi dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Ino merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, dan memejamkan mata. Kalah bertarung dengan rasa ngantuk yang amat sangat. Tubuhnya tidak demam. Apa dia ada salah makan? Tapi seharusnya dia mengalami diare kan kalau keracunan makanan. Duh, Mungkin seharusnya dia mendengar saran Sai untuk tinggal di rumah.

Gaara mengunjungi ruangan Ino lantaran Matsuri mengeluh koleganya sedang bermalas-malasan dan tidak menyelesaikan dokumen yang dia minta. Pria bermata Jade itu tentu saja tidak percaya, tapi Matsuri tidak akan berani mengadu bila memang tak ada masalah. Benar saja Gaara menemukan Ino tertidur di mejanya. Dengan lembut ia mengguncang-guncangkan pundak pegawainya.

"Ino bangun."

Wanita itu terkejut dan meluruskan punggungnya seketika.

"Ada apa denganmu sampai tertidur di tempat kerja."

Ino tak sempat meresapi kalimat Gaara. Rasa mual kembali menyerangnya. "Aku ingin muntah." Ino menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Gaara panik, dengan cepat ia meraih tempat sampah dari kolong meja dan menyodorkannya ke wajah Ino.

"Hoek…Hoek."

Gaara menatap Ino dengan simpati. "Sepertinya kau sakit. Sudah kuduga keluhan Matsuri tidak benar."

"Aku tak tahu akan separah ini. Aku berniat menyelesaikan laporanku tetapi malah tak bisa mengerjakan apa-apa." Ujar Ino setelah meneguk segelas air. Ia merasa bersalah pada teamnya. Wajar Matsuri marah. Laporan yang dia kerjakan penting untuk strategi pemasaran produk berikutnya.

"Sudahlah, Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku akan minta yang lain mengerjakan bagianmu."

Ino merasa akan makin tak disukai oleh rekan kerjanya. Gaara terlalu banyak membantu dan memberinya kelonggaran.

" Aku akan menghubungi Sai sekarang."

"Tak usah, Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Lagi pula aku juga akan pergi menemui Temari."

"Terima kasih. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu, tapi bukankah lebih baik kau tidak memperlakukan aku dengan special?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum. "Tidak ada hal yang special, Ino. Kalau pegawai lain sakit aku juga akan membantu memulangkan mereka. Di perusahaan ini pegawai aku anggap sebagai keluarga."

Ino sangsi Gaara akan mengantar pegawai lainnya secara pribadi seperti ini, tapi ia tak membantah.

.

.

Sai sama sekali tidak suka melihat Ino diantar oleh Gaara, apalagi melihat Istrinya dipapah oleh pria itu. Buru-buru ia menghampiri mereka dan mengendong Ino yang lunglai.

"Sai.. Aku lemas."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan ke kantor. Kau malah tak mau dengar." Omelnya dengan suara rendah.

"Sejak kapan dia sakit begitu?" Tanya Gaara mengikuti mereka masuk ke rumah. Dia merasa tak bisa pergi sampai melihat Ino beristirahat.

"Baru tadi pagi dia muntah-muntah. Aku pikir hanya flu perut tapi kenapa dia lemas begini? Aku akan membawanya ke kamar dulu." Sai mendorong salah satu pintu dengan kakinya. Kemudian merebahkan Ino di ranjang mereka. Begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal Ino langsung terlelap seakan semua energinya habis tersedot sesuatu.

Sai kembali menemui Gaara untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Sai menyimpan wajah tidak sukanya untuk diri sendiri. "Seharusnya Ino meneleponku. Kami jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tak masalah Sai, Aku juga mau ke tempat Temari. Masih satu arah."

"Aku hargai perhatianmu pada Ino, tapi sekarang dia punya suami untuk bergantung. Jadi pertolonganmu tak dibutuhkan."

"Sepertinya kau salah paham."

"Gaara, Aku bisa menjaga Ino dengan baik. Bukankah kau punya urusan lain?"

Bila pria berambut merah itu peka, ia pasti mengerti Sai memintanya untuk pergi.

"Sai, Apa kau tersinggung aku mengantarkan Ino pulang? Aku ini atasan dan temannya jadi selama dia berada di kantorku aku juga bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya."

"Aku tak tersinggung. Selamat tinggal Gaara." Balas Sai sambil menutup pintu rumahnya. Gaara terlalu memperhatikan Ino , bahkan sejak Ino berkerja bersama Temari.

Di dalam mobil Gaara mengerutkan kening. Sai kesal padanya karena ia mengantar Ino yang sedang sakit pulang? Bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan? Sai Shimura ternyata pria yang cemburuan. Dia bertingkah seperti anjing paranoid yang tulangnya hendak dicuri. Memamerkan taring pada setiap orang yang mendekat. Pria itu menginjak pedal gas dan keluar dari parkiran. Mana mungkin ia berniat mengejar wanita yang sama sekali tak memperhatikannya.

.

.

"Ino, Sebaiknya kita ke dokter. Ini sudah dua hari." Sai mendesak sang Istri yang masih bergelung dalam selimut. Bila kecurigaan Sai benar, Maka dia boleh senang. Tentu saja ide itu tak akan terbesit dalam benak Ino.

"Nanti siang saja, Aku masih mual. Jangan masak telur oke! Aku tak tahan dengan baunya."

Sai yang duduk di pinggir ranjang menepuk-nepuk kaki Ino. "Baiklah, Nyonya besar. Silahkan tidur lagi."

"Oh ya Sai, Tolong carikan aku acar timun. Aku ingin makan acar. Nasi dan miso sup."

"Sekarang?"

"Iya, Sekarang. Aku mau sekarang."

"…Tapi, Bahannya tidak ada."

"Tidak mau tahu. Begitu aku turun dari ranjang ini aku mau sarapanku siap." Ino ngambek. Ia pun menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Sai turun ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Tak ada bahan-bahan untuk membuat miso sup. Ia mengambil ponselnya.

"Detektif Hatake."

"Ada apa tuan?" Kakashi mengucek matanya. Ia baru tidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Mengapa tiba-tiba kliennya menelepon sepagi ini? Bukankah dia tidak ada pekerjaan lantaran Ino Yamanaka tak beranjak dari kediamannya. Oh, Menyebalkan sekali.

"Tolong temukan miso sup dan acar timun. Taruh di depan pintu rumahku. Selesaikan segera."

"Tapi itu bukan pekerjaan saya. Lagipula mana ada restoran buka sepagi ini."

"Saya tidak mau tahu. Apa kamu mau saya berhenti menggunakan jasamu? Tuan Hatake. Anda lupa saya ini klien yang royal dan murah hati."

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Pesanan anda akan saya bawakan." Ucap sang Detektif mengalah. Kakashi dengan malas menyeret kakinya dan berpakaian. Sai Shimura merupakan sumber penghasilan Kakashi satu-satunya jadi mengecewakan pria absurd itu bisa jadi bencana finansial untuknya. Meski dulunya dia adalah investigator handal di kepolisian, Kakashi Hatake tetaplah pria malas yang cuma ingin santai. Jadi selama ini dia hanya mengerjakan permintaan dari Shimura yang memberinya terlalu banyak uang dan menolak pekerjaan lainnya.

Aroma miso sup membuat Ino nyaris meneteskan liurnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan Sai menunggunya di meja makan. Pria itu mengenakan jeans dan tshirt hitam polos, menatap Ino dengan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sudah baikan."

"Ya, Apa Kau benar-benar menyiapkan makanan ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja, Apa ini cukup untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Nyonya Shimura?" Ujarnya bercanda.

"Kau baik sekali, Aku merasa tak pantas." Mendadak Ino berurai air mata membuat Sai kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ia menghampiri Ino dan memeluknya.

"Hiks..Hiks. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku terharu juga sedih dan merasa sangat emosional."

"Tak apa-apa. Mari duduk dan makan setelah itu aku akan membawamu ke Dokter."

Ino mengangguk. Wanita itu pun menghabiskan tiga mangkuk sup dan nasi.

.

.

Setelah hampir satu jam berkendara mereka sampai di sebuah klinik kecil. Ino mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti mengapa Sai membawanya kemari. "Sai, katamu kita akan ke dokter?"

"Ya, Kita sudah sampai."

"Mengapa ke klinik kecil seperti ini? Bukankah kita punya banyak uang untuk membayar rumah sakit yang lebih baik."

"Ino, Aku ingin kau diperiksa oleh dokter Shizune. Dia pernah menjadi kepala rumah sakit pusat kota dan juga menjadi asistent professor Tsunade yang terkenal itu. Dia dokter yang ahli."

"Lalu mengapa bekerja di klinik kecil di kawasan miskin seperti ini?"

"Panggilan kemanusiaan untuk menolong orang tak mampu. Ayo kita masuk."

Di dalam ternyata lebih bersih dan modern dari yang Ino kira. Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut mereka

"Tuan Shimura, anda datang lagi. Sumbangan anda yang waktu itu sangat membantu."

"Ah, Dokter Shizune ini istri saya. Ino Yamanaka, sudah tiga hari ini dia merasa tidak enak badan."

"Kalau begitu mari saya periksa, Nyonya silahkan ikuti saya."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dan serangkaian pemeriksaan Ino kembali berdiskusi dengan Sang dokter. "Apa yang terjadi pada saya dok? Sepertinya bukan flu atau keracunan makanan."

"Nyonya Ino, Dari gejala yang anda derita kemungkinan anda sedang hamil."

Mata Ino terbelalak, dia begitu terkejut. "Tak mungkin dokter, saya memakai alat kontrasepsi."

"Nyonya, Alat kontrasepsi memang bisa mencegah kehamilan tapi tidak seratus persen. Pada pengunaan IUD keefektifannya memang mencapai 99,2 % tapi tetap saja bisa terjadi kehamilan dan untuk benar-benar memastikan kondisi kandungan anda kita perlu melakukan tes darah."

Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa, punya anak sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam rencana. Ia hanya termanggu, bahkan tidak menyadari Sai menghampirinya sampai pria itu menepuk pundak Ino.

"Ada apa?"

"Kata dokter, Aku Hamil. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sai tak menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya. "Aku tahu kau bilang tidak siap, tapi bila sudah seperti ini bukankah kita harus bersyukur dikaruniai mukjizat kecil oleh Tuhan."

"Tapi, Aku khawatir."

"Tak perlu khawatir, Kau tinggal bergantung padaku. Aku akan menjaga kalian."

.

.

Sasuke melihat pria yang dia cari duduk di sudut café membaca sebuah buku. Dia berjalan melintasi meja-meja lainnya dan duduk di hadapan si pria berambut perak. Sontak Kakashi menurunkan buku erotica yang dia baca guna mencari tahu siapa yang tengah menganggu waktu santainya. Sasuke melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan Kakashi langsung mengenalinya.

"Apa yang diinginkan orang terhormat seperti anda?"

"Ah, kau mengenalku. Tuan detektif?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sumberku mengatakan sering melihatmu di lokasi syuting dan juga berkeliaran di tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh Ino Yamanaka. Aku hanya perlu nama orang yang membayarmu untuk melakukan itu."

"Tidak bisa, Aku bersumpah untuk merahasiakan nama klienku."

Sasuke merogoh lembar cek dari saku jasnya lalu menuliskan angka. Ia menyodorkan lembaran itu pada Sang detektif. "Pikirkan lagi, atau aku bisa menyuruh Ino untuk membuat laporan polisi tentang penyadapan, pelanggaran privasi dan _stalking._ Bukankah anda dikeluarkan dari satuan kepolisian dengan tidak hormat. Tentunya sulit mencari pekerjaan dengan reputasi buruk. Aku bisa membuat hidup anda jadi lebih sulit detektif." Ancam Sasuke dengan halus.

Kakashi menatap lembar cek itu sambil berpikir keras. Ini pilihan yang sulit, tapi uangnya cukup menggoda. Dia bisa meningalkan kota ini dan hidup enak dan tak berurusan lagi dengan orang-orang kaya eksentrik.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm.. Baiklah."


	6. Chapter 6

**My World Full Of Lemon**

**Chapter 6**

Dia tersenyum. Pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Ini keputusan sulit, tapi Sakura pada akhirnya mengerti. Cinta tak bisa diraih hanya dengan perjuangan semata. Untuk apa terus berusaha dan bertahan bila semua ini semakin menghancurkannya. Apa dia benar-benar mau seperti ini? Semua orang berhak bahagia bukan? Begitu pula dirinya, Sasuke dan Sarada.

Selama ini dia enggan untuk melepaskan meski tahu dia tak memiliki harapan. Dia memang keras kepala, terlalu yakin dirinya mampu mencairkan sebuah gunung es. Oh, betapa salah pemikirannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kepercayaan dirinya runtuh. Jelas sudah, Pernikahan ini tak memiliki masa depan selain membuat mereka berdua terperosok dalam kebusukan. Mereka telah menjelma menjadi racun bahkan bagi orang-orang disekitar mereka. Menyeret keluarga dan rekan terdekat dalam pertikaian mereka. 'Cukup sudah' putusnya dalam hati. Dia tidak datang ke ruang studi Sasuke untuk memulai konflik baru, tapi untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

"Kau mau menceraikan aku?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Sakura yang begitu bersikeras untuk menikahinya, menggunakan segala cara untuk mengatur dan menekannya sekarang memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Dia sudah menantikan ini lima tahun lamanya.

Sakura tanpa dipersilahkan langsung duduk di kursi berwarna cokelat yang letaknya berhadapan dengan sofa tempat suaminya duduk membaca buku. Wanita itu menyilangkan kaki dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Mencoba terlihat santai sementara membicarakan keputusan paling besar yang dia ambil dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tak mau hidup dalam neraka ini lebih lama. Kau benar , sandiwara ini hanya akan menghancurkan kita. Persetan dengan nama keluarga, aku sendiri sudah muak melihat kebejatanmu. Aku lelah mengejarmu." Akunya dengan suara pelan. Bahunya merosot dan punggungnya tak lagi tegak. Dengan binar mata sedih tapi penuh kepastian ia menatap Sasuke yang akhirnya menunjukan kesenangan dari wajah merenggut yang selalu ia tunjukan padanya. Kesehatan mentalnya jauh lebih penting dari pembalasan. Lagi pula dia juga tak akan puas dan bahagia membuat Sasuke kesulitan. Yang ada pria itu makin membencinya dan berbuat semakin jauh.

"Kau tahu, Aku bertindak lebih buruk dari bajingan karena memang sengaja mau menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengakhiri pernikahan ini secepatnya, tapi siapa duga kau bertahan selama lima tahun."

"Apa kau akan minta maaf atas perlakuanmu padaku?" Tanya Sakura tanpa emosi.

"Tidak, Kau layak mendapatkannya. Aku tak akan pernah minta maaf padamu." Ujar pria berambut raven itu dengan dingin.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Aku tahu kau membenciku sejak kita saling mengenal di bangku sekolah, tapi aku selalu berilusi suatu hari kau akan menyukaiku."

" Dulu aku tak membencimu, Aku hanya menganggap kau dan gadis-gadis yang mengejarku sedikit mengganggu. Kita berteman dan seharusnya kita tetap seperti itu. Hanya menjadi teman. Aku sempat tak percaya kau menghasut orang tuaku untuk menerimamu jadi menantu memanfaatkan statusmu sebagai gadis yang dekat denganku dan membawa-bawa koneksi keluarga Haruno. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa jadi manipulatif seperti itu, padahal kau juga tahu Naruto menyukaimu dan aku sama sekali tak punya perasaan lebih padamu."

"Aku juga tak menduga, Pria yang dulu begitu baik bisa jadi orang brengsek seperti ini."

"Pernikahan ini racun, membuat kita bertindak buruk. Apa kau sadar sekarang? Tak ada gunanya kita bersama. Kau dan aku layak mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik."

"Akhirnya kita bisa setuju dalam satu hal." Ucap Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Tak perlu lagi saling menyakiti. Bila saja kau tak keras kepala, mempertahankan apa yang tak pernah ada. Kita tak akan begini."

"Ya, Ya semua Salahku." Ucap wanita itu emosi. Ia hampir marah sebab Sasuke seakan melimpahkan semua kesalahan padanya. Padahal pilihan dan sikap pria itu sama sekali bukan tanggung jawabnya "Dan sekarang aku memutus lingkaran setan ini. Kau dengan sengaja melukai hatiku, membuatku menjadi pahit dan kehilangan kepercayaan."

"Dan kau mengupayakan segala cara agar bisa menguasai semua hal yang aku raih dengan kerja keras. Kau membuatku keluargaku berpaling dan membenciku. Ini tentunya ini bukan hal baik yang normal dalam pernikahan."

Ketakutan Sakura merasakan hatinya hancur tidak terjadi. Dia lupa cintanya telah bertahun-tahun ditolak, tapi karena dia keras kepala dia tetap mencoba mengambil hati Sasuke. Bila ia menyayangi diri sendiri harusnya ia berhenti sejak lama dan bila ia benar-benar cinta pada Sasuke harusnya dia ikhlas dan membiarkan pria itu pergi mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Bukan Ino saja yang bodoh, ternyata dia juga. Mereka berdua sama-sama dibutakan oleh cinta pada pria yang tak pernah menganggap mereka berarti.

"Mengapa kau tak berusaha mencintaiku?" tanya wanita berambut merah muda itu dengan suara lirih.

Sasuke menjawab apa adanya, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Di luar kesalahannya, Sakura bukan wanita yang buruk, tapi setiap ia mengingat bagaimana mereka menikah ia merasa seperti hewan liar yang dirantai dan seketika dia menjadi marah.

"Karena aku tak bisa, cinta bukan hal yang bisa dipaksakan. Apalagi ketika aku tak lagi menaruh hormat dan kepercayaan padamu. Kau sendiri mengapa tak melepaskanku?"

"Aku pikir aku tak bisa. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak lama, tapi setelah begitu banyak pertengkaran dan sakit hati aku merasa cukup. Aku harus mencintai diriku sendiri. Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi padamu?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?" Sasuke menutup buku ditangannya. Baru kali ini pria itu benar-benar memberi perhatian pada Sakura.

"Apa kau mencintai Ino?" Sakura punya asumsi, tapi ia ingin mendengar dari mulut pria itu sendiri. Sasuke meninggalkan Ino begitu saja, bahkan tak berusaha membela wanita yang menjadi selingkuhannya sedikitpun.

Sasuke mendesah, "Aku sangat bersalah padanya. Aku hanya memanfaatkannya untuk menusukmu. Aku tahu kau akan sangat sakit hati kehilangan sahabat baikmu. Awalnya hanya keisengan belaka tapi aku tak pernah menduga ia menyambut tawaranku."

"Jika hanya iseng dan untuk mengangguku mengapa kau melanjutkan perselingkuhan itu hingga bertahun-tahun dan menyembunyikannya?. Ini tak masuk akal."

"Itu karena aku ingin kau mengira aku mencintainya dan Ino juga tak ingin imagenya rusak. Aku baru berniat membuat kejutan manis untukmu. Memberitahumu secara pribadi. Sayangnya orang lain malah merusak rencanaku dan membuat ini menjadi berita nasional. Sama sekali bukan hal yang aku harapkan."

"Kita berdua benar-benar menyedihkan dan berhati kredil. Sungguh salah kau menggunakan Ino sebagai pionmu. Kalau saja kau tak menganggu Ino dengan memberi harapan kosong dia mungkin akan berpaling pada pria lain dan tidak menyianyakan waktunya untuk lelaki sepertimu."

"Kau tak bisa menyalahkanku saja. Ino juga tak suci. Aku tak memaksanya dan lagi dia menikmati kebersamaannya denganku."

"Itu karena kau membuat Ino berpikir dan percaya kau membalas perasaannya. Padahal kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri. Kau membuat Ino menyia-nyiakan Sai."

"Tunggu…Maksudmu Shimura menyukai Ino sejak dulu? Dia selalu terlihat tak peduli selama Ino menjaga imagenya."

"Kalau dia memang tak peduli dengan Ino untuk apa dia bicara padaku."

"Apa dia yang pertama memberitahumu aku berselingkuh dengan Ino?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Dia menemuiku setelah berita itu meledak. Dia begitu terpukul dan sakit hati. Memohon padaku agar aku menekanmu untuk mengakhiri perselingkuhan kalian dan melarang kalian bertemu."

"Lalu siapa yang memberitahumu berita itu akan dipublikasikan?" desak Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Karena aku merasa semua ini bukan kebetulan. Rahasiaku bukanlah hal yang bisa dibongkar dengan mudah."

"Apa tujuan orang itu? Menjatuhkanmu? Keluarga Uchiha? Skandal keluarga ini tentunya bisa dijual mahal." tanya Sakura.

"Kalau dia berniat menjatuhkan kita dan merusak reputasi kita. Orang itu tak akan repot-repot memberitahumu."

Sakura lama berpikir. "Apa dia mengincar Ino? Dia tahu aku akan berekasi dan menyalahkan Ino."

" Aku sendiri menyelidikinya karena penasaran, siapa yang berani dengan lancang menganggu kehidupan pribadiku Lalu aku menemukan fakta selama ini Ino selalu diawasi oleh seseorang."

"Apa kau pikir orang ini sedang membahayakan Ino?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya ini bukan urusan kita."

"Bisakah kita memperingatkannya? Aku tak yakin Ino masih mau bicara pada kita, tapi sebaiknya kita memberitahunya. Kau paham, Kau dan aku punya dosa besar padanya sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu."

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mau menolong Ino setelah membencinya setengah mati?"

"Aku membencinya gara-gara kamu meski begitu dia temanku, bila dia dalam bahaya aku tak akan berdiam diri."

"Jadi siapa yang memberitahumu?" desak Sasuke Lagi.

Sakura menyerah, "Aku tak tahu namanya hanya saja pria itu berambut perak. Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop padaku."

"Kau masih menyimpannya?"

Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

.

Ino yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Gaara. Wajah pria itu tampak khawatir.

"Ada masalah apa, Bos?" Tanyanya mengerutkan kening. Ia tengah menyelesaikan proposal dan materi rapat besok. Instingnya mengatakan kemunculan Gaara di sini berarti ada hal yang salah.

"Ada yang mencarimu. Aku merasa kau tak ingin menemuinya, tetapi dia tetap bersikeras. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus dia sampaikan. "

"Siapa?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Wajah Ino langsung kecut mendengar nama wanita itu. Dia tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Sasuke maupun Sakura. "Hn..Mau apa lagi Sakura?" Merasa penasaran Ino bangkit dari duduknya. "Di mana dia?"

"Di ruanganku. Apa kau yakin mau berbicara dengannya? Apa aku perlu berjaga-jaga?"

Ino berjalan di lorong dan Gaara membuntutinya. "Kalau dia datang untuk memakiku. Tak masalah. Aku juga akan balas memakinya."

Ino mendorong pintu kantor Gaara. Wanita itu langsung waspada melihat mantan sahabatnya.

"Sakura, Mau apa mencariku? Bukankah persahabatan kita berakhir karena aku tidur dengan suamimu?"

"Aku kemari dengan niat baik Ino. Aku ingin minta maaf telah memojokkanmu di depan media. Aku hanya tak ingin mereka tahu Sasuke tak pernah mencintaiku dan menghancurkan ilusi rumah tangga kami yang sempurna."

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Wanita manapun pasti akan marah suaminya direbut. Aku juga salah, termakan oleh janji manisnya."

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke. Bukankah begitu Ino?"

"Aku tak mau membicarakan itu lagi. Aku sudah bahagia sekarang."

"Aku ikut senang untukmu. Aku sendiri baru memulai proses perceraianku. Semoga saja aku bisa memulai kembali kehidupan yang baru."

Ino terkejut ia tahu betapa posesifnya Sakura pada suaminya. Tak mungkin rasanya Sakura melepas Sasuke begitu saja. "Mengapa?"

"Karena situasinya kian memburuk. Apapun yang aku usahakan, Sasuke menjadi tambah membenciku dan membuat sosoknya kian jauh dari sosok pemuda yang aku cintai. Aku membuatnya menjadi seorang bajingan dan bila aku memaksa dan bertahan bukan tak mungkin Sasuke akan menjadi kriminal hanya untuk melepaskan diri dariku." Wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum miris. "Kedatanganku untuk memberikan ini." Sakura menyerahkan amplop coklat.

Ino memeriksanya. Di dalam penuh foto pertemuan rahasianya dengan Sasuke. "Mengapa kau memiliki foto-foto ini?"

"Seseorang memberikannya padaku sebelum berita itu tersebar. Kau tahu apa artinya ini? Seseorang mengikuti kalian dan mengambil foto-foto ini. Tak hanya satu kali. Jadi ini bukan kebetulan."

Ino melempar amplop itu ke tempat sampah. "Masalah ini sudah berlalu dan aku sudah bukan seorang selebriti lagi. Paparazi tak akan mengikutiku."

"Bagaimana kau yakin itu pekerjaan Paparazi? Kalau memang iya, pastinya mereka akan meminta uang padaku kan atau memeras Sasuke, tapi tidak. Yang mereka inginkan aku menghancurkan kariermu."

"Apa kau mau bilang ada orang lain selain dirimu yang ingin aku jatuh?"

"Aku khawatir iya. Sasuke tak akan berusaha menyelidikinya bila tak ada hal yang terasa janggal. Coba pikir hubungan kalian begitu rahasia. Bagaimana Paparazi tahu soal itu dan mendapatkan foto-foto ini."

"Mengapa kau memberitahuku? Apa yang kau inginkan dari semua ini?"

"Sejujurnya tidak ada, Semuanga telah kandas. Aku tidak berharap kita bisa menjadi teman lagi, tapi mengingat hubungan kita di masa lalu aku hanya ingin kau tetap waspada. Sasuke yang sangat terusik dan ingin mengungkap siapa yang menyebarkan skandal itu. Saat ini dia masih belum menemukan petunjuk, tetapi dia mengetahui seseorang selalu mengikuti dan mengawasimu."

"Jangan mengada-ada Sakura. Aku yakin ini hanya muslihat kalian untuk membuatku curiga dan paranoid. Bukankah kau yang mengirim surat ancaman pada Gaara dan Sai? Meminta mereka untuk mengabaikan aku bila tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Apa kau berencana untuk melukai semua orang yang berusaha membantuku?" Teriak Ino kasar, perkataan Sakura sama sekali tak masuk akal dan dia tak percaya sedikitpun wanita bersurai merah muda itu bermaksud baik. Dia paling tahu, Sasuke dan Sakura sama busuknya.

Kening Sakura berkerut dituding seperti itu. "Demi Tuhan aku tak pernah mengancam Sai atau Gaara. Kau tahu aku merasa aku hanyalah bidak dari siapapun yang mendalangi masalah ini. Yang aku tahu target mereka adalah kau, bukan Sasuke maupun aku. Kau boleh percaya atau tidak, tetapi aku mohon padamu untuk hati-hati dan memperhatikan sekelilingmu."

Tak lagi punya hal lain untuk di sampaikan. Sakura melenggang dari kantor Gaara. Sebelum ia pergi ia sempat melemparkan sebuah tatapan pada Gaara yang bersandar di tembok. Pria itu tak bermaksud menguping, dia hanya berjaga-jaga. Seandainya dua orang wanita itu berkelahi.

"Kau mendengar semua yang kami bicarakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, Aku tak bermaksud menguping. Apa benar kau tidak mengirimkan surat kaleng itu padaku?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Bukan aku dan bukan juga Sasuke. Aku hanya meminta semua rekananku untuk tak lagi menggunakan Ino. Bila kau temannya. Kau harus menjaganya."

"Sai Shimura akan tersinggung bila aku ikut campur urusan Ino. Pria itu sangat cemburuan dan posesif."

"Benarkah? Dia tak tampak seperti itu."

"Kita tak bisa menilai seseorang dari tampilan luarnya. Oh iya. Aku harap kau tidak datang lagi ke kantorku."

"Aku tak akan datang lagi, Ino sudah mendengar apa yang aku sampaikan. Sekarang terserah dia. Maaf, aku membuat masalah di kantormu. Permisi." Sakura melenggang melintasi koridor yang kosong dengan perasaan lega. Segala hal yang mengikat dan membebaninya telah terputus dan dia merasa ringan. Seandainya dia tahu melepas Sasuke membuatnya merasa lebih baik dia akan melakukannya sejak dulu. Tidak berkubang dan terjebak dalam drama yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

.

.

Ino tak membicarakan tentang kedatangan Sakura pada suaminya. Wanita itu merasa lebih baik menyimpan informasi ini sendiri karena tak ingin menyulitkan Sai lebih jauh. Tetapi kalimat Sakura terlanjur masuk dalam kepalanya membuatnya bersikap lebih waspada dari sebelumnya.

Seperti biasa pukul lima sore Ino menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor dan langsung pulang ke rumah. Wanita itu menyetir mobilnya keluar dari areal parkir perusahaan menuju jalan raya. Setelah mengemudi beberapa saat wanita itu lantas berpikir 'Apa benar aku diikuti?' Ino mengamati kaca sepionnya. Tak ada yang aneh, sebuah mobil hitam yang tak begitu mencolok berada di belakangnya. Tapi aneh setelah beberapa perempatan dan tikungan Ino baru sadar mobil hitam dengan nomer plat Shinagawa itu masih berada di dekatnya. Ino tak jadi pulang. Dia pun berputar haluan menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan hanya untuk menguji teorinya dan benar saja mobil hitam itu ikut berbalik.

Ino mencengkeram kemudinya. 'Mungkin hanya Paparazi.' Untuk melihat siapa pengendara mobil hitam itu. Ino parkir dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk mal. Dengan berhati-hati dia mengamati areal parkir. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung, mengenakan topi base ball dan jaket bomber abu-abu turun dari mobil yang dari tadi mengikutinya. Wajah pria itu tidak jelas terlihat karena di tutupi oleh masker berwarna hitam.

Ino melangkan pelan, seakan tidak ada apa-apa, tapi mata wanita itu tetap awas pada keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ino masuk ke sebuah toko dan memilih pakaian dalam. Mungpung dia di sini sebaiknya dia membeli sesuatu untuk mengejutkan Sai. Pria bermasker itu tampak mengantri di stall yang menjual bubble tea.

Kakashi membeli milk tea macha, targetnya sedang masuk ke toko pakaian dalam. Ia tak paham mengapa wanita itu tak langsung pulang karena biasanya Yamanaka Ino selalu berbelanja di akhir minggu. Ponselnya berdering.

"Di mana Istriku? Harusnya dia sampai di rumah sepuluh menit yang lalu." Tuannya terdengar gusar.

"Istri anda sedang berbelanja di mal. Saya masih membuntutinya."

Dari balik kaca etalase toko. Ino mengamati gerak-gerik pria bermasker itu. 'Hm…mencurigakan.'

Ino membayar pakian dalam yang dia pilih dan melangkah ke toko berikutnya. Pria itu juga ikut pindah. Masker hitamnya di turunkan dan wajah pria itu terlihat. Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat apa dia pernah melihat wajah itu, tapi ia tak mengenalnya. Sambil berjalan wanita itu mengigit bagian dalam pipinya. Beranikah dia mengambil resiko? Tempat ini ramai, tak ada salahnya dia mencoba mengkonfrontasi penguntit itu.

Ino bersembunyi di balik papan iklan. Lelaki itu berhenti sebentar, tampak kelimpungan.

"Hei kau!" Ino mendekati pria bertopi itu.

Kakashi terpaku. Ia tak menyadari Ino mengetahui keberadaannya. "M…m.. Saya?" Kakashi pura-pura bodoh.

"Iya kau, Siapa lagi. Apa kau membuntutiku?"

"Tidak-tidak, Anda salah. Saya hanya sedang berjalan-jalan."

Mata Ino menyipit tak percaya. "Oh, begitu. Apa anda yakin anda bukan orang mesum yang suka mengambil foto seseorang diam-diam."

"Nona, anda memang cantik. Tapi tuduhan anda tak berdasar. Begitu banyak orang di sini, tapi anda menuduh saya mengikuti anda. Apa ini cuma alasan anda untuk bisa berkenalan dengan saya?" ujar Kakashi genit.

Ino langsung mengernyit. Oke dia akan mundur dari situasi ini, tapi dia sudah melihat wajah pria ini dengan jelas. Jadi lain kali bila Ino masih melihatnya berkeliaran dia bisa memanggil polisi.

"Sepertinya saya memang salah paham." Sakura ternyata tidak berbohong. Jadi selama ini dia diikuti? Mengapa? Kalau itu fans atau paparazi dia mengerti, tapi ini tak ada hubungan dengan ketenarannya.

Melihat Ino pergi, Kakashi tidak melanjutkan pengintaiannya. Mengapa dia bisa ketahuan? Bertahun-tahun menguntit Ino dia tak pernah ketahuan. Wanita itu tadi bersembunyi di sana. Mencoba menangkap basah dirinya. Sial bila tuan Sai tahu ia sudah ketahuan, bisa-bisa pria itu akan marah besar dan tak lagi membayarnya. Kakashi hanya menarik nafas panjang. Mungkin ia bisa mengantongi cek dari Sasuke Uchiha sebelum ia melarikan diri dan cuci tangan dari masalah ini.

Ino tak repot-repot memencet bel pintu rumahnya. Dia memasukan kunci dan membuka pintu. Ketika sampai di ruang tamu dia baru ingat tas belanjanya tertinggal di kursi belakang.

"Kau terlambat hampir satu setengah jam." Sai berdiri di ambang jendela yang terbuka. Sebatang rokok menyala terselip di tanggan kanannya.

"Maaf, Apa setiap saat aku harus melaporkan keberadaanku padamu?"

"Apa susahnya meneleponku untuk mengatakan kau mampir ke mal sebentar. Mengapa kau suka membuatku khawatir, Ino kau sedang hamil. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa?"

"Tunggu, Bagaimana kau tahu tadi aku mampir ke mall? Padahal tas belanjaanku masih tertinggal di mobil."

Sai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Berusaha tidak terlihat resah karena tadi dia keceplosan. "Oh, Itu hanya tebakanku. Ke mana lagi kau akan pergi pulang kerja kalau tidak ke mall. Apa kau sudah makan malam? Kalau belum ayo kita makan. Aku sudah selesai memasak dari tadi."

Ino menurut saja dituntun ke meja makan. Meski begitu otaknya berpikir kenapa Sai bisa menebak dia pergi ke mana. Ino tidak mengecualikan suaminya dari kecurigaan.

Mereka berdua menikmati hidangan dengan tenang dan Ino memilih untuk membicarakan hal-hal ringan. Oh dia harus mennyenangkan hati suaminya yang gusar.

"Apa kau masih merasa mual hari ini?" tanya Sai sambil meletakkan beberapa potong daging dalam piring istrinya.

"Hm, Tidak. Gejala _morning sickness-_nya tidak muncul lagi. Mungkin karena usia kandungannya sudah tiga bulan."

"Pokoknya kau harus hati-hati. Tidak boleh angkat yang berat-berat. Jangan naik tangga dan simpan semua high-heelsmu. Mulai besok aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor. Jadi kau tak perlu menyetir sendiri."

"Ayolah Sai, tak perlu _over protektif_ begitu."

"Aku tak mau ambil resiko atas keselamatan istri dan anakku."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Ini namanya jadi suami siaga."

Ino tertawa melihat ekspresi serius suaminya. "Kau lucu sekali. Aku yang hamil tapi kau yang sibuk."

"Apa kau tidak suka aku mengurusmu?"

"Tumben kau bertanya? Biasanya juga melakukan hal semaumu. Kadang aku merasa pendapatku tidak berarti."

"A..a Aku tak tahu kau berpikir demikian. Aku hanya bertindak demi kebaikanmu dan anak kita."

"Sudahlah, Aku tahu kau gusar aku pulang terlambat, tapi aku punya alasan bagus untuk itu."

"Apa?" Sai bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa semua piring kotor ke tempat cuci. Semua pekerjaan rumah tangga memang dia yang mengerjakan.

"Aku meninggalkan tas belanjanya di kursi belakang mobil. Bisa kau ambilkan?"

"Baiklah."

Mata Ino menyipit mengamati punggung suaminya. 'Mungkinkah?' Wanita itu pun menggelengkan kepala.

'Tidak, Tak mungkin. Kau tak boleh mencurigai suamimu Ino.'

Ketika Sai kembali dan menyerakan tas berisi pakaian dalam itu Ino bertanya. "Menurutmu, apa alasan lelaki mengirim orang untuk mengawasi istrinya?"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Kebetulan saja teman kantorku bercerita."

"Mungkin saja dia curiga istrinya berselingkuh."

"Bisa jadi, Soalnya aku mendengar gossip dia punya affair dengan kepala bagian."

"Kenapa Bos mu belum memecat wanita itu. Bukankah tidak boleh membuat skandal di kantor?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Gaara berpikir itu hanya rumor. Aku juga digosipkan di kantor. Katanya aku mencoba menggoda Gaara."

"Benarkah. Aku malah merasa dia berusaha merayumu."

Ino langsung berkacak pinggang. "Gaara itu bos-ku dan dia pria baik. Sampai kapan kau mau cemburu padanya?"

"Aku bercanda."

"Apa kau baru merasa senang kalau bisa mengikat dan mengurungku di rumah?"

"Mm…m apa tidak salah? Bukankah kau sendiri yang senang diikat?"

Wajah Ino langsung jadi merah jambu. "Kita tidak sedang membicarakan hal itu!"

"Tas di tanganmu itu, bukannya toko pakaian dalam. Kejutan apa yang kau siapkan untukku?"

"tak jadi ah, Kau membuatku kesal."

"Ayolah sayang." Rajuk Sai sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Ino. Kedua tangannya dengan nakal menyusup dalam blouse putih yang Ino kenakan. Dengan pelan memebelai perut yang mulai tampak membuncit.

"Aku berjanji akan jadi anak baik." Bisiknya menggoda.

"Oke, Tunggu aku di kamar. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Yes, Madam." Dengan patuh Sai berjalan ke kamar dan menggulingkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menanti dengan antusias. Sayangnya Ino tak ambil pusing ia membiarkan suaminya menunggu dan berendam lama di bak mandi. Ia terkikik sendiri.

Sai masih menanti. Ia tak berani beranjak dari ranjang ini mengingat tadi dia bersedia untuk patuh. Setelah nyaris satu jam berkutat dengan pikiran macam-macam yang membuat darahnya mengalir ke selangkangan. Akhirnya Ino muncul. Wanita itu mengenakan jubah mandi. Rambutnya telah kering dan kulitnya berwarna pink. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya membuat Sai menutup mata. Ia menikmati perpaduan jasmine dan lavender yang menjadi ciri khas Ino.

"Hey, Buka mata dong!"

Ino melepaskan jubah mandinya. Seketika Sai lupa cara bernafas.


	7. Chapter 7

**My World Full Of Lemon**

**Chapter 7**

Kakashi tidak menduga dia akan diterima memasuki kediaman Uchiha tanpa membuat janji sebelumnya. Dia berusaha mengontak nomor telpon yang ditinggalkan Sasuke tapi nomor itu tak lagi aktif. Dia sudah putus asa. Sai Shimura telah mengetahui kegagalannya menjalankan tugas dan Kakashi memilih untuk pergi jauh-jauh sebelum dia mendapatkan celaka. Dia tak tahu segila apa kliennya, tapi mengenal Sai selama beberapa tahun ia paham hidupnya tak akan aman bila Ino Yamanaka tahu semuanya. Kakashi mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia tak menduga malah akan bertemu Sakura Haruno.

Sakura bisa melihat punggung sosok jangkung yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tamunya. Meski pria itu kelihatan sedang mengamati lukisan besar yang terpampang di dinding sang nyonya rumah bisa menebak tamunya sedang merasa tegang.

"Ada urusan apa dengan suami saya?" Mendengar seseorang ingin bertemu suaminya, Sakura berinisiatif menyambut sang tamu. Sasuke sendiri sejak minggu lalu telah angkat kaki dari rumah. Memang belum ada yang tahu prihal perpisahan ini selain kedua orang tua mereka sebab mereka ingin perceraian ini berlangsung serahasia mungkin. Ketika sosok jangkung itu berbalik Sakura terkejut sebab dia mengingat wajah itu. "Aku mengingatmu." Ujarnya seketika.

"Nyonya, Saya tidak berharap untuk bertemu anda. Apa ini artinya Tuan Uchiha tidak ada di rumah?" Mungkin keberuntungan Kakashi memang sudah habis. Dia telah datang ke kantornya dan mereka bilang Sasuke Uchiha tidak dapat ditemui, bahkan dengan koneksi serta kemampuan detektifnya dia tidak dapat menemukan lelaki itu. Posisinya sedang genting, Sai Shimura bukan orang biasa dan Kakashi tak punya sesuatu yang bisa melindunginya, jika tuannya berniat menghukumnya.

"Tidak, Suamiku sedang liburan. Boleh aku tahu mengapa kau mencari Sasuke? Padahal kau yang memberikanku semua bukti-bukti perselingkuhannya padaku dan memintaku menyalahkan Ino. Apa maumu kali ini? Apa kau sedang mencoba memeras Sasuke lagi dengan skandal baru yang kau temukan?"

"Tidak-tidak, Kami punya urusan lain. Kalau memang tuan Sasuke tidak ada, Saya permisi."

Sakura menghalangi jalan Kakashi, Ia tak akan membiarkan pria itu pergi sampai dia tahu apa urusan mereka. " Aku akan membayarmu untuk mendengar secuil informasi. Aku tahu kau mencari suamiku karena urusan uang dan aku lebih kaya darinya."

Kakashi menatap sang Nyonya kaya dengan pertimbangan. Apakah penting dengan siapa dia bicara? Dia membutuhkan uang dan pergi jauh dari kota ini segera. Tidak penting uang itu bersumber dari siapa. "Baiklah. Kau ingin tahu siapa yang memperkerjakan aku dan merancang semua ini kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Berapa yang kau mau?"

"Satu juta dollar dalam bentuk cash."

"Baiklah, Apa kau mau bicara sekarang. Kau hanya perlu menyebutkan sebuah nama."

"Tidak sampai uangnya ada di tanganku." Kakashi bersikukuh.

Sakura mendesah, Ia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. "Satu jam lagi uangnya akan tiba. Silahkan menunggu. Bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu silahkan panggil pelayan." Ia meninggalkan pria asing itu sendiri untuk menyelesaikan hal lain. Sakura merasa pria itu tak berbahaya, tapi lebih tepatnya putus asa. Dia hendak menjual informasi tetang dengan siapa dia berkerja. Pria itu mengkianati kepercayaan kliennya dan Sakura sendiri tidak mudah percaya begitu saja. Siapa yang tahu dia mungkin berusaha menipunya.

.

.

Ino turun dari mobil. Rambut pirangnya tertutupi wig berwarna merah, tak lupa ia menggenakan kaca mata hitam berlensa lebar untuk menyamarkan penampilannya. Temari yang duduk di kursi kemudi terheran-heran. "Mengapa kau harus menyamar seperti ini untuk pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Aku takut ada orang mengenaliku."

Alis pirang Temari mengernyit "Kau bukan artis lagi, Masih ada paparazzi membuntutimu?"

"Aku memergoki satu orang minggu lalu, entah dia paparazzi lepas atau bekerja untuk tabloid aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku jadi trauma."

"Ah.. sunguh merepotkan ya."

Ino tertawa. "Sekarang kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantarku kemari."

"Aku bisa menemanimu ke dalam."

"Tidak usah Temari, Aku tak ingin lebih merepotkanmu. Aku hanya perlu memeriksakan kandunganku. Bukan hal besar."

"Mengapa tidak bersama Sai?"

"Pria itu merasa tak perlu mencari second opinion dan aku tak ingin bertengkar dengannya. Aku kemari juga berbohong. Aku bilang bertemu denganmu untuk makan siang."

"Aku pikir dia selalu memuja dan memanjakanmu."

Ino menggeleng. " Tidak selalu. Kadang aku merasa jenuh dia mengontrolku dan Kalau Sai cemburu, dia menakutkan."

"Dia tak terlihat seperti itu."

"Wajah bisa menipu."

Kali ini Temari menatap Ino dengan serius dan khawatir. "Apa benar kau baik-baik saja? Dari awal aku tak suka dengan keputusanmu untuk menikahinya. Apalagi Gaara juga bercerita bagaimana suamimu bersikap memusuhi dan terlalu over protektif."

"Mungkin Gaara terlalu sensitive, Aku bisa mengatasi suamiku, Temari. Aku pergi dulu ya." Ino menutup pintu mobil dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit, tetapi Temari memanggilnya. Wanita yang lebih tua itu menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Ino. Kalau kau dalam kesulitan. Aku, Shikamaru dan Gaara pasti akan membantumu."

Ino tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Teriak wanita pirang itu.

.

.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan terkejut. Ia tak bisa mempercayai informasi yang dia terima. Dalang semua ini adalah Sai sendiri. Apa ini benar? Kalau begitu Ino harus tahu kalau dia menikahi seorang psikopat.

"Jadi kau bilang Sai sudah mengintai Ino selama bertahun-tahun? Mengapa kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Saya bisa memberikan bukti." Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah ponsel hitam pada Sakura. "Semua percakapan dan informasi yang saya sampaikan pada tuan Shimura ada dalam ponsel ini, Saya akan menyerahkannya pada anda dan lebih baik segera dihancurkan, sebab tuan Shimura pasti tahu saya berada di sini."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin cuci tangan dari masalah ini. Mengapa kau menjual nama tuan yang memberimu makan selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Ino telah mengetahui keberadaan saya, Saya takut tuan Shimura tidak lagi menganggap saya berguna."

"Dan kau takut dia akan melenyapkanmu." Putus Sakura menarik kesimpulan.

"Saya bekerja untuknya dan saya tahu pasti Sai Shimura itu pria berbahaya."

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Ino."

"Tak usah mengkhawatirkan Nyonya Ino. Saya pikir Tuan Shimura tak akan menyakitinya. Transaksi kita sudah selesai. Saya akan pergi." Kakashi mengambil koper yang penuh berisi uang dari atas meja.

Ketika dia hendak melangkah keluar, sepuluh orang body guard keluarga Haruno mencegatnya.

"Maaf tuan Hatake, Aku belum menyuruhmu pergi."

Perkelahian tidak terelakkan. Meski terlatih dalam bela diri Kakashi tak bisa menghadapi sepuluh orang sendirian. Setelah berjuang untuk lolos selama lima belas menit Kakashi roboh ketika seorang body guard menghantam rahangnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak panik melihat keributan di ruang tamunya.

"Nyonya, Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya salah seorang bodyguard.

"Ikat dan kurung dia digudang. Jangan sampai lepas."

Kakashi tak percaya dia dibodohi seperti ini. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku lagi Nyonya?"

"Oh, Kau harus bicara pada Ino. Sebab dia tak akan percaya dari kata-kataku saja."

Sakura merenung sesaat. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Menyelamatkan Ino?, tapi Apa Ino ingin diselamatkan. Sakura ingin membantu. Mungkin dia harus menunggu keputusan Ino, tapi pertama dia perlu menghubungi Sasuke. Wanita yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya itu mendesah berat. Kali ini mantan suaminya mungkin bisa berguna.

Ino pulang ke rumah dengan hati galau. Kandungannya tidak apa-apa, tapi dokter mengatakan tidak ada alat IUD tertinggal di rahimnya. Ino tak pernah melakukan prosedur pengangkatan alat kontrasepsi itu. Tidak juga ketika dia memeriksakan dirinya pada dokter Shizune. Kalaupun alat itu lepas sendiri masa Ino tidak tahu. Seseorang telah melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya dan Ino tidak ingin percaya Sai yang melakukannya. Mengapa? Ino sudah bilang berkali-kali dia belum ingin menjadi seorang Ibu dan Sai setuju untuk menghormati keputusan Ino.

Dia tak bisa menatap pria itu lagi, Ino menunduk tatkala sang suami menyapanya. Tubuhnya tak bergeming merasakan Sai mencium keningnya. Ino merasa ingin mendorong pria itu, Ino merasa marah dan dia benar-benar tertipu. Sai tidaklah sebaik yang dia gambarkan.

"Ada apa Ino? Mengapa kau begitu murung dan diam?"

"Sai aku lelah." Ucap Ino pendek. Segera ia melangkah menuju kamar tidur mereka.

"Mau aku pijat dan siapkan air hangat?" Sai menawarkan bantuannya. Ia sama sekali tak suka melihat istrinya seperti ini.

"Tak perlu, Aku mohon biarkan aku sendiri sebentar saja." Ino menutup pintu. Dia belum siap menghadapi Sai. Wanita itu menyandarkan punggung di kepala tempat tidur. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan dahi menyentuh lutut yang tertekuk. Dia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Haruskah dia marah dan berbicara pada Sai tentang apa yang ia tahu atau dia bisa diam saja pura-pura tidak tahu dan menjalankan harinya seperti biasa.

Di luar pintu Sai berjalan mondar-mandir. Hari ini dia membiarkan Ino pergi dengan Temari, Ia berusaha menghubungi Kakashi Hatake tapi detektif sialan itu malah menghilang. Dia tahu Ino pergi ke rumah sakit. Yang Sai tidak mengerti mengapa istrinya jadi seperti itu? Apa Ino mengetahui sesuatu. Sai mengigit bibirnya yang tipis. Dia hendak marah, Apa dia kurang perhatian pada Ino, Apa dia kurang supportive? Demi dewa, Ia telah melakukan segala hal untuk membuat Ino senang. Apa lagi sekarang? Pria pucat itu menggeram frustasi. Melampiaskan kemarahanya hanya akan membuat sang istri semakin takut. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menggebuk dan mendobrak pintu. Sai menarik nafas pelan dan mengetuk pintu.

"Ino, apa kau mau bicara denganku?" Dia berbicara dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Untuk saat ini dia tak bisa membuat suaminya curiga. Ino tak boleh menunjukan keraguan pada suaminya sedikitpun sebab Sai mungkin akan mencengkramnya lebih erat lagi. "Masuklah."

Sai terdiam melihat sosok Ino yang menyedihkan. "Kau menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu sedih." Tanpa berpikir Sai duduk di dekat sang istri dan memeluknya.

,

"Aku mengerti proses kehamilan tidak mudah, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha menjagamu. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Oke..percaya padaku." Balas Sai dengan manis.

Ino mengangguk dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang suami, tapi hatinya menjerit. _'Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu setelah tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Mengapa Sai?' _

Ino yang terlalu lelah berpikir tertidur pulas dan wanita itu bermimpi seseorang merantai tangan dan kakinya.

.

.

Sepanjang indra pengelihatannya tak ada warna lain yang terlihat selain biru. Rasanya dunia begitu lapang dan tiada batas. Sesekali terdengar pekik burung camar di udara. Dia merasa damai meski gelombang laut membuat perahu yang dia naiki sedikit bergoyang. Sayangnya kedamaian itu tak berlangsung lama llantaran suara ponsel memecah lamunannya.

"Hn…lebih baik ini hal penting." Gerutu Sang Uchiha. Hanya Sakura dan orang tuanya yang tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi dirinya yang tengah melanglang buana. Berlayar dan menghindar dari semua publikasi dan efek negatif perceraiannya dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, Ada apa? Apa dokumen pembagian asset sudah beres?"

"Aku menghubungimu bukan untuk membahas urusan perceraian, tapi apa kau mau balas dendam?"

"Dendam, pada siapa?"

"Aku tahu siapa yang menjebak kita dalam skandal Ino. Kau kembali sekarang."

"Bagaimana bila aku bilang aku tidak berminat?"

"Terserah, Jadi kau sudah berlapang dada menerima kenyataan jatuh dalam perangkap orang yang lebih lihai darimu?" Sakura memancing. Dua pria brengsek saling menjatuhkan bukanlah ide buruk di mata wanita berambut pink itu.

"Jadi siapa pelakunya?"

"Tak lain dan tak bukan Sai Shimura. Rival cintamu." Desisnya sinis.

"Aku sudah mencurigainya. Pria itu aktor yang cakap."

"Aku sendiri tak menduga dia berbuat sejauh itu untuk mendapatkan Ino. Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Aku tak berniat memberitahumu, tapi aku heran apa yang kau inginkan dengan memberitahuku?"

Sakura dengan santai bersandar si kursi kantornya. Dari jendela yang besar dia menatap pemandangan kota. Entah mengapa kali ini ia tak merasakan emosi apa pun bicara pada Sasuke. Pernikahan mereka memang sudah berakhir, tapi ia tak keberatan untuk memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk ini. Bila kedua pria itu hancur mungkin dia dan Ino-lah yang akan tertawa di atas derita para lelaki berengsek ini.

"Oh itu, Aku sedang mencari kepuasan. Kau menipunya dan sekarang Sai juga. Aku ingin melihat Ino jatuh lagi."

" Tsk…Kau masih saja kejam."

"Bukankah kita semua begitu." Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, Ino mungkin sedih mengetahui kebenaran, tapi temannya itu harus tahu. Bila sahabatnya itu bukan wanita cerdas, dia tak akan memilih hidup bersama seorang psikopat.

.

.

.

Gedung perkantoran masih ramai seperti biasa, para pegawai sibuk bekerja di dalam kubikel mereka berkonsentrasi menatap layar komputer menyelesaikan tugas sebelum deadline nya tiba. Seharusnya pimpinan mereka ikut sibuk, tetapi Sabaku Gaara bukannya bekerja malah melamun. Ia bingung memikirkan e-mail yang dikirimkan Haruno Sakura padanya. Mengapa wanita itu memintanya bicara pada Ino? Mengapa tidak bicara langsung? Ia tak bisa mengabaikan pesan wanita berambut pink itu lantaran dia menyebut-nyebut nama Sai Shimura.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan segala pertimbangannya untuk ikut campur atau tidak, sebab Ino sudah berdiri diambang pintu. Ia tak suka ikut campur masalah pribadi orang lain, tapi kali ini mungkin lebih bijak dia menjadi pembawa pesan.

"Boss, Ini laporan yang kau minta." Ino meletakan folder yang dia kerjakan selama berhari-hari di atas meja kerja Gaara.

"Ino, Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Hari ini dia mengirimikan pesan untukmu, Aku tak tahu kau mau mengubrisnya atau tidak."

"Memang dia bilang apa?"

"Kalau kau ingin berniat tahu tentang hal yang disembunyikan suamimu. Kau harus pergi ke rumahnya."

Ino berpikir sejenak, Dia memang curiga pada Sai. Apa dia ingin mencari bukti? Apa dia benar-benar siap untuk menerima kebenaran apa pun itu? Selama Ino tidak menemukan bukti dia masih bisa menjalani hidupnya dalam penyangkalan. Bisa tetap berpura-pura mereka baik-baik saja dan suaminya tetap sosok baik hati juga pengertian, tapi bisakah dia hidup selamanya dalam kebohongan? Saat ini tersenyum pada Sai menjadi tugas yang sangat berat.

"Aku akan bicara pada Sakura, Permisi bos."

Setelah Ino bicara ditelepon pada mantan sahabatnya dia buru-buru mengambil jas yang tersampir di kursi dan tasnya. Dia melangkah melintasi koridor sambil memesan uber. Semenjak perutnya membulat Sai tidak mengizinkannya membawa kendaraan dan sekarang dia membutuhkan tumpangan untuk pergi ke rumah Sakura. Di dekat pantry Gaara mencegatnya.

"Mau ke mana buru-buru?"

" Aku harus ke rumah Sakura, Maaf aku jadi harus permisi."

"Biar aku antar."

"…, tapi Gaara."

"Suamimu sudah memperingatkanku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kau temanku. Bukankah lebih baik pergi ke sana berdua. Barangkali ada hal yang mencurigakan."

Ino pun setuju membiarkan Gaara mengantarnya. Gaara benar, sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi. Ino juga tak mempercayai Sakura.

Perjalanan mereka berlangsung singkat, Hari ini lalu lintas tidak terlalu padat. Ino duduk di sebelah Gaara. Memperhatikan pria berambut merah itu mengendarai mobilnya. Dia masih kepikiran pada kalimat Gaara yang tadi.

" Sai berkata apa padamu? "

Pria itu mendesah, "Dia mengancamku agar tidak mendekatimu. Istrinya. Apa menurutmu kecemburuan Sai masuk akal? Apa kau merasa aku menggodamu? Aku tak pernah punya niat buruk."

"Tidak, Sai memang agak aneh. Aku sendiri tak bisa memahaminya. Aku minta maaf jika prilakunya membuatmu merasa tak nyaman. "

"Apa yang hendak dibicarakan Sakura?"

"Aku juga tak paham. Gaara kau tahu aku merasa Suamiku bukanlah orang yang aku kenal."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sai penuh kepalsuan." Air mata Ino hampir bergulir mengucapkannya.

.

.

.

Rasa simpati, Mungkin hanya itu yang saat ini mereka bisa tawarkan kepada wanita pirang yang wajahnya kian pias mendengar penuturan pria yang sedang terikat di kursi. Tangannya mengepal erat mencoba mencerna tiap kepingan informasi yang menghancurkan kepercayaan yang dia berikan dengan hati-hati. Ino mengigit bibir bawahnya, Amarah serta rasa kecewa menghempas semua emosi positif yang tersisa ke dasar jurang. Semua ini telah direncanakan bertahun-tahun lamanya? Sai memang penuh dedikasi.

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Wanita pirang itu.

" Ino, Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi Sai? Tuan Hatake bilang dia berbahaya. Apa kau tidak medengarnya?"

"Sai tidak akan menyakitiku Sakura, tidak secara fisik. Aku ingin mendengarnya mengakui semua ini."

"Hati-hati." Sakura tidak mengikuti Ino keluar dari gudang itu, Tapi ia sempat berkata pada Gaara yang menyusul Ino pergi. "Tolong, jaga dia."

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan menyusul Ino keluar dari kediaman Haruno.

Kakashi terbatuk-batuk , tenggorokannya kering dan lebam yang menghiasi tubuhnya kian nyeri. "Apa anda akan melepaskanku segera?" Tanya sang detektif dengan parau.

Sakura berdiri dihadapan Pria yang tampak tak berdaya. Lari sejauh apa pun. Sai pasti akan menemukan Kakashi. " Tinggallah di sini, Aku menawarkan perlindungan. Sai Shimura tak akan seenaknya mengacak-acak rumah ini."

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Oh. Aku dan Sasuke bisa membuat bisnis keluarga mereka bangkrut. Aku juga bisa mempengaruhi orang-orang penting untuk tidak lagi menganggap Danzo. Tanpa uang dan nama Sai bisa apa? Tentunya ia mesti berpikir ribuan kali untuk menantang secara langsung."

"Aku berterima kasih Nyonya Haruno."

"Aku lihat kemampuan bela dirimu tidak buruk. Mulai hari ini Tuan Hatake. Kau menjadi body guardku. Kepala keamanan akan mejelaskan semua tugasmu."

Sakura lantas memanggil butler dan meminta pria tua itu melepaskan Kakashi.

.

.

.

"Sialan…Sialan…Sialan." Teriak Sai sambil membanting lap top yang baru saja dia gunakan ke lantai. Benda itu pecah dan rusak. Bagaikan binatang liar ia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Ia baru melacak keberadaan ponsel yang di gunakan Kakashi Hatake dan dia sangat geram mengetahui bukti kejahatannya mungkin jatuh pada rivalnya.

"Si brengsek Uchiha selalu saja menghalangi, Harusnya aku menyingkirkan Kakashi segera. Ia tahu terlalu banyak."

Sai amat sangat panik. Apa Mereka berniat memberitahu Ino? Pria itu memutuskan untuk cepat pulang. Ia harus mencegah Ino bicara pada Sakura maupun Sasuke. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan istrinya. Semua itu hanya kebohongan untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka. Ya. Ino pasti lebih mempercayainya ketimbang orang-orang yang pernah menyakitinya.

.

.

Ino memasuki rumah dengan tergesa, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan suaminya. Waktu yang dia punya dia gunakan untuk mencari sesuatu. Kakashi memberitahunya tentang ruang kerja suaminya. Berlajan berjingkat tanpa suara Ino memasuki Studio Lukis pria itu. Ia langsung merasa terserang vertigo. Dinding-dinding ruangan itu seakan berputar dan semua yang dia lihat hanyalah wajah dirinya. Ino ingat ia pernah menjadi model untuk lukisan Sai, tapi ia tak tahu sang suami juga membuat ratusan gambar lainnya. Semua ini membuat Ino bergidik.

Ino melangkah menyusuri dinding, mengabaikan keindahan yang dilukisan oleh suaminya. Apa ini cinta? Ino menjatuhkan sebuah lukisan berukuran dua meter yang bersandar di dinding. Dia menemukannya. Sebuah pintu yang dia tidak tahu keberadaannya. Dengan gemetar ia meraih gagang pintu. Tak ada jalan untuk kembali. Kembali dia dikejutkan oleh keberadaan photo-photo dirinya yang saat itu bahkan belum mengenal Sai. Ino membuka laci dan menemukan pakian dalamnya yang hilang. Benar, Sai menstalkingnya sejak lama. Apa ini cinta? Ini kegilaan. Ino semakin ketakutan. Ia mengelus perutnya yang membulat. Sekarang ia paham. Sai berniat mengikatnya dengan seorang anak.

"Ino…" Wajah Sai lebih pucat dari mayat menemukan rahasianya terbongkar

"Katakan sesuatu Sai!" Bentak Ino dengan nada marah. Mengapa dia harus berkali-kali dibohongi dan dipermainkan? Mengapa harus dia yang memiliki nasib seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau diam? Jelaskan maksud semua ini." Ino dengan kesal melemparkan celana dalam berenda ditangannya ke muka sang suami.

Author's Note : Maafkan author yang sudah kian tak produktif ini lama banget nulis satu chapter. Cuma warning buat pembaca. Ini kisah tentang psikopat, stalking, conditioning, manipulating, gaslighting, it's a dark romance that will end darkly, bitter sweet… apakah lelaki obsessive seperti Sai yang saya gambarkan disini pantas mendapatkan happy ending? Well check next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**My World Full of Lemon.**

**Chapter 8**

Sai tak menduga dia bisa merasakan emosi yang kuat dan menyakitkan. Dia selalu berpikir tidak akan ada yang mampu menyakitinya, akan tetapi semua fakta dilemparkan wanita itu serasa menusuk relung hati. Padahal dia selalu yakin tak akan pernah menyesal melakukan hal yang telah dia lakukan. Dia pernah berpikir tak kenapa Ino menganggapnya rendah asal wanita itu bersamanya. tapi yang dia hadapi sekarang adalah wanita yang tengah kecewa, yang hidupnya dia manipulasi untuk percaya dia adalah seorang yang baik. Andaikata dia memang baik apa Ino akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka? Apa Ino akan mencintainya? Sai tahu jawabannya tetap tidak. Jalan apapun yang dia ambil Ino tetap tidak melihatnya. Melihat Ino berdiri di sana dengan marah, Sai tak sanggup berkata bibirnya terkunci sebab apapun alasan yang dia kemukakaan Ino tak mungkin mengerti.

"Mengapa kau membisu?" Teriak gadis itu marah. "Apa sulit mengakui kebusukan yang sudah kau perbuat? Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau ternyata lebih bejat dari Sasuke!"

Sai mendekati istrinya. Rasa sedihnya perlahan berubah menjadi amarah, Kekesalannya memuncak. Mengapa Ino tak pernah mau mengerti posisinya. Dia melakukan semua ini untuk membuat Ino bahagia. Dia mengumpulkan informasi demi mengenal sosok Ino sesungguhnya. Dia jauh lebih baik dan lebih tulus daripada bedebah yang hanya memanfaatkan Ino sebagai mainan belaka. Apa dia salah mencoba mencari tahu sosok wanita yang membuatnya tertarik tapi tak sudi untuk membuka diri pada tunangannya. Setiap saat Ino hanya menunjukan sikap dingin dan bermusuhan berusaha untuk membuatnya mundur dan menyerah. tapi Sai hanya menginginkan satu hal di dunia. Mendapatkan cinta Ino.

"Jangan pernah bandingkan aku dengan dia. Aku sama sekali tak punya niat untuk mempermainkanmu atau sekedar menjadikanmu batu loncatan. Apa kau tak tahu betapa aku menderita melihatmu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, Melihatmu tersenyum padanya sementara aku berpura-pura tak peduli dan buta. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu. Jangan menyalahkan aku."

Ino menggeleng pelan. Sekarang dia sepenuhnya sadar Sai tak bisa membedakan cinta dan obsesi. Ino merasa sedang bercermin, melihat Sai sekarang bagaikan melihat dirinya sendiri yang dulu begitu ingin mendapatkan cinta Sasuke.

"Salah, Ini bukan cinta. Lihat sekelilingmu, seluruh dinding ruangan ini kau peruntukkan seluruhnya untuk memajang gambarku. Iya benar kau memujaku, memanjakan aku tapi di matamu aku tak lebih dari sekedar objek. Di mana hakku untuk membuat pilihan dan mengambil keputusan. Seharusnya aku bersamamu karena aku memilih begitu, tapi kau menjebakku dengan rasa bersalah dan utang budi" Ino nemunjuk perutnya yang membulat " Lalu ini, Kau berencana memasungku dengan menggunakan anak ini, Kau pikir aku tak sanggup melenyapkan anak yang tak aku minta? Kapan kau akan mengerti cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan." Wajah Ino memerah tak bisa menahan emosi, tanpa sadar dia berucap tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Aku mengira anak akan membuatmu berpikir dua kali untuk meninggalkanku. Aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat kebenaran akan terungkap tapi aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Kata-katamu sangat kejam. Aku tak mengira kau mampu berkata akan membunuh darah daging mu sendiri hanya karena merasa dijebak. Jangan membenci anak tidak berdosa. Ino, Aku sadar kau tak mencintaiku, tapi aku tak ingin menyerah dan kehilanganmu. Katakan padaku pilihan apa yang aku punya? Sejak kita bertemu apa pernah kau berpikir untuk memberikan aku kesempatan? Tidak, kau bahkan tak pernah sudi untuk melihatku. Apakah salah jika aku membuat kesempatan untuk diriku sendiri dengan menghancurkan hubunganmu dan Sasuke? Aku ingin kau membuka mata dari cintamu yang buta dan aku ingin kau melihatku, memilih bersamaku."

"Kau bisa bilang cintaku pada Sasuke buta, tapi kau tak bisa menilai cintamu padaku elusif. Kau dengan caramu memanipulasi keadaan untuk mendapatkan hasil yang kau inginkan, tapi bagaimana kau bisa berharap aku akan memiliki perasaan nyata bila semua ini hanyalah hasil tipuan belaka. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dirimu lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu yang seperti ini." Balas Ino lirih. Dadanya sesak. Ia tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perdebatan ini. Dia ingin mejauh dari Sai, menjauh dari segalanya yang bisa meracuninya.

"Ini bukan permainan. Aku memang salah menjebakmu seperti ini, tapi bukankah aku berusaha memberikanmu kehidupan yang baru sebagai istriku? Aku selalu memberikan segalanya untukmu. Tidakkah kau lihat perasaanku ini tulus."

"Tulus? Bila memang tulus kau tak akan berusaha menjauhkan aku dari keluarga dan teman-temanku. Kalau memang tulus kau tak akan membayar seseorang untuk membuntutiku. Hubungan ini tidak nyata kalau tak pernah ada kepercayaan di antara kita. Aku tak sanggup lagi melihatmu. Kebohongan demi kebohongan yang kau buat membuatku muak." Ino menanggis. iya hanya ingin cepat pergi tidak terjebak lagi dalam pusaran yang membingungkan.

"Berhentilah menanggis Ino. Jangan buat aku merasa telah menyakitimu. Aku meminta Kakashi mengikutimu karena aku ingin tahu segalanya tentang wanita yang aku cintai. Aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakanmu. Kapan kau akan membuka mata dan berusaha melihat semuanya dari kacamataku." Sai berusaha mendekap Ino. Dia tak tahan melihat istrinya bercucuran air mata dan semua ini karena dirinya. Ia berharap membuat Ino nyaman, tapi tubuh istrinya malah kian kaku.

"Cinta? Berhentilah bicara soal cinta. Ini murni kegilaan. Lihatlah disekelilingmu. Kau memiliki obsesi yang parah. Maaf, Apa pun yang kau katakan aku tak lagi merasa aman berada di dekatmu." Ino mendorong Sai dengan keras, menyingkirkan suaminya dari pandangan. Dia buru-buru melangkah pergi, sebab ia merasa Sai mungkin akan mengambil tindakan drastis

"Jika aku salah, Aku mohon maafkan aku." Sai mengejar Ino.

"Sungguh kau meminta terlalu banyak. Kau memintaku belajar untuk mencintaimu dan sekarang kau ingin aku memaafkanmu. Semudah itu? Sai, Aku tak ingin lagi bersamamu. tolong hargai keputusanku."

Kata-kata Ino membuat langkah pria itu terhenti. "Kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tidak Ino, kau tak bisa pergi dari rumah ini dengan membawa anakku dalam perutmu."

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku untuk tinggal!"Teriak Ino

Sai mencegat Ino di pintu keluar. "Aku bisa dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Aku pergi atau tidak, bukan kau yang membuat keputusan."

" Aku mohon padamu, Maafkan aku. Aku janji akan menebus kesalahanku." Sai berlutut menghalangi pintu keluar. Ekspresinya bersungguh-sungguh, tapi hati Ino tak terenyuh. Wanita pirang itu tak tergerak hatinya melihat pria yang berkuasa berlutut dan memohon di depannya.

Ino tahu percuma dia bicara. Kata-katanya tak akan masuk di kepala lelaki yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Bukankah cinta tidak egois, tapi Sai merasa dia paling benar.

"Minggirlah, Aku tak akan merubah keputusanku." Ino tak bergeming dan dia tak akan luluh. Kebohongan tetaplah kebohongan. Melanjutkan hubungan yang didasari oleh tipu daya hanya akan menghancurkan dirinya lebih jauh. Dia masih bisa pergi dan menjauhkan bayi ini dari seorang ayah psikopat dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari hubungan yang toxic.

"Mengapa kau tak mau mendengarkan aku? Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala? Apa pengorbananku selama ini tidak cukup untuk meyakinkanmu?"

"Pengorbanan? Apa yang pernah kau lakukan untukku? Merampas dan menghancurkan masa depanku."

"Sasuke tak akan pernah jadi masa depanmu, Bila aku tak ikut campur kau tak akan pernah sadar cuma dijadikan mainan. Aku menyelamatkanmu dan begini caramu berterimakasih? Dengan menginjak-injak perasaanku? "

Mengapa sekarang Sai bicara seakan Ino-lah yang jahat. "Jangan buat aku tertawa. Di saat seperti ini kau masih berusaha membuatku merasa bersalah. Sai Shimura, menyedihkan sekali ternyata kau tak tahu apa-apa soal cinta. "

Kata-kata Ino membuat Sai sakit hati. "Itu tidak benar, Aku menjagamu dengan hati-hati. Aku berusaha memberikan yang terbaik, Aku telah berusaha keras membuatmu bahagia. Kau tak bisa merendahkan usahaku dengan berkata aku tak tahu cara mencintai."

Ino frustrasi, berdebat dengan Sai tak ada gunanya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa keluar karena pria itu menghalangi pintu. "Lihat aku. Apa ini wajah wanita yang bahagia? Bila benar kau mencintaiku sebaiknya biarkan aku pergi. Bila kau memang memberikan segalanya untukku biarkan aku bebas. Saat ini aku tak punya harapan apapun padamu dan kau tak mengerti terikat padamu membuatku menderita."

Sai mengeretakkan giginya. Mengapa Ino tidak mau mengerti, dia membutuhkan wanita itu seperti manusia membutuhkan udara. Sai tak ingin kembali pada dunianya yang suram. Pria itu pun marah merasa Istrinya begitu keras kepala. "Cukup, Sudah Cukup. Pembicaraan ini tak di matamu aku benar-benar jahat. Biarlah aku menjadi Jahat sekalian." Sai meraih lengan Ino dan menyeret wanita pirang itu ke kamar tidur.

"Lepaskan aku...Lepaskan. Kau menyakitiku." Teriak Ino sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sai, tapi pria itu lebih kuat darinya.

Sai menahan diri untuk tidak membanting tubuh istrinya ke tempat tidur, tapi dia harus tetap memberikan istrinya sedikit pelajaran. Ia menjambak rambut pirangnya. tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat Ino meringis, tetapi cukup untuk membuat istrinya mendongak dan menatap matanya.

Ino gemetar, wajah pucat Sai kian mengelap. Murka, Suaminya tampak amat sangat marah dan Ino mempersiapkan dirinya untuk dipukul. Ino menanti Sai melayangkan tamparan di wajahnya tapi pukulan itu tak pernah tiba. Ino hanya merasakan kulit kepalanya menegang akibat rambutnya ditarik cukup kencang.

"Bila aku bilang kau tetap tinggal maka kau akan tinggal. Jadilah istri yang baik dan patuhi tidak akan ke mana-mana sampai aku muak padamu." Sai keluar dan mengunci pintu kamar tidur. Ia tak lantas pergi. Dengan lesu dia bersandar di pintu. Bahunya merosot dan tatapannya suram. Ia bisa mendengar sumpah serapah Ino. Pria pucat itu menarik nafas panjang. Entah mengapa ia merasa kehabisan energy menghadapi semua ini. Dadanya terasa sakit. Ino tak hanya ingin pergi. Dia juga mengancam akan mengaborsi anak mereka. Ino yang dia kenal tak akan pernah bicara sejahat itu. Mungkin Ino benar-benar membencinya. Bayangan keluarga bahagia dalam benaknya hancur berantakkan. Tanpa terasa air mata pria itu menetes. Seharusnya mereka bahagia. Ini semua salah Uchiha sialan itu. Bila kebenaran tidak terkuak mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia hanya bisa mengurung istrinya dan berharap Ino akan menyerah.

* * *

Gaara merasakan firasat buruk. Ino tidak datang ke kantor selama tiga hari. Ia sudah mencoba menelepon tapi semua panggilannya tidak terjawab. Mau tidak mau dia merasa khawatir. Dia juga ada di sana mendengar penuturan Kakashi. Meski detektif itu yakin Ino tak akan disakiti oleh Sai. Gaara meragukan semua itu. Dia tumbuh dengan melihat Ibunya dianiaya oleh pria yang katanya mencintainya. Ketika tiba-tiba Ino menghilang tanpa bisa dihubungi, ia mendapatkan firasat buruk. Pastinya sesuatu telah terjadi antara wanita itu dan suaminya. Bibir Gaara membentuk garis tipis sementara dahinya mengkerut. Pria berambut merah itu sedang berpikir tindakan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Gaara pun memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Ino nanti siang.

Matsuri yang kesal masuk ke ruangan Gaara tanpa permisi, Gadis meletakkan tumpukan dokumen di atas meja atasannya dengan kasar. "Dengar Bos, Aku kewalahan. Aku tak bisa mengerjakan bagianku dan bagian Ino sekaligus."

"Kau datang dengan tidak sopan hanya untuk mengeluh? Minta saja bantuan orang lain di departmentmu." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Aku mengeluh sebab ini tidak adil, kau begitu menganak emaskan Ino. Dia sudah tiga hari masuk tanpa kabar. Kalau itu orang lain kau pasti sudah memecatnya."

"Ino sedang menghadapi masalah pribadi yang berat."

"Semua orang juga punya masalah bos, Selama dia tidak sakit dia tak boleh lepas tanggung jawab begini."

Gaara tak ingin berdebat panjang dengan Matsuri, "Dengar Matsuri. Kalau kau tak suka dengan keputusanku, orang yang menggajimu. Silahkan tulis surat pengunduran diri dan serahkan pada HRD hari ini juga."

Matsuri tercengang, "Kau memecatku?"

"Aku memberimu pilihan. Perbaiki sikapmu dan silahkan bekerja kembali atau tetap seperti ini dan silahkan angkat kaki. Aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan keluhanmu. Sekarang keluar dari kantorku!" Gaara menunjuk pintu mengusir pegawainya yang kian lama kian menyebalkan. Mungkin ia mentolerir sikap Matsuri terlalu lama.

* * *

Ino menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut ia menatap langit-langit kamar bercat putih dengan hampa. Sayup-sayup ia mendengarkan suara Sai yang berat dengan nada frustasi, tapi Ino memilih untuk tidak bereaksi dan tidak peduli. Pikirannya kosong dan tubuhnya lelah. Ia ingin menutup mata. Apa seseorang akan menyelamatkannya? Tidak, dia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ino makanlah, Jangan seperti ini. Kau membahayakan dirimu dan anakmu." Sai merasa selama tiga hari ini ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain membujuk, memohon dan memelas. Akan tetapi Ino tidak bergeming. "Kau boleh mengabaikanku, tapi jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tak keberatan mati bila itu membebaskan diriku darimu." Ucapnya Lemah.

Kalimat Ino membuat Sai makin tertusuk dan putus asa. "Kau begitu membenciku ya."

"Semakin kau menahanku seperti ini, semakin aku membencimu."

Sai terdiam. Ia tersiksa melihat Ino seperti ini, tapi ia juga akan tersiksa membiarkan Ino pergi. Pria itu meninggalkan Ino dengan langkah gontai. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menyulut selinting ganja. Dia perlu merasa lebih baik. Dia perlu memberangus semua emosi negatif yang mengancam untuk meledak dan mungkin akan membahayakan Ino. Terkadang kekecewaannya membuat Sai berpikir ingin mencekik wanita itu, mematahkah tangannya yang rapuh. dan mengores kulitnya yang mulus. ia terkadang ingin membuat Ino merasakan sakit dan pedih yang ia tanggung karena mencintai wanita yang menolaknya. Mengapa Ino tak merasa berterima kasih pada dirinya? Dia yang mencintai Ino sempai nyaris gila seperti ini. dia yang rela melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan hatinya, tapi setelah semua ini dia tetap tak mendapatkan apa-apa selain luka, dan anehnya Sai tak mampu melepaskan Ino. Semuanya akan lebih baik bila dia menyerah, tapi ia tak mampu. ino adalah arti dari hidupnya. Sebelum dia bertemu Ino dia tak pernah merasakan apa-apa. Begitu mengenalnya Sai kini mengenal kebahagiaan meski palsu dan singkat.

Lambat-laun asap beraroma manis memabukkan dirinya. Otot-otot yang kaku menjadi lemas. Begitu pula pikirannya yang tadinya bergejolak bak laut berbadai kini menjadi tenang. Tubuhnya terasa ringan, dia merasa melayang terbungkus dalam kehangatan yang tidak nyata, mengapung mengikuti arus lautan yang tak tampak. Sai menutup mata membiarkan dirinya tersesat dalam ilusi, melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahit yang harus dia terima. Ino masih tetap keras kepala tapi dalam pikirannya yang telah terpengaruhi narkotik dia merasa istrinya tercinta sedang memeluknya dengan hangat membuatnya merasa damai dan tentram. Ino seharusnya menjadi rumah yang memberikan dia kenyamanan. Bel pintu yang berdering memaksa Sai membuka mata, tapi ia enggan berdiri. Ia masih berhalusinasi. Sai mengabaikan entah siapa yang berniat mengunjunginya. Semenit dua menit berlalu bel itu tetap berbunyi dengan terpaksa dan langkah terseret ia membuka pintu.

"Enyah dari sini!" Bentak pria berwajah pucat itu saat melihat rupa sang tamu. Sai hendak membanting pintu tapi tangan Sabaku Gaara menahannya.

"Di mana Ino?" Mata jade-nya memperhatikan penampilan Sai dengan seksama. Rambut hitam pria itu lepek dan awut-awutan. Dia tampak begitu tak terurus dengan mata memerah yang tak fokus.

"Istriku bukan urusanmu."

"Ino temanku. Aku harus tahu kalau dia baik-baik saja."

Sai melangkah maju mencoba mengintimidasi pria berambut merah itu. "Katakan sejujurnya, Apa kau kekasih istriku? Aku tak akan terkejut."

"Kau menuduh istrimu berselingkuh denganku?"

"Alasan apa lagi? Ino Ingin membuangku dan sekarang aku mencoba menyelamatkan pernikahanku. Apa kau tahu berapa besar pengorbananku agar bisa menikahinya? Agar bisa memilikinya? Dan sekarang kau muncul dan merasa dirimu lebih baik dariku dan mencoba menyelamatkannya? Aku bukan setan!" Ujarnya meracau. Efek ganja yang dihisapnya tentu tak hilang begitu cepat. Untuk saat ini Sai benar-benar terputus dengan realitas, yang dia lihat dan rasakan hanya ancaman di depan mata. Wajah Gaara berubah menjadi monster menakutkan dalam benaknya.

"Shimura, Aku tak mengerti kau membicarakan apa. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu Ino. Bukan mencari masalah denganmu."

Sai menarik Kerah baju Gaara dengan agresif " Enyahlah, Jangan ganggu aku dan Istriku. Aku tak butuh keberadaan orang lain yang juga mencintai Ino. Oh.. aku bisa melenyapkanmu."

"Aku tak peduli pada ancaman kosongmu."

Sai tersenyum layaknya seorang maniak. Ekspresi itu membuat Gaara merinding. Jelas-jelas pria ini tidak dalam kondisi normal. " ini buka ancaman, Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mencari-cari Ino lagi." Sai mendorong Gaara lalu mengunci pintu. Ia benar-benar berpikir untuk menyingkirkan lelaki itu. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan mencari Ino. Dia musti membuat alasan yang masuk akal untuk membuat mereka berhenti mencarinya. Oh, iya dia bisa beralasan pergi ke luar negeri.

Sai mengunci semua pintu dan jendela agar istrinya tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk kabur. Pria itu segera memesan tiket menuju New York. Sekarang dia bisa mengusir Gaara, tapi esok dan hari lainnya ia tak akan bisa mencegah orang lain berkunjung tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Jadi lebih baik dia pergi.

Ino terduduk lesu kala suaminya datang membawa makan malam. Ia tak bisa begini terus dan membahayakan tubuhnya. Mungkin dia harus mengubah strategi dengan pura-pura setuju dan menunggu kesempatan lain untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Tolong makanlah." Sai berusaha menyuapi Ino.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Ino meraih mangkuk berisikan kaldu hangat dari tangan sang suami dan mulai makan dengan perlahan. Sai tak memalingkan muka, ia menatap Ino lekat-lekat dan tertegun melihat kondisi istrinya yang layu.

' _Tidak ini semua bukan karena diriku. Ini semua salah Ino, dia yang enggan bicara, dia sendiri yang menolak untuk makan. Aku tidak menyiksanya, aku tidak menyakitinya_' Sai tidak mau merasa bertanggung jawab.

Sai mencoba kembali menggengam tangan Ino yang dingin. Sejak pertengkaran mereka Ino selalu menolaknya, bahkan enggan menatapnya. Itu menyakitkan, tapi kali ini ia bisa bernafas lega sebab Ino membiarkannya.

"Apa kita bisa berbaikan?"

"Baiklah." Ujarnya lemah. Saat ini Ino merasa jalan yang terbaik adalah mengalah. Sampai dia bisa menghubungi ayahnya atau seseorang. Ia tak bisa melawan Sai sendirian.

Sai tersenyum kecil, kali ini ia menang, tapi dia tahu kata-kata Ino bukan jaminan bahwa dia sudah dimaafkan dan dalam hati dia berjanji akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

"Aku berterima kasih kau memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku akan membuktikan jika aku benar-benar sayang padamu."

Ino terdiam, meski Sai mungkin berniat tulus, meski Sai benar mencintainya, ia tetap tak akan bisa melupakan cara busuk pria itu untuk mendekatinya. "Kali ini aku harap kau jujur padaku. Tidak ada rahasia dan tipuan lagi. Aku tak mau dimanipulasi."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menebus kesalahanku. Omong-omong besok kita harus pergi ke Luar negeri."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba?" Ino kaget. Ia tak mau meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tadi Gaara mencarimu, Aku mengusirnya dan aku rasa teman-temanmu yang lain akan muncul untuk menanyakan prihal keberadaanmu."

"Kau masih berniat untuk tak mengizinkan aku bertemu orang lain?"

"Meski kau bilang kau mau memperbaiki hubungan kita, Aku tak mempercayaimu begitu saja."

"Jadi kau membawaku ke Luar Negeri agar kita tidak diganggu. Benar begitu?"

"Iya. Sekarang hubungi ayahmu, katakan kau akan pergi ke prancis bersamaku." Sai menyerahkan ponselnya pada Ino.

Dibawah tatapan mengawasi suaminya Ino tak bisa apa-apa. Dengan patuh ia menelepon sang ayah untuk memberitahu tentang kepergiannya. Keberadaan Sai di ruangan itu membuat Ino tak mampu untuk bicara jujur.

"Iya ayah, Ponselku rusak jadi aku memakai nomornya Sai untuk sementara. Jangan khawatir, kami baik-baik saja dan akan menghubungimu lagi bila aku dan Sai sudah sampai di Paris. Jaga kesehatanmu juga. Bye." Ino bicara dengan singkat kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Bagus dengan begitu ayahmu tak khawatir dan mencari kita." Sai cepat-cepat mengambil kembali ponselnya dari tanggan Ino. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang, besok akan jadi hari yang panjang." Pria pucat itu mencium kening Ino lalu pergi. Dia cukup senang Ino mau bicara lagi padanya.

Ino tak bisa tidur meski kegelapan menyelimutinya. Bersyukur Sai memilih untuk tidak tidur di ranjang ini bersamanya. Bagaimana pun Ino berusaha melihat masalah ini dari berbagai sudut. Ia tetap berakhir pada kesimpulan bahwa suaminya tak lebih dari monster yang hanya berpikir untuk memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Dia sangat ingin lari. Besok adalah kesempatannya. Bila Sai berhasil membuatnya meninggalkan jepang maka mau tak mau Ino harus bergantung kembali padanya.

Pagi itu dia memaksakan dirinya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Suaminya juga tampak dalam mood yang lebih baik. Ino sadar apa yang dia lakukan dan katakan berpengaruh besar pada Sai tapi tidak cukup untuk menguasai lelaki itu. Mungkin dia bisa mengubah dinamika ini bila ia membuat Sai mempercayainya. Tapi berapa lama waktu yang akan dia butuhkan?

Sai memuat koper-koper mereka kedalam mobil. Kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk istrinya. Dia melihat seseorang mendekati mereka.

"Kelihatannya kau akan pergi Shimura. Sayangnya untuk sementara kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana. Aku sudah melayangkan tuntutan padamu."

Ino terkejut melihat lelaki itu muncul kembali di depannya. "Sasuke?"

"Kau, Mau apa lagi denganku?"

"Aku sudah melaporkanmu ke polisi. Kau menyuruh orang membuntutiku, meretas data pribadi dan melakukan pencemaran nama baik dengan menyebarkan isu-isu yang menyebabkan kerugian dari pihakku."

"Tuduhanmu tak beralasan. Aku tidak melakukan semua itu. Aku tak pernah menargetkanmu."

"Jadi kau menargetkan Ino? Ini lebih bagus lagi. Kami berdua telah kau rugikan secara moral dan financial."

Ino terdiam melihat interaksi di antara keduanya. Mengapa Sasuke bisa muncul di saat yang tepat seperti ini dan mengumumkan dirinya menuntut Sai atas isu pelangaran privasi, peretasan data pribadi dan pencemaran nama baik. Permainan apa lagi yang direncanakan Sasuke? Tapi situasi ini menguntungkannya. Dengan adanya tuntutan makan Sai tidak dapat pergi ke luar negeri.

"Ino, Bagaimana menurutmu. Sebagai pihak yang juga ikut dirugikan apa kau akan berdiri untuk membela suamimu atau bergabung denganku?"

"Kau jangan menghasut istriku. Ino tak akan kembali padamu." Sai geram.

"Aku bertanya pada Ino bukan padamu dan jangan coba macam-macam padaku. Polisi sudah mengelilingi tempat ini. Kau tahu Shimura. Pengaruhmu tak ada gunanya dalam situasi seperti ini."

Ino mengerti dia harus mengambil sikap sekarang juga. Dia tak bisa membaca motif Sasuke melakukan ini. tapi bila ia tak mau berpikir lama bila ia bisa bebas sekarang juga maka dia akan memanfaatkannya.

" Aku ingin bebas darinya." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan Ino meraihnya.

Sai merasakan kembali mimpi buruk, semua yang telah ia perjuangkan sia-sia. Dia patah hati sekali lagi. Ino mengkhianatinya. " Ino kau tak bisa pergi." Sai hendak meraih lengan istrinya, tapi Sasuke menghalangi.

"Kau tak bisa melarang wanita dewasa membuat keputusannya sendiri."

Sai melayangkan pukulan pada Sasuke, tapi dia terlalu letih dan lemah. Dengan mudah Sasuke menyerang balik dan memukul rahang pria yang tampak begitu marah. Sai terkapar di tanah dan Sasuke berjongkok memberi satu peringatan lagi. "pikirkan baik-baik, kau bisa membuat dirimu berada di posisi yang lebih buruk, bila kau tak hati-hati. Tak hanya Ino. Harta, pengaruh dan reputasimu juga akan ikut lenyap dan kau tahu aku akan tertawa di atas kehancuranmu. Kau salah memilih lawan Shimura."

Ino hanya menatap Sai dengan kasihan. Dia pun melangkah keluar. Ingin segera jauh-jauh dari kedua pria bajingan itu, tapi Sasuke menyusulnya.

"Ino, mau ikut denganku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke mana kau mau."

Ino berhenti berjalan dan memutar badannya menghadap Sasuke. "Sekarang apa maumu? Aku rasa kau datang kemari bukan untuk jadi pahlawan."

"Bukan, aku kemari hanya untuk membuat masalah dengan Shimura, tak ada niat baik untuk menolongmu. Sakura mendapat telepon dari atasanmu dan dia memaksaku untuk bertindak secepatnya. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa. Sepertinya situasimu dan Sai tak sebaik kita dulu."

"Kalian berdua tak ada baiknya."

Sasuke berdecak "Kau benar, Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Memutus semua hubunganku dengannya dan memastikan dia tak akan dekat-dekat dengan anak ini."

"Cukup bijaksana, Ayo masuk."

Ino menaiki mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarai Sasuke. Saat mobil melaju melintasi jalanan kota wanita berambut pirang itu memejamkan mata. Ia merasa mati rasa dan sangat lelah. Wajah terpuruk Sai kembali terbayang di benaknya. Betul pria itu tak pernah menyakitinya tapi apa yang dia lakukan sangat salah. Sekelumit rasa sedih merangkak menyelimuti hatinya. _'Mengapa harus begini_?'

**A/N : Tinggal satu chapter lagi. Menulis angst membuat aku mewek sendiri. maafkan aku Sai selalu menyiksamu di banyak fanfic-ku, ****sepertinya aku tipe yang suka karakter favorite menderita. **

**anyway habis ini tamat fic mana yang enaknya di lanjutin? atau ada yang tertarik baca cerita Isekai? **

**Stay save at home ya readers sekalian. Masa pandemik ini emang ngebosenin tapi ada hikmahnya juga. banyak penulis balik dari hiatus dan asupan Ino-chan semakin bertambah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My World Full of Lemon**

**Chapter 9**

**Is there happiness?**

**Warning : Subtance Abuse, Implisit sex scene, Suicidal Though/ Attempt**

Dalam ruangan yang temaram tercium aroma pekat alkohol dan parfum wanita. Vanilla dan lavender yang lembut menguar dari tubuh molek yang sedang menggelinjang. Suara ranjang berderik disusul dengan desah rendah dan seksi memecah kesunyian di malam itu. Dua tubuh berpeluh menjadi satu dalam irama yang disebut birahi. Mencari pemuasan jasmani dalam dunia yang dipenuhi lara.

Pria itu telah terperosok terlalu dalam. Merasa telah kehilangan semuanya. Batinnya tak pernah tenang, Hatinya tak bisa ikhlas. Manakala jari-jemarinya menyentuh seuntai rambut pirang yang tampak rapuh jiwanya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. akan tetapi dia tak tersenyum melihat sang wanita melenguh merasakan kenikmatan sebab dia tahu dia sedang berpura-pura membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tanpa memedulikan kata hatinya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih keras. Melampiaskan rasa frustrasi. Mengubur dirinya dalam liang hangat dengan harapan menemukan secercah kedamaian. Dia berniat menenggelamkan perih hatinya dengan pekikan seorang wanita. Ketika alkohol dan narkotik tak lagi mampu memupus bayangannya. Dia hanya bisa berpura-pura, Memeluk seseorang yang dia inginkan meski dalam imajinasi. mencintainya masih menjadi satu hal yang tak bisa dia lepaskan.

"_Ah, It's feel good._" Desah sang wanita.

Sai menutup mata. Membiarkan dirinya semakin liar. Sepasang kaki jenjang bersandar di bahunya dan tangannya sendiri mencengkram pinggul yang telanjang.

Nah, Dia tak perlu alasan atau pembenaran. Tak ada yang akan tersakiti kecuali dirinya nanti. Ia mengejar fatamorgana, meraup euphoria yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja sebab dia tahu mengejar kebahagiaan sejati tidak lagi mungkin. Dia berhasil mengapai klimaksnya dan tanpa sadar sebuah nama meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Ino." Bisiknya lirih.

Sepasang mata biru menatapnya dengan terkejut tapi Sai mengharapkan mata biru yang berbeda. _Aquamarine._

"Rachelle. Namaku Rachelle."

Wanita berambut pirang itu bergegas turun dari ranjang dan dengan terburu-buru berpakaian. Dia tampak marah. "Aku tahu kau punya masalah, tapi memanggilku dengan nama wanita lain sungguh tidak sopan. Sudahlah aku tak mau berurusan denganmu lagi."

Sai membiarkan wanita itu pergi dan ia tak peduli telah membuatnya marah. Hampa, Perasaan yang amat sangat dia kenal. Ratusan hari telah berlalu dan Ia masih tak bisa lepas dari obsesinya. Ino ada dimana-mana. Bahkan ketika ia tak sadar sekalipun, Sai masih bisa melihat senyum secerah mentari itu. Tak ada alkohol dan narkotik yang bisa menghapus bayangan Ino dari pikirannya. Ia ingin kembali, tapi pada siapa? Wanita itu tak menginginkannya. Sai menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Pria itu menyalakan shower dan bersandar di dinding kaca. Hidupnya tak berbeda dari lubang neraka dan dia benar-benar tersesat tanpa tujuan. Saat seperti ini membuatnya berpikir untuk mati. Tak ada hal berharga yang membuatnya ingin tetap hidup dan ia lelah tersiksa oleh perasaannya sendiri. Mengapa hingga saat ini dia belum bisa merelakan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah dia miliki.

Lima tahun sudah Sai pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Lima tahun sudah ia menandatangani surat perceraian. Entah bagaimana kabar Ino. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa anak itu lahir atau Ino memilih untuk mengaborsinya. Ia tak lagi diperkenan untuk mendekati Ino Yamanaka. Saat itu dia rela kehilangan harta asal dia bisa mempertahankan Ino, tapi kenyataannya meski ia hancur dia tak akan bisa mempertahankan istrinya. Istri yang tak pernah mencintainya. Istri yang memilih pergi dari sisinya, tapi sekarang dia sadar mengapa. Dia bukan pria baik. Mungkin bila dia mendekati ino dengan cara berbeda hasilnya juga akan berbeda. saat ini tak ada gunanya dia berpikir soal andai dan jika. Masa lalu sudah menjadi debu.

Apa gunanya dia sekarang?. Melukis pun dia tak mampu, sebab setiap kali ia mengoreskan pensilnya tanpa sadar ia akan mengambarkan lekukan wajah yang terlalu ia kenal. Mengapa dia jadi begini menyedihkan? Sai memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Dia tak bisa terus-menerus menjalani hari-hari yang sia-sia.

* * *

.

.

Sakura dan Ino duduk di beranda rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Sekarang mereka kembali seperti dulu dua orang sahabat yang kerap kali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Musim semi sudah tiba dan taman keluarga Yamanaka selalu tampak luar biasa. Dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang Ino tanam dan rawat sendiri. Pemandangan di depan mereka menyegarkan mata. Cuaca juga menjadi sehangat persahabatan mereka. Sakura dan Ino senang, setelah semua goncangan yang terjadi satu dekade ini mereka masih bisa tertawa bersama.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

"Iya, Kita terlalu sibuk."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sibuk membesarkan putraku." Ino menatap sosok bocah mungil yang berlarian diawasi oleh seorang pria. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku dan Kakashi tidak terburu-buru. Kami cukup puas seperti ini. Aku tak menduga akan menemukan kebahagiaan lagi."

"Beruntunglah dirimu. Aku turut senang. Setelah apa yang kita alami aku rasa kita pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

"Apa kau bahagia?" Sakura mengamati temannya dengan serius.

"Inojin sumber kebahagiaanku. Dia adalah segalanya untukku." Saat Inojin lahir ditengah-tengah traumanya. Ino menemukan pengobatan. Cinta tulus tanpa syarat antara ibu dan anak mengisi hatinya yang terluka. Begitu bayi Inojin mencoba menggapai jarinya. Ino tahu ia mencintai anak ini meski wajah Inojin mengingatkan dirinya pada Sai. Ino tak sanggup membencinya seperti yang sudah dia rencanakan. Meski terkadang berat membesarkan anak seorang diri tapi Ino mendapatkan banyak dukungan dari ayah dan sahabatnya. Kadang bocah kecil itu memberikan pertanyaan polos yang tak bisa dia jawab dengan jujur. Dia kerap kali menanyakan di mana ayahnya dan Ino akan memberitahu bocah itu sang ayah mungkin berada di surga. Terkadang dia memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Sai. Seiring waktu berlalu Ino kembali mempertanyakan kebencian nya pada pria itu.

"Apa kau tak berkencan dengan seseorang?"

"Tidak lagi, Aku enggan jatuh cinta. Cinta selalu membawa derita."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu setelah hubungan ku dengan Sasuke hancur, tapi kau lihat Kakashi mengubah pemikiran ku. Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Tak ada hal romantis di antara kami. Dia teman baikku."

"Sangat disayangkan, padahal dia pria yang baik."

"Kau tahu sendiri Sakura, perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan."

"Hm…Kau benar."

"Bagaimana ya kabar Sasuke?"

"Aku tak tahu banyak, Mungkin sedang di hutan amazon atau di antartika. Itachi bilang Sasuke melepas semua tanggung jawabnya dan pergi berkeliling dunia. Aku tak percaya pria brengsek dan licik itu malah sibuk mendirikan yayasan kemanusiaan. Ternyata dia bisa bertobat."

"Kita sama-sama mengenal Sasuke sejak taman kanak-kanak. Waktu itu meski dingin dia tak pernah jahat. Mungkin dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuka matanya."

"Kau benar, Dia jadi brengsek setelah menikahi ku. Andai saja aku tidak begitu bodoh waktu itu." Keluh Sakura. "Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan Sai? Kemana dia pergi setelah menjual semuanya?"

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan nya. Tapi kadang aku merasa mungkin Sai sebenarnya butuh pertolongan. Entahlah, yang berlalu sudah berlalu."

"Benar, Biarlah masa lalu hanya menjadi cerita."

"Mama..Mama." Bocah kecil itu berlari diikuti seekor anak anjing pug berwarna cokelat. "Paman Kakashi hebat. Bisa mengeluarkan pakkun dari bajunya."

" Kau membawa anjing itu?"

"Aku pikir Inojin akan senang bermain-main dengan pakkun."

"Tapi Kakashi, Pakkun bukan boneka. Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya dalam jaketmu." Omel Sakura.

Kakashi mengaruk-garuk rambutnya membalas omelan Sakura yang dia tahu selalu galak. "Um..bukankah yang penting dia tidak mati."

"Urhg…" Pelipis Sakura berkedut.

Ino terkikik, "Sepertinya kalian sangat mesra."

"Oh, Sakura tak ada bandinganya. Dia membuat mataku lebam selama satu minggu ketika menemukan aku sibuk membaca."

"Wajar, Kau masih anak buah ku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan menemukan kepala keamanan rumahku yang juga pacar ku meninggalkan pos penjagaan nya demi bermalas-malasan membaca buku porno."

"Sakura, jangan menghina masterpiece buatan tuan Jiraya. Itu buku erotis. Bukan porno dan aku belajar banyak dari situ."

"Belajar Ilmu mesum? Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku suka padamu."

"Mungkin karena aku tampan dan keren."

"Geez… sekarang kau terdengar seperti temanmu si Guy itu. Sana Jaga Inojin. Awas sampai dia tercebur ke kolam."

"Siap, Boss."

Ino tertawa melihat temannya. "Kakashi membuat mu pusing juga ya?"

"Ha…ah. Namanya juga lelaki. Kapan sih mereka tak menyusahkan."

* * *

.

Sai tiba di Jepang disambut dengan mekarnya bunga Sakura. Pria pucat itu tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Dia tak mungkin mendekati Ino meski telah mendapatkan informasi kalau wanita itu sekarang tinggal bersama ayahnya. Mengenakan celana jeans, t-shirt hitam disertai topi dan kaca mata Sai berjalan menuju taman yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang piknik dan melihat bunga Sakura.

Sai berjalan melewati jalan setapak, tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang bocah menangis. Dia pun mendekatinya. Sai bingung kenapa tak ada orang dewasa yang menemani bocah itu. Ia melihat balon berwarna merah tersangkut di pohon. Dengan sigap ia melompat meraih balon yang talinya terlilit di sebuah ranting. Beruntung balon itu tidak tersangkut di dahan yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa ini balon mu?" Sai sedikit lemah dengan anak-anak. Tiap kali ia melihat anak-anak ia jadi teringat dengan bayi yang dikandung Ino. Bagaimana nasib anak itu? Bila dia lahir dan tumbuh dengan sehat mungkin anaknya seusia dengan anak ini. sekitar empat tahun. Rambut pirang bocah ini mengingatkannya dengan rambut Ino. Seberapa banyak orang dengan rambut pirang di kota ini?

Bocah yang menangis itu menatapnya. Sai merasa bak tersambar petir. Apa mungkin ini kebetulan? Ia melihat miniatur wajah nya dengan warna rambut dan mata seperti Ino.

"Makasih paman. Mama bilang tak boleh bicara dengan orang asing, tapi karena paman mengambilkan balonku aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih."

'Mungkinkah bocah ini anakku?' Pikir Sai. "Jaga balonnya baik-baik ya, kalau sudah lepas dan terbang ke angkasa kau tak akan bisa menemukannya lagi."

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dengan sebelah tangan ia merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan permen pada Sai. "Paman terlihat sedih. Ini untuk paman."

"Permen?"

"He-eh, Kalau Inojin sedih pasti sedihnya hilang setelah makan permen."

Sai tersenyum hangat. Anak ini memang anaknya. 'Inojin' Pastinya nama yang menuruti tradisi keluarga Yamanaka. Entah bagaimana dia merasa menemukan cahaya kembali. Dia akhirnya menemukan harapan. Mungkin dia harus tetap hidup untuk melihat putranya tumbuh. Sai mencintai anaknya bahkan sebelum anak itu lahir, tapi tentunya akan sulit. Ino pasti tak akan mengizinkannya bertemu, tapi dia masih bisa menemuinya diam-diam.

"Inojin…Inojin!"

Sai melihat wanita bergaun ungu berteriak dengan panik.

"ah itu mama."

Bocah itu berlari ke arah sang wanita dan langsung memeluknya. Sai cepat-cepat bersembunyi di belakang pohon. Jika Ino tahu dia berada di Jepang, di dekat mereka, Ino pasti akan bersikap defensif. Sai memandangi ibu dan anak itu dengan mendamba. Dua hal yang tak akan pernah dia miliki. Kebahagiaan menemukan sebuah keluarga hanya tinggal ilusi.

Secercah harapan singkat yang Sai miliki sirna seketika. Ketika Inojin memeluk pria berambut merah yang Sai kenal sebagai Sabaku Gaara. Dia lalu sadar tak ada ruang bagi dirinya dalam kehidupan Ino dan Inojin. Mengapa dia berani berharap? Sai teringat kembali tujuannya datang kemari. Dari jauh dia melihat tiga orang itu tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini. Kebahagiaan tidak ditakdirkan untuknya.

Sai melangkah pergi di tengah kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Menjauh dari keluarga yang terlihat bahagia itu. Dia sudah tahu tak ada lagi yang tersisa baginya dan dia merasa amat lelah menjalani hari-hari tanpa harapan, tanpa arti.

Ia teringat saat pertama kali melihat Yamanaka Ino. Persis dibawah pohon Sakura. Dia melihat gadis itu berdiri dengan wajah sendu dan tanpa sengaja melukisnya. Waktu itu dia hanya remaja sakit-sakitan yang tak bisa bersekolah lantaran harus mendapatkan perawatan. Dia selalu sendirian dan melukis satu-satunya hal menyenangkan yang bisa dia lakukan.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya dan mengajaknya bicara.

_"Kau pasien rumah sakit ini?"_

_Sai mengangguk, terlalu malu untuk bicara. Tak ada orang lain selain Shin, Kakeknya dan para suster yang mengajaknya bicara. Kakeknya bilang Shin sudah meninggal, tapi mengapa Sai terus melihat Shin berbicara dengannya dan selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Terkadang ia mendengar Suster mengatakan dia trauma karena menjadi satu-satunya yang hidup dalam kecelakaan itu, tapi Sai tak ingat mengalami kecelakaan._

_"Kau tak terlihat sakit, tapi kau memang sedikit pucat."_

_"Mereka bilang aku sakit di kepala."_

_"Kalau begitu cepat sembuh ya. Temanku juga sedang di rawat di sini juga dan itu karena salahku makanya aku sedih."_

Sejak hari itu Sai tak melupakannya. Gambar yang dia buat menjadi salah satu barang berharga yang dia simpan. Ia tak pernah tahu nama gadis itu Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan identitas gadis impiannya di televisi dan dia seketika ia mulai terobsesi. Ketika Danzo menyerahkan photo Ino sebagai calon tunangannya Sai tidak menolak. Ia merasa takdir berpihak padanya, takdir akan membuat mereka bersama. tapi ternyata dia salah. Wanita yang dia cari selama ini telah mencintai pria lain. Bahkan tidak mengingatnya. Mungkin pertemuan kecil mereka di masa lalu tak ada artinya bagi Ino dan dia bersikeras mengubah keadaan. Berusaha mengubah nasib dengan cara apapun dan dimana dia sekarang? Gaara memiliki semua hal yang seharusnya dia punya. Sai merasa pasrah, dia menerima kenyataan mungkin Ino bukan jodohnya. Meski sudah tahu begitu dia masih tak bisa berlalu dan melupakan Ino sementara sosoknya sendiri telah tergantikan.

Sai melanjutkan langkahnya yang gontai. Dia sudah memastikan Ibu dan anak itu bahagia, tapi ia masih punya keinginan satu lagi. Bicara dengan Ino dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal selamanya.

Ino menggendong putranya, kepanikannya sirna karena Inojin telah ditemukan.

"Inojin, Berapa kali mama bilang jangan main jauh-jauh. Taman ini luas. Bagaimana kalau kami tidak menemukanmu?"

"Aku mencoba mengejar balon yang lepas."

"Sudah, Jangan dimarahi dia hanya anak kecil." Ucap Gaara menengahi.

"Gaara kau terlalu memanjakan anak-anak. Pantas saja Temari enggan membiarkanmu mengajak Shikadai. Kau selalu menuruti keinginan bocah-bocah ini."

"Aku cuma tak suka mendengar mereka menangis meraung-raung kalau tidak dituruti maunya."

"Inojin, Kau bilang balonmu lepas, mengapa sekarang masih ada di tanganmu?"

"Ada paman baik yang mengambilkannya dari pohon. Tadi dia disana." Inojin menunjuk deretan pohon di dekat jalan setapak, tapi Ino tak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Sudah hampir sore, Ayo kita pulang."

"Tidak mau…" Bocah itu mulai ngambek.

"Kenapa tidak mau." Tanya Ino.

"Paman Gaara bilang mau mengajak aku ke rumah Shikadai setelah ini. Aku mau main bareng Shika."

"Aduh, Gimana ini? Gaara mengapa kau membuat janji sembarangan."

"Ayolah Ino, Kita pergi saja ke rumah Nara. Mereka tak akan marah kalau kita berkunjung sebentar."

"Oke, kita kerumah Shikadai."

"Yey.." Inojin bersorak bahagia.

* * *

Mungkin dia memang punya kebiasaan menjadi penguntit. Sebulan ini dia diam-diam mengikuti Ino. Mengamati setiap gerak-gerik dan rutinitasnya. Wanita itu masih bekerja di tempat Gaara dan setiap pagi mengantar Inojin ke play group. Dia sudah hafal kemana saja wanita itu pergi, tapi Sai masih belum berani menunjukan wajahnya. Ia masih ingin mengamati mereka lebih lama. Sai memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sekolah Inojin. Ia termanggu cukup lama di depan gerbang. Mungkin karena tampak mencurigakan seorang penjaga keamanan mendekatinya.

"Apa anda perlu bantuan?"

"Bisakah saya menemui seorang anak. Inojin Yamanaka?"

"Maaf, apa anda keluarga? Kami tidak mengizinkan orang asing untuk bertemu anak-anak."

"Aku ayahnya."

"Maaf, Setahu saya anak itu tak punya ayah . tanpa persetujuan Nyonya Yamanaka. Kami tidak bisa membuarkan putranya bertemu dengan anda."

Seorang wanita paruh baya turun dari mobil dan mendekati mereka. "Ada masalah apa Yamato?"

"Tuan ini ingin bertemu Inojin Yamanaka. Mengaku sebagai ayahnya."

"Anda? Mantan suami Ino. Sai Shimura?"

Sai mengangguk. "Maaf, Saya hanya ingin melihat Inojin satu kali saja, tapi kalian benar Ino tak mungkin mengizinkannya."

Tsunade merasa kasihan. Dia merasa lelaki ini tak punya niat buruk. Hubungan Ino dan mantan suaminya pasti amat buruk hingga wanita yang begitu baik hati tega melarang seorang ayah menemui anaknya. "Saya bisa membuat pengecualian. Saya tsunade kepala sekolah play group ini. Mungkin kita bisa bicara di dalam."

Sai memberitahu tsunade keadaannya. Dia tak ingin identitasnya terekspos atau memberitahu Inojin siapa dia. Yang dia inginkan hanya berbicara sebentar saja.

"Sepertinya saya bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda, tapi demi keamanan anda harus bertemu di ruangan ini di bawah pengawasan kami."

"Tidak masalah."

"Yamato, Tolong suruh gurunya membawa Inojin kesini."

Bocah kecil itu bingung, Mengapa tiba-tiba dia diajak pergi dari ruang kelas menuju ruang Nenek Tsunade padahal dia sedang asyik bermain bersama teman-teman. Di sana dia melihat lagi paman yang ada di taman.

"hei, paman."

"Apa kabarmu, Nak?"

"Baik, Apa paman masih sedih?"

"Tidak Inojin. Permenmu waktu itu membuatku senang. Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Inojin menoleh ke arah orang dewasa di dekatnya meminta persetujuan. Dia ragu-ragu sebab mama bilang tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang asing.

"Tidak apa-apa Inojin. Paman ini temanku."

Inojin tidak ragu lagi. Ia melingkarkan tangannya yang mungil di pundak Sai yang berlutut di lantai. Sai balas memeluk bocah itu. Dia merasa senang. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. "Jadilah anak baik."

"Pasti paman, apa pelukan juga membuatmu senang? Kalau aku bermimpi buruk mama selalu memeluk dan menciumku. Lalu monsternya akan pergi."

"Sepertinya mamamu sayang padamu."

"Tentu saja, Aku juga sayang pada mama. Mama juga bilang papa di surga pasti akan menyangiku."

Hal itu membuat Sai sedih. Bagi Ino dia sudah mati. Mungkin lebih bagus Inojin tak tahu sama sekali tentang ayahnya. "Ya. Paman juga yakin. Papa-mu pasti akan menyayangimu. Jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa kau bertemu denganku Inojin. Ini rahasia."

"Paman siapa?"

"Hanya seorang ayah yang kehilangan anaknya. Bila anakku sudah besar dia pasti seusiamu."

" Ah. Anak paman ada di surga seperti papaku?"

Sai mengganguk pelan. "Selamat tinggal Inojin." Sai berdiri melepaskan anak itu. "Terima kasih Nyonya Tsunade sudah membuat pengecualian untukku." Dengan berat hati dia melangkah pergi. Senang dan sedih dia rasakan di saat yang bersamaan. Tidak apa-apa. Inojin akan baik-baik saja bersama Ino.

"kasihan sekali." Komentar Yamato.

"Aku tak tega melihatnya, datang hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Nyonya Tsunade mendesah. Dalam hidupnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat kasus seperti ini. "Hanabi, Bawa Inojin kembali ke kelas."

"Baik ibu kepala."

Inojin dengan patuh tidak menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sai.

* * *

Hujan di bulan mei bukanlah hal yang aneh, tapi yang membuat ino sebal mengapa ban mobilnya harus kempes di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini. Ino melihat jam di ponselnya. Sudah pasti dia akan terlambat menjemput Inojin di tempat penitipan. Buru-buru wanita pirang itu menghubungi Shikamaru yang biasanya menjemput Shikadai di jam yang sama.

"Hallo, ada apa Ino?"

"Shikamaru aku kena musibah, Ban mobilku kempes dan sekarang aku parkir di pinggir jalan."

"Apa aku perlu ke sana membantumu? Tapi aku harus menjemput Shikadai sekarang."

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku menelepon. Aku tak bisa menjemput Inojin. Jadi kau sekalian saja menjemput anakku dan bawa pulang oke."

"Beres, tapi bagaimana dengan mobilmu?"

"Aku akan menghubungi orang lain untuk mengatasinya. Jemput saja anak-anak dulu."

Ino membuka payung dan keluar dari mobil untuk memeriksa ban-nya yang kempes. Dia sama sekali tak tahu cara menganti ban mobil.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kempes, padahal tadi pagi baik-baik saja." Keluh wanita itu.

Jalan tempat dia berhenti cukup lenggang. Ino menoleh ke kanan dan kiri tidak ada orang berjalan di padestrian. Mungkin dia harus menelpon bengkel, atau mungkin dia bisa memesan taksi dan meninggalkan mobilnya di sini. Tapi ia tak merasa tempat ini aman. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada bangunan apartemen yang terlihat sepi. Di seberang jalan ada café yang buka. Mungkin dia bisa berteduh di sana sambil mencari solusi. Ino bergegas menyebrangi zebra cross dan dari arah yang berlawanan seseorang datang menuju ke arahnya. Café yang dia tuju tinggal sepuluh meter lagi jadi dia tak memikirkan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Belum sempat Ino berbelok, pria yang Ino duga akan menyebrang malah menghalangi jalannya.

"Maaf, Permisi." Ino berkelit dari tubuh yang menghalanginya. Tapi tangan pria itu sudah menggengam lengannya. Sebilah pistol diam-diam di tempelkan ke punggung Ino.

"Jangan berteriak." Bisik si penyerang. "Ikuti aku."

Ino dibimbing menuju gang gelap. Wanita itu takut apa dia akan dirampok, atau jangan-jangan dia akan diperkosa atau dibunuh.

"Lepaskan aku." Ino meronta. "Aku akan memberikan semua isi tasku dan uang asal kau melepaskan aku."

Pungung Ino menempel di dinding dan lelaki bertopi itu mengukungnya dengan memanfaatkan tubuhnya. "Aku tak membutuhkan uang, yang aku butuhkan dirimu. Tapi aku tahu kau tak akan memberikannya."

Suara itu membuat Ino terkejut. "Sai." Ino menarik topi yang menutupi kepala pria itu.

Sai tersenyum kecut. "Hallo Ino." Ujarnya pelan.

"Untuk apa kau kembali?" Ino melirik pistol yang masih berada di tangan kanan mantan suaminya. "Apa kau mau membunuhku?"

"Apa aku berniat begitu?" Sai dengan main-main menempelkan senjata itu di dagu Ino. "Aku yang dulu pasti memilih membunuhmu ketimbang melihatmu bersama pria lain. Paling tidak dengan begitu kau akan selamanya jadi milikku."

Ino dibuat merinding dengan kalimat itu. "Kau masih tetap gila."

"Aku tidak gila." Sai menurunkan pistolnya. "Sebenarnya aku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu terakhir kalinya. Setelah aku pergi aku banyak merenung aku baru sadar ternyata kau benar Ino dan Aku salah. Aku tak sebaik apa yang aku pikirkan."

Butiran hujan membasahi tubuh mereka, tapi Sai sepertinya tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin bicara pada Ino. Meski harus mengancamnya seperti ini. "Aku pikir aku akan membahagiakanmu, tapi aku sudah lihat kau bisa bahagia tanpa aku."

Ino menatap Sai, dia lebih pucat dan kurus dari yang Ino ingat.

"Lima tahun ini aku berusaha melepaskanmu, tapi aku tetap tak bisa. Apa kau pikir aku suka tersiksa seperti ini Ino? Aku juga tidak ingin terus-menerus memikirkan dirimu. Tapi aku tak kuasa menghentikan perasaanku. Kali ini aku tak berniat memaksamu untuk menerimaku atau membuat rencana busuk lainnya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu sampai saat ini.."

"Kau tak berhenti mencintaiku." Ucap Ino menyambung kata-kata pria itu.

"Tak ada yang berubah, selain aku telah merelakanmu bahagia." Pedih baginya untuk mengakui tapi yang dikatakan Ino benar. Saat ia melihat ketiga orang itu di taman. Dia merasakan cemburu. Di sisi lain dia juga lega melihat Ino dan anaknya tersenyum meski bukan karena dirinya. Sai tak ingin lagi menguasai. Dia tak berniat lagi untuk mendominasi. Mencintai seseorang tidak harus memiliki tapi mengharapkan kebahagiaan bagi mereka.

Ino melihat semuanya di mata pria itu. Penderitaan, kesepian, kekosongan. Tak ada nyala dan setitik harapan. Ino sadar pria di hadapannya ini sedang putus asa. Tak bisa mundur dan tak bisa melangkah ke depan. Sai terjebak dan tersesat. Saat ini dia tak lagi menganggap Sai menakutkan. Lamanya waktu berlalu membuat Ino berpikir tetang mengapa Sai melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan dia pun menemukan kebenaran dalam argument terakhir mereka.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Anak kita. Dia terlihat sepertimu dan juga periang. Aku berterima kasih kau merawatnya." Pria itu meluruskan pungungnya melepaskan Ino dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Sekarang aku lega."

Sai memberikan Ino seulas senyum. Dia membidikkan pistol itu ke pelipisnya sendiri. "Selamat tinggal, Ino."

"Tidak…." Dengan cepat Ino bereaksi. Ia lari dan menubruk tubuh mantan suaminya sebelum pria itu sempat menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Mereka berdua terjatuh basah kuyup dalam hujan. Ino memeluk Sai. Dia tak ingin melihat pria itu mati di depannya.

Sai menahan nafas. Air mata mereka berbaur dengan lelehan hujan.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Ino lirih.

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"

" Karena tidak sanggup membalas perasaanmu waktu itu. Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya, aku tak pernah memberimu kesempatan atau berniat untuk mengerti. Aku hanya merasa tertipu."

"Apa kau tak berpikir mungkin aku memang tak layak mendapatkannya? Aku kemari tidak untuk menggangu kehidupanmu. Aku hanya ingin lenyap dari penderitaan ini. Hidupku tak ada hubungannya lagi dengan kalian."

"dan berpikir untuk mati dihadapanku lalu membuatku merasa bersalah selamanya? Aku tak akan membiarkanya. Dengar, Kali ini aku memberikanmu kesempatan terakhir."

"Mengapa? Bukankah kau sudah bersama Gaara?"

"Sepertinya banyak orang salah paham, Dia sudah seperti saudara bagiku."

"Ino, Kau tak perlu memaafkanku. Aku tak perlu dikasihani."

"Aku tak ingin mendendam dan terus membencimu. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk berpikir. Saat itu kita sama-sama tak mau mengerti."

"Tapi semua tindakan yang aku lakukan padamu sudah termasuk tindakan kriminal. Aku memang sudah keterlaluan."

"Hal paling buruk yang kau lakukan padaku adalah menghamiliku dan sekarang Inojin malah menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan bagiku. Menurutmu mengapa kau tidak berakhir di penjara bahkan tidak sekalipun dipanggil ke pengadilan? Aku memaksa Sasuke membatalkan tuntutan itu karena aku tak mau melihatmu berada di balik jeruji besi. Aku ingin jauh darimu sembari berharap mungkin kau bisa berubah."

"Kau terlalu baik."

"Apakah kau mau mengambil kesempatan ini. Tidak hanya untukmu tapi juga untuk Inojin."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku trauma atau bagaimana. Tak ada pria lain setelah dirimu."

"Aku takut aku akan menyakitimu lagi."

Ino mengengam tangan mantan suaminya. "Aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakitiku."

Sai tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia datang kemari untuk mati, tapi ternyata Ino malah mengulurkan tangan dan memberikannya harapan.

"Terima kasih. Kali ini aku akan mendengarkanmu. Berusaha memenangkan hatimu dengan cara yang jujur."

Hujan mereda dan Ino masih memeluk Sai.

"Yah, Kita akan baik-baik saja. Jangan biarkan yang lalu terulang."

**Tamat.**

**A/N : Ah.. Lega. Selesai sudah. Awalnya aku berniat mengakhiri cerita ini dengan sad ending. Membuat Sai sebagai full psycho dengan pulang ke jepang dan membunuh Ino. Tapi ujung-ujungnya gak tega. Setelah dipikir-pikir kejahatan Sai bukan sesuatu yang tak bisa dimaafkan. Dia hanya seorang creepy stalker dan manipulator yang aku pikir mungkin masih bisa berubah. Banyak orang baru mau bercermin setelah gagal. Ada pula yang tetap kukuh dan tidak mau mengakui kesalahan. Syukurnya Sai masuk kelompok yang pertama.**

**Anyway saya harap pembaca puas dengan fanfic saya yang ini. Sampai jumpa di kisah lainnya. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

"Shikadai kau bawa yang ini." Inojin menyerahkan sapu dan kemoceng pada temannya. "Dan kau Cho-cho bantu aku membawa ini." Remaja pirang itu menunjuk ember dan kain pel yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Mendokusai, Katamu kita akan bermain tapi mengapa kau mengajakku untuk kerja bakti."

"Aku tak mau bersih-bersih." Keluh Cho-cho Akimichi.

"Kalian sahabatku tidak? Mamaku bilang kalau kita membersihkannya, ruangan itu bisa kita gunakan sesuka hati. Artinya kita bisa latihan musik, main game, rebut-ribut tanpa perlu diusir dan aku akan punya studioku sendiri."

Inojin kerap kali berdebat dengan papa-nya soal seni. Meski anak itu belajar melukis dari Sai pada akhirnya Inojin mengembangkan art-style nya sendiri. Inojin bahkan menekuni seni digital yang menurut ayahnya bukan karya seni sejati. Inojin mengagumi papa nya, tapi sebagai bocah remaja labil dan berdarah panas dia malas mendengar kritikan papa atau omelan mama.

"Ruangan yang mana? Yang di basement dan selalu terkunci itu?"

"Yup-Yup."

"Ih, Bukannya itu gudang. Kalau ada kecoa bagaimana."

"Aku janji akan membunuhnya untukmu. Itu bukan gudang, katanya itu studio lama papa ku."

Ketiga remaja itu berjalan menuruni tangga. Inojin memasukkan kunci yang tampak berkarat ke anak pintu. Ketika dibuka pintu kayu itu berderit dengan keras. Melirik ke dalam ruangan yang gelap, Mereka disambut oleh lukisan Komainu bermata merah yang terlihat hidup.

"Hi..i… apa itu?" Cho-cho merasa ada yang bergerak di kegelapan. Belum lagi ada suara berderak.

Inojin, Aku takut." Gumam cho-cho.

"Itu cuma lukisan. Aku yakin banyak tikus di sini." Inojin menyalakan senter untuk mencari saklar lampu. Aroma apek, debu dan cat kering tercium oleh hidung mereka.

"Woah, Kotor sekali." Komentar Shikadai melihat kondisi ruangan itu. Debu menumpuk, sarang laba-laba muncul di setiap sudut. Dindingnya kusam dan berjamur. "Ini dibersihkan seharian pun gak akan bersih."

"Maklum saja, tempat ini diabaikan lebih dari lima belas tahun."

"Kenapa sampai selama itu."

"Papa bilang kuncinya hilang dan dia sudah malas melukis ditemani cahaya buatan jadi dia membuat studio baru di lantai atas."

"Banyak sekali lukisannya" Komentar cho-cho menatap ke empat dinding yang dipenuhi puluhan lukisan. Ada yang kondisinya masih bagus dan ada yang sudah rusak karena kelemban. "Bukannya ini bibi Ino?" Cho-cho menunjuk portrait wanita bergaun putih yang terlihat seperti peri. "Oh sepertinya yang itu juga. Banyak sekali gambar bibi Ino. Paman Sai memang romantis."

"Jadi bagaimana Inojin? Kita bersihkan tidak? Kalau aku sih malas." Ucap Shikadai sambil mengelilingi ruangan. Tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol sebuah lukisan besar yang cuma disenderkan saja di dinding. Tidak digantung menggunakan paku seperti yang lainnya.

"Brr..aa.K " Kanvas itu terjatuh dan memunculkan sebuah pintu.

Otak lancar Shikadai langsung bekerja "Sepertinya pintu ini sengaja disembunyikan. Ada apa ya di dalam sana?"

"Paman Sai punya rahasia. Ayo kita lihat." Cho-cho juga ingin tahu ada apa di balik pintu.

"Paling juga terkunci." Inojin memutar gagang pintu dan secara mengejutkan pintunya terbuka. "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang masuk duluan. Kalian tunggu di sini oke."

Inojin menyalakan senternya kembali. Ruangan itu tidak besar dan ia menemukan foto-foto mamanya sewaktu muda terpajang memenuhi di dinding. "Mama pernah cantik toh, pantas papa tergila-gila, tapi ini mah keterlaluan namanya. Kayak orang nge-fans berat." Komentar remaja pirang itu sambil menyusuri ruangan. Inojin tahu mamanya mantan artis. "Mujur sekali ya papa, Menikah dengan Idolanya."

Inojin lalu menemukan sebuah lukisan tertutup kain putih yang telah usang. "Kira-kira ini lukisan apa ya? Sampai ditutup seperti ini. Jangan-jangan lukisan terkutuk." Meski takut tapi dia penasaran. Inojin pun menarik kain pembungkus itu. Dia sama sekali tidak siap melihat apa yang terpampang di depannya.

"Tidak!" Inojin berlari keluar dengan wajah pucat dan menutup pintu dengan kencang. Kedua sahabatnya terkejut.

"Kau melihat apa?" Tanya Shikadai.

"Kalian tak boleh masuk. Oh aku harap aku tidak melihat itu. Mengerikan sekali."

"Setan?"

"lebih buruk dari setan, dan sekarang aku tak bakal bisa hidup tenang lagi."

.

.

Sai kembali dari kebun dengan membawa sekeranjang lemon. Ino suka bercocok tanam dan hobi istrinya itu menular kepadanya. Jadi mereka berdua di sela-sela kesibukan bekerja dan mengurus anak menyempatkan diri menanam bunga, sayur dan buah.

Ino menyerahkan segelas air dingin pada suaminya. "Kau pasti lelah. Apa rumputnya sudah disiangi?"

"Belum, Nanti aku lanjutkan pekerjaan di kebun. Aku lihat banyak lemon jadi aku petik. Mungkin anak-anak akan menyukai lemonade di hari sepanas ini."

Ino lanjut menyiapkan makan siang mereka. Karena hari sangat panas dia mengikat rambutnya dan hanya mengenakan daster tipis berbahan katun.

"Apa kau ingat hari apa besok?"

"Hari buang sampah bukan?"

"Tega sekali kau istriku. Besok itu hari pernikahan kita."

Alis Ino mengerut " Pernikahan yang mana? Yang pertama atau yang kedua?"

Benar mereka menikah dua kali. Setelah Sai kembali ke Jepang, Dua tahun kemudian dia melamar Ino lagi. Kala itu tak ada pesta pernikahan mewah. Mereka memilih melakukannya dengan sederhana hanya dihadiri oleh teman Ino dan keluarga. Tentu saja awalnya ada banyak ketegangan antara Sai dan sahabat-sahabat Ino. Mereka bahkan takut Ino hanya akan mengulang kisah pilu, tapi sekian tahun berlalu Sai memang telah berubah.

"Kau tahu sendiri pernikahan pertama kita adalah bencana, Aku berpikir bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat berdua? Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak berkencan."

Ino meletakkan pisau nya dan melangkah ke kursi tempat sang suami duduk. Tiba-tiba wanita itu duduk di pangkuan Sai dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang suami. "Kangen nostalgia?"

Sai mengecup ujung hidung Ino. Setelah sekian lama menikah dia bersyukur mereka masih bisa mempertahankan romantisme dan keintiman meski jarang-jarang. "Kita belum terlalu tua kan?"

"Nyaris setengah abad." Ujar Ino terkekeh.

"Anak-anak itu di mana? Bisa-bisa mereka syok melihat kita mesra-mesraan begini."

"Aku meminta mereka membersihkan basement. Dulu kau bilang kuncinya hilang dan malas mengganti kunci, tapi kemarin aku bersih-bersih di kantormu aku menemukan kunci itu."

"Ini gawat."

"Kenapa gawat."

"Ruangan itu tak tersentuh. Aku membiarkannya sama seperti dulu."

Ino berdiri berkacak pinggang. "Aku pikir kau sudah membuang semuanya ketika memmintaku kembali ke rumah ini."

"Aku masih tak ikhlas berpisah dengan koleksi dan karya seni ku."

" Aduh sebaiknya kita melihat mereka."

Ino dan Sai menuruni tangga dan mendengar teriakan putranya.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat." Ujar Sai pasrah.

Inojin tak berani menatap Ino, tapi remaja itu memberikan tatapan ngeri pada Sai. Dia benar-benar berharap bisa membasuh mata dengan pemutih, atau sekalian amnesia mendadak.

"Inojin ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Inojin tak mau bilang pada kami ada yang ada di dalam." Ucap Cho-cho sedikit kecewa.

"Papa, jelaskan apa yang ada di dalam itu?"

"Ah, Itu benda-benda yang aku koleksi ketika muda dulu."

"Tak usah terkejut Inojin, papa mu selalu rajin membuntuti mama diam-diam."

"Woah, romantis sekali. Aku juga ingin dikuntit cowo tampan" Komentar Cho-cho dengan mata berkilauan. Gadis itu selalu suka mengkhayal punya pacar.

Ino tertawa, karena dia tahu kenyataan tak seindah khayalan gadis remaja.

"Bukankah menguntit itu illegal?" Tanya Shikadai.

"Dan juga mengerikan. Oh papa lebih baik aku tidak tahu sejarah kalian." Keluh Inojin.

"Ayolah Inojin, Papa mu hanya sedikit anti-mainstream dalam mendekati gadis pujaannya." Bela sang Ibu.

"Aku pastikan aku tidak akan meniru cara papa yang ini."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan Inojin, Tapi bukan kah buku gambarmu penuh dengan gambar Himawari." Celetuk Cho-cho tanpa diminta. Wajah Inojin langsung jadi merah jambu.

"Jangan sampai Boruto tahu kau diam-diam mengamati hime-chan."

"Arrgh kalian ini, sudah kita pergi saja ke tempat lain. Tak usah bersih-bersih." Inojin cepat-cepat keluar sebelum sahabatnya mengolok-olok dirinya lebih lanjut."

"Sepertinya anak kita sedang puber" Ino menggulum senyum melihat trio Ino-shika-cho pergi.

"Ino, Apa semua ini tak membuatmu teringat kenangan buruk?" Sai melangkah masuk ke ruang tempat mereka berdebat sebelum Ino memutuskan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak lagi, Sebab sekarang kita memiliki lebih banyak kenangan manis."

"Terkadang aku masih tak percaya kau mau menerimaku lagi. Tempat ini menjadi bukti semua dosaku padamu."

Ino mengandeng tangan suaminya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu waktu itu. Aku rasa keputusanku sudah tepat dan sekarang aku punya suami hebat."

"Kau menggubahku."

"Salah, Kau menggubah dirimu sendiri. Bila saja kita tak berkaca dan mengakui kesalah masing-masing. Aku pikir kita tak akan seperti sekarang."

"Meski tak selalu berjalan mulus aku sangat bersyukur. Waktu kau memperkenalkan aku pada Inojin, aku takut dia akan membenciku, tapi dengan tenang dia memelukku dan memanggilku papa. Kadang aku merasa tak pantas menjadi ayahnya."

"Sai, Anak itu menjadikanmu sebagai panutan. Jangan biarkan kesalahan di masa lalu membuatmu berkecil hati. Kau sudah mendedikasikan diri untuk kami dan aku selalu bersyukur karena kau menjadi suamiku."

"Mengapa?" Tanya Sai polos.

Ino memasang wajah jengkel. "Apa kau perlu affirmasi?"

Sai mengangguk pelan. " Mendapatkan pujian darimu selalu menyenangkan."

"Kalau begitu dengar baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulanginya. Kau membuatku sangat nyaman karena tak pernah sekalipun melirik wanita lain. Kau selalu memprioritaskan aku, membuatku merasa bagaikan ratu."

"Terus?"

"Aku tak perlu complain urusan ranjang karena kau tahu betul apa yang mesti dilakukan dan Sai Shimura, setelah bertahun-tahun dirayu, diperhatikan dan dimanjakan mau tidak mau aku jadi mencintaimu."

Sai tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik Ino dan menciumnya. "Usaha tak mengingkari hasil."

"Atau mungkin kau cuma beruntung."

"Ya, Beruntung aku mencintai wanita yang baik hati dan pemaaf."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang di lihat Inojin tadi sampai dia berteriak seperti itu."

"Aku rasa itu." Sai menunjuk lukisan keramatnya.

"Oh tuhan pantas dia syok, bakar saja lukisan itu aku juga tak ingin melihatnya."

"Jangan, itu salah satu karya terbaikku."

"Pokoknya jangan sampai ada yang lihat lagi."

"Aku akan menyegel ruangan ini rapat-rapat."

Trio remaja yang batal bersih-bersih itu terlihat nongkrong di kios es krim. Cho-Cho sibuk menghabiskan ekstra larga parfaitnya sembari mendesak Inojin memberitahu isi ruangan rahasia yang mereka temukan.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berteriak sampai seperti itu?" Tanya Shikadai

"Lukisan nude mamaku. Arrgh…Aku merasa akan jadi cacat seumur hidup."

" Untung kita tak ikut masuk" Gumam Shikadai penuh rasa syukur.

A/N : Ini bonus chapter. Maaf buru-buru Up dan gak aku edit lagi. Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya.


End file.
